Nuevos compañeros
by Chicadelasseries
Summary: Dick es un chico de 16 años que asiste a un instituto muy importante en Jump City con buenos amigos, una novia maravillosa, buenos maestros, pero todo esta a punto de cambiar en su joven vida. olaaaaa porfa lean y dejen un review perdon por las faltas de ortografia y tenganme paciencia soy nueva en esto que la disfruten r/s r/cb c/a kf/j
1. un castigo y una noticia

Capitulo 1: un castigo y una noticia

Era un día lluvioso en Jump City, deprimente para muchos pero especialmente para un chico de 16 años, debido a que le encanta estar afuera ya sea en el patio entrenando, practicando deportes con sus amigos o simplemente recostado a la sombra de un árbol. El nombre de este chico es Richard Grayson o como lo llamaban sus amigos Dick, Dick era un chico atlético, inteligente, serio, maduro, con pelo negro como la noche, ojos azules como el océano, bien parecido, de buena familia, él no tenia hermanos, era el único hijo de un famoso empresario Bruce Wayne, con las posibilidades para lograr lo que quisiera en la vida, pero a pesar de todo Dick era un chico sencillo especialmente con una chica que realmente le gustara, aunque para muchos era difícil de creer debido a que Dick era conocido por ser uno de los chicos más ricos en todo el instituto Grandes Mentes, además cuando salia con una chica ningún otro se le quería acercar para aprovecharse ya que Dick sabia karate, él estaba castigado por una pelea con su archi-enemigo Xavier Red.

FLASH BACK

Dick estaba observando como Xavier un chico muy similar a él solo con la diferencia de que Xavier tenia ojos grises, sabia Tae-kwon-do en lugar de karate, él junto con Dick encabezaban la lista de los más lindos en la escuela, solo que Xavier cambiaba de novia cada semana y a la hora de terminar era un autentico patán, ya que lo decía con su nueva novia junto a él, eso a Dick le molestaba muchísimo, eso junto con que Xavier era un desinteresado, inmaduro, flojo, egocéntrico, que se creía mejor que todos. A Dick no le había importado mucho hasta hace dos días atrás cuando ese patán le había robado la novia a Dick, su nombre era Barbara Gordon o como él la llamaba Babs, esta era una chica castaña llegando a pelirroja,con el cabello prolijamente acomodado detrás de los hombros, ojos azules, inteligente, divertida, alta, delgada y a todo esto le agregamos animadora, en resumen Barbara era la típica chica popular y rompe corazones. Besándose en el pasillo de la escuela cosa que no le gusto nada a Dick y fue a golpear a ese patán lo cual termino con dos horas de castigo todos los días durante dos semanas, sin salidas del instituto por un mes, un ojo hinchado, una amonestación y una llamada a su padre, lo que se traduce como el peor día de su vida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mientras Dick guardaba sus cosas sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de su castigo por hoy, él estaba feliz por eso y por que ya había parado de llover, al fin podría salir al patio a divertirse con sus amigos que ya lo estarían esperando, y tenia razón al salir sus amigos y sus novias estaban sentados en una mesa hablando muy animadamente.

- Hey Dick ahí estas te estábamos esperando y ¿oye que te paso en la cara? - pregunto inocentemente el amigo de Dick. Garfield "Gar" Logan, un chico rubio, de ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, algo bajito en comparación a Dick y Xavier que median lo mismo, Gar tenia la reputación de payaso de la clase, era un poco torpe con las chicas, las tareas, los deportes, pero mas con los chistes, para muchos fue una gran sorpresa que terminara de novio con una de las más interesantes de la escuela, ya que ademas de ser lo que las chicas llaman un inútil e inmaduro y sumamente torpe intento de chico, él era super positivo a diferencia de su novia.

- Tuve una pelea con Red, creí que ya lo sabían - contesto Dick a su amigo

- Y ¿por que se pelearon?, espera no me digas Barbara ¿cierto? - comento Reachel "Reach" Roth , la novia de Gar, Reachel era todo lo contrario a Gar, ella era madura, linda, cabello castaño, corto arriba de los hombros, con un mechón pintado de violeta, piel pálida, sarcástica, seria, dueña de unos interesantes ojos lavanda, comprensiva, que daba buenos consejos cuando alguien los necesitaba, algo fría pero era una amiga fantástica y una anti-animadora ya que pensaba que ellas solo eran unas niñas mimadas y caprichosas que solo querían lo más caro, con excepción de unas pocas que llego a conocer, en resumen ella y Gar eran el vivo ejemplo del dicho los opuestos se atraen, pero también era una de esas chicas con las que no quieres toparte cuando esta de mal humor. Ella y Gar comenzaron a salir el año anterior a mitad de año para ser exactos.

- Si,¿como supiste? -pregunto Dick a su amiga

- Fácil, ustedes terminan, ella sale con Red mostrándose frente a todos, no es algo muy difícil de adivinar Dick - esta vez contesto Abigail "Abby" Bee como la llamaban todos, esta era una chica diferente, era divertida, alegre, graciosa, pero solo cuando estaba de buen humor o de lo contrario podía mandarte al hospital sin esfuerzo, se preguntaran ¿como?, pues Abby había hecho cuatro años de boxeo lo que la convertía en una chica peligrosa, pero era sumamente hermosa, con ojos marrones, cabello negro sujeto en dos rodetes, alta, delgada, con un tono de piel caramelo, en otras palabras la combinación perfecta de mujer, al menos para su novio.

- Si, vamos amigo te enojaste, lo golpeaste pero el castigo no pudo ser tan malo ¿o si?- quien tomo la palabra ahora era Victor "Vic" Stone un chico alto, más que Dick, pero no tanto, fuerte, con tono de piel caramelo igual que su novia Abby, atleta nato, pero con gran cerebro, gran corazón, serio, divertido, maduro, alegre, romántico, pero muchas veces algo tímido con las chicas, en este grupo él junto con Reach eran la voz de la razón en varias ocasiones. Él y Abby salían desde hacia dos años atrás.

- Si eso es lo que creen se equivocan, termine con: la cara hinchada, una amonestación, tengo que pasar dos horas de castigo todos los días por dos semanas, no puedo salir del instituto por un mes y lo peor de todo llamaron a mi padre y esta furioso conmigo - explico con tono molesto Dick a sus amigos.

- Oye al menos ganaste ¿cierto? - esta vez el dueño de la pregunta fue Wiliam "Wally" West este era un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules claros, un poco más bajo que Dick pero más alto que Gar, gracioso, entretenido, conocido bajo el nombre del incitador de la clase como lo llamaba la profesora de ingles debido a que a este chico le encantaba molestarla con sus preguntas obvias y repetitivas, de buen físico ya que le encantaba correr, este era el mejor amigo de Dick y lo mejor para él era salir con su novia que era una animadora que al principio no se llevaba bien con Reach pero después se volvieron buenas amigas.

- Se podría decir que fue un empate debido a que el sub-director nos separo antes de saber quien fue el ganador - respondio Dick con un tono entre feliz y engreído a su amigo.

- Oye Dick ¿quieres que te traiga algo de hielo? - pregunto la novia de Wally, Jennifer "Jenny" Hills una chica con cabello castaño hasta los hombros, de piel pálida como Reach, con ojos marrones claros, divertida, pero muy vengativa cuando quería serlo, comprensiva, dulce y muy energética, por ese mismo motivo la aceptaron en las animadoras. Ella y Wally se pusieron de novios a principio de año, el año anterior.

- Si por favor - respondio cortesmente Dick y con un leve asentir de Jenny se fue por el hielo

- Oye Dick, ay algo que no entiendo ¿como te castigan el tercer día de clases? - pregunto Abby, el aludido solo se limito a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que saliste de tu castigo, el día esta soleado y podemos hacer lo que queramos no tenemos clases, sino hasta dentro de 2 horas, tenemos toda la tarde libre, entonces ¿qué quieren hacer?-dijo muy animado Gar.

- No se, esperen ahí viene Jenny con el hielo - dijo Dick acto seguido Jenny le entrego el hielo y se lo puso en la cara claro después de agradecerle con una sonrisa por la cual muchas hubieran matado.

- Oigan mientras estaba buscando el hielo logre escuchar a unos chicos hablando de una visita muy importante que podría asistir a este instituto - dijo Jenny muy emocionada.

- Genial ¿cuando va a venir?- pregunto Gar - O mejor aun ¿quien es? - agrego Vic - Olvidalo viejo la pregunta que cuenta es ¿que es mujer u hombre?- pregunto entusiasmado Wally

- Y a ti ¿por que te importa de que sexo sea? - pregunto celosa Jenny

- Eso no importa con saber cuando viene y quien es podremos saber el sexo - comento Vic a lo cual su novia le propino un golpe en la nuca - Hay ¿por que fue eso? -pregunto Vic mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe

- ¡¿ Y todavía lo preguntas, por que te preocupa el sexo de ella?! - dijo Abby exasperada

-¿¡Ella¡?- dijeron los chicos al unisono

- Si, ella de la persona, no el persona cuarteto de tarados - explico Jenny exasperada, para luego agregar - y no voy a contestar más preguntas porque no se nada más y esos chicos tampoco de eso estoy segura -

- Me pregunto ¿quien sera?- dijo Dick

fin capitulo 1


	2. la visita

capitulo 2: La visita

Ya había terminado la hora libre y todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos salones y para suerte de Gar él y todos sus amigos estaban en la misma clase que era en la que peor le iba a Gar: literatura, cundo derrepente entro el director y dijo:

- Atención alumnos ha llegado a mis oídos un rumor de que alguien muy importante vendrá a asistir a este instituto, debo decir que es verdad esa persona ya esta aquí y sera su nuevo compañero - termino él hombre con placer en su voz

- ¿Compañero? - pregunto o más bien repitió Dick en vos baja

- Si, así es la visita misteriosa es un chico y ahora voy a proceder a presentar al señor Roy Harper el hijastro del empresario Oliver Queen, pasa Roy - dijo el hombre y enseguida entro un chico de unos 16 años pelirrojo, ojos azules, una leve sonrisa, bien parecido y al parecer muy a gusto con el lugar, eso al menos a la vista general pero a la vista de dos chicos este era un tonto, egocéntrico, narcisista, etc. Si estos dos chicos no se llevaban bien con Roy, y si efectivamente estos dos chicos eran: Xavier y Dick, ya que estos tres se conocían muy bien. Roy no los había visto por pasar tan rápido a tomar asiento para no interrumpir la clase

- Prof. Martinez ¿podria hablar con usted a solas por favor?- pidio tranquilamente el director a la prof de literatura, la aludida se apresuro a tomar algunas cosas y salir acompañada del hombre. cuando los dos se habían alejado lo suficiente todos los murmullos se escucharon

- Así que, Harper tanto tiempo sin vernos - dijo en vos alta Xavier mirando a Roy

- Red, ¿que demonios haces aquí? - dijo Roy con algo de rabia

- Si, eso es lo que yo me pregunto a diario y es justo lo que iba a preguntarte a ti Harper - termino Dick parándose "cerca" de Xavier

- Grayson, vaya parece que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo y vinimos a la misma escuela - termino Roy algo divertido

- ¿Ustedes tres se conocen?- pregunto incrédulo Gar

- Algo asi- respondio Dick para agregar - y dime Harper ¿como te va con Sara?- si la ultima vez que los vimos estaban de novios - termino Xavier

- Nada bien digamos que nos tomamos un pequeño descanso - contesto Roy como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo - ¿y ustedes que cuentan? escuche que Grayson estaba de novio - agrego sin culpa

-¿Como?¿no te enteraste? lo dejo por mi - finalizó Red

- Si, fue una lastima que perdiera el buen gusto- respondio Dick encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Y si te pierdo la cara a golpes Grayson?- respondio enojado Xavier por el comentario de Dick

- Vamos Red, terminemos lo que empezamos hoy - repuso Dick con los puños arriba

- Ey recuerden que hay civiles aquí, ademas la profesora puede entrar en cualquier momento- comento Roy lo mas divertido posible

- ¿Y tu que, tienes miedo acaso?- pregunto engreído Xavier

- Ya veras quien tiene miedo Red- respondio Roy

- Alumnos, ni se les ocurra pelear en el aula - dijo entrando la profe de literatura - recuerden señores Grayson y Red que ustedes tienen una amonestación y usted señor Harper no porque sea nuevo va a tener trato especial ademas usted tiene tres amonestaciones de su otra escuela y aquí no se permite ese tipo de comportamiento y menos en un salón- agrego la profesora, los tres aludidos se miraron con rabia y tomaron asiento. El resto de la hora transcurrió tranquila hasta que llego la hora de ir a la siguiente clase: educación física. Raramente en esta materia les iba mejor a Dick y Xavier pero también a Roy. Mientras iban llegando al patio

- Oye Dick tu y Red ¿que relacion tienen con ese chico Harper? - pregunto Abby

- Veran Xavier, Roy y yo de niños eramos mejores amigos pero conocimos a una chica muy hermosa llamada Sara de la cual los tres nos enamoramos, ella consciente de esto organizo una competencia para decidir con quien quedarse la cual consistía en cuatro etapas velocidad, fuerza, destreza e inteligencia a cual Roy gano la primera, Xavier gano la segunda, yo gane la tercera y Roy gano la cuarta de nuevo, lo que nos separo no fue la competencia sino que ella al ganador le daba un beso en cada competencia y eso nos hacia poner muy celosos a los demás cuando Roy gano se puso de novio con Sara pero ella seguía insinuándose a nosotros dos sin que él lo supiera hasta que un día ella me beso y Roy nos vio él se enojo con migo porque ella dijo que yo la había besado Xavier quiso interponerse pero se enojo y nos atacamos entre todos. En fin eso fue lo que paso, por eso Red, Harper y yo no nos llevamos bien - explico Dick algo dolido y con melancolía en su voz, pero bien disfrazada con firmeza a todos sus amigos

- Vaya y ¿eso hace cuanto tiempo fue?- pregunto Reach

- Hace 9 años más o menos - respondio Dick

- ¿Y por que no intentan arreglarlo?- pregunto Wally

- después de lo de Barbara a Red no quiero tenerlo ni a 600 m de distancia y a Harper después de la golpisa que nos dimos no vamos a poder vernos ni en figuritas por un largo, largo tiempo- finalizo con una cara de disgusto mientras iban llegando al patio ya cambiados de uniforme (en las clases normales los hombres van de saco, corbata y las mujeres de saco, corbata y pollera, pero en gimnasia van de ropa deportiva hombres de pantalón largo y mujeres de pantalón corto) Dick entro primero y vio al entrenador hablando con la prof de literatura y el entrenador se sonrojo.

- Vaya el amor se siente ¿no lo cree señor Feets?

- ¿Que estan mirando todos ustedes? vamos todos a correr- fializó más rojo que nunca el sr Feets

- Grayson no ves que los interrumpiste cuando estaba hablando con su novia - termino Vic

fin del capitulo 2


	3. un problema complicado

Capitulo 3: un problema complicado, el final de un castigo y un trato

Ya había terminado la hora de gimnasia, la ultima materia del día para este grupo de amigos y decidieron ir a tomar un helado para descansar un momento entonces:

- Chicos tengo algo que decirles - comento Abby con tristeza en su voz, al instante todos se le quedaron mirando.

- Y ¿que quieres decirnos Abby? - pregunto Gar algo asustado por el tono en la voz de su amiga.

- Verán, mis padres se van a divorciar y mi mamá quiere que viva con ella en Gotham City - dijo Abby en voz baja y los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas.

- ¿¡Qué?! - gritaron todos al unisono por la noticia que les acababa de revelar su amiga.

- ¿Como que se mudaran? tu no puedes irte ¿que pasara con nosotros, que pasara con el grupo y nuestro noviazgo? - comenzó a decir Vic exaltado frenando para tomar aire, esperar a la respuesta de su novia y ver la reacción de sus amigos.

- Lo se, lo mismo dije yo pero que otra opción me queda, mi padre se va a Milán y mi madre a Gotham, no tengo a nadie más para vivir con él, ademas esta decidido nos vamos la próxima semana - termino Abby.

- ¿La próxima semana?¿por que tan pronto? - esta vez quien pregunto fue Wally.

- Esperen la próxima semana, aun queda tiempo podemos conseguirte donde vivir aquí en la ciudad- dijo Dick con decisión y esperanza.

- ¿Pero donde?- preguntaron todos.

- fácil, con migo- ofreció Vic.

- No, no lo creo - sentencio Abby.

- ¿Que, por que?- pregunto confundido Vic

- Te daré 5 razones para no hacerlo:

N° 1 ¿que tal si terminamos y me mandas al diablo?

N° 2 mis padres no accederían

N° 3 si pasa la N° 1 no pienso vivir con mi ex y no creo que tu quieras

N° 4 mi padre tendría mucha desconfianza a que te propases y yo termine embarazada y por ultimo

N° 5 vives con tu padre y seria muy raro a y te daré una adicional para aclarar cualquier duda, tu y tu padre viven en un departamento pequeño, estaríamos muy apretados y seria incomodo ¿alguna duda?.

- Bueno, si lo pones así no se que podamos hacer - se excuso Vic pensativo.

- Y ¿si vives con Reach: su casa es grande, a tus padres les dará confianza, estarás en la ciudad, seguirás en el instituto, y seguirás con Vic, ademas dudo que con Reach quedes embarazada - propuso Gar.

- Ni loca, los padres de Reach me dan miedo, sin ofender Reach tu eres maravillosa y te quiero mucho - se excuso Abby.

- No te preocupes a mi también me asustan de vez en cuando- dijo Reach con mucha calma acto seguido todos rieron a gran carcajada.

- Bueno, eso fue gracioso chicos pero ¿que aremos?- pregunto Jenny después de al fin parar de reír.

- No se, esto es muy difícil, ni modo tendré que irme de Jump City - termino Abby con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No digas eso ya veras que podremos salir de esto- dijo Gar siempre optimista aunque sin percatarse de que un profesor que se estaba acercando dijo:

- Joven Grayson - llamo un profesor a Dick quien enseguida se volteo a ver al hombre y noto que era un hombre delgado, pelirrojo, ojos marrones, con un elegante acento ingles y algo excéntrico de inmediato noto que se trataba del profesor de idiomas el profesor Michel que quería hablar con él.

- Si señor soy yo, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? - pregunto educadamente Dick.

- Vera joven Grayson me entere de que a usted lo castigaron durante todo un mes ¿no es así?- pregunto el hombre.

- Algo así debo asistir a 2 horas de castigo por semana y media y no puedo salir del instituto por lo que queda del mes ¿por que lo pregunta?- conto Dick al hombre.

- Ya veo y dígame ¿no le gustaría que le quitaran el castigo?- pregunto aquel hombre al pobre chico confundido.

- Claro ¿por que?- pregunto Dick interesado.

- Vera le propongo un trato joven, yo tengo una amiga que se mudara a la ciudad y esta amiga tiene un pariente que asistirá a este instituto en dos o tres días y vera quiero que usted señor Grayson le muestre la escuela y le enseñe los lugares en los que se encuentran los salones en los cuales se le impartirán sus clases, a cambio de este favor yo hablare para que mañana sea su ultimo día de castigo ¿acepta joven Grayson?- explico el hombre mientras observaba aparecer una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Dick.

- Señor, usted acaba de hacer un trato y ¿como sera este estudiante?- pregunto Dick apretando la mano al profesor.

- No se preocupe yo lo buscare en ese momento - dijo Michel listo para irse.

-Bien, hasta entonces- se despidió Dick de aquel hombre.

- ¡Viejo felicitaciones!, que suerte tienes, ese trato te combiene - felicito Gar a su amigo

- Si, pero ¿a quien le vas a mostrar la escuela y por que te eligió a ti pudiendo elegir a cualquier chico del instituto o mejor aun por que no le muestra la escuela él? - preguto Vic a su amigo

- No lo se, pero que suerte tengo - se limito a responder Dick

- Dick tiene razón, tal vez sea una coincidencia - sentencio Abby

- Oigan tal vez es una chica horrenda, caprichosa, insoportable y mal humorada - dijo Wally pero cerro la boca al sentir la mirada asesina que sus 5 amigos y su novia le estaban dirigiendo.

- No le hagas caso de seguro no lo hace él porque tiene mucho trabajo que hacer - comento Reach aun sin quitar la mirada asesina de su amigo pelirrojo

fin del capitulo 3


	4. la misteriosa chica se llama Kori

Capitulo 4: La misteriosa visita se llama Kori

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde la noticia de Abby y el trato de Dick, los 7 amigos estaban esperando ansiosos por saber a quien Dick le debía mostrar la escuela. En la primera hora le tocaba historia y Dick rezaba para que esa persona llegara antes que la de historia ya que esta iba a tomar lección para la cual él no estudio por pensar una forma de resolver el problema de Abby, pero desafortunadamente no lo logro por lo tanto no estudio en vano. De repente se escucha como la puerta se abre dejando ver a la profesora y a Dick dejando caer su cabeza en su mesa.

- Señor Grayson si tiene sueño porque no es el primero a pasar a dar leccion- sentencio la de historia una mujer obesa, bajita, con lentes, ojos azules, cabello enrulado y castaño, pero a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva la mujer sabia como pensar buenos castigos o reprimendas que harían llorar al mas valiente o enviar a su pobre victima a su perdición, la victima en este caso pasaría a ser Dick

- Si es que yo ... - Dick trataba de pensar una buena escusa cundo de repente entro el profesor de idiomas pidiendo sacar a Dick quien en ese momento estaba eternamente agradecido de tener a ese profesor aunque no entendiera muy bien para que serbia su clase igualmente estaba agradecido

-Muy bien señor Grayson puede retirarse, el profesor Michel me explico el asunto para el cual lo necesita y lo dejare salir pero le tomare la lección después de clases ¿entendido?- pregunto la profesora a lo cual Dick respondió asintiendo con la cabeza repetidamente acto seguido se retiro con el joven detrás suyo ganándose la envidia y enojo de sus compañeros.

-"_uf de la que me salve pero ¿quien sera este estudiante misterioso?"_- pensaba Dick mientras inconscientemente seguía al profesor que de repente se quedo parado en un pasillo haciendo que Dick chocara contra él, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de ello porque no dijo nada

-Muy bien joven Grayson de seguro ya no tarda en llegar - dijo el profesor mirando de un lado para otro

- _"vaya, pero que impuntual aunque, mientras más tarde, más tendrá que esperar la de historia, no importa mucho por mi que tarde todo lo que quiera "_- pensaba Dick sin percatarse que el profesor ya no estaba a su lado, si no, que estaba hablando con una misteriosa chica, al darse cuenta de ello se acerco más para presentarse

-Si, como te decía querida este es el joven Richard "Dick" Grayson, él es el joven que te mostrara el instituto el día de hoy- preseto el hombre a Dick quien en realidad no estaba escuchando por estar tan embobado mirando a Kori una chica delgada, pelirroja, cabello largo hasta la cintura, piel perfectamente bronceada, linda figura, alta un poco mas baja que él pero no mucho, de unos impresionantes ojos verdes que brillaban como dos esmeraldas, vestida con el uniforme escolar femenino que consistía en una pollera corta hasta arriba de las rodillas, saco y corbata azules que debía admitir le quedaba muy bien, hasta que escucho al profesor que lo llamaba - Señor Grayson, señor Grayson ¿esta escuchandome? - pregunto el hombre exaltado

- Eh, si, si lo escucho perfectamente profesor - contesto el oji-azul al hombre junto a él

-Bien, esta es la señorita Anders usted debiera mostrarle la institución antes de la hora del almuerzo ¿escucho bien?- presento el profesor - a y por favor baje de la nube en la que esta por un momento- agrego aquel hombre al que Dick no presto la mínima atención por seguir mirando embobado a Kori

- Y ¿quieres empesar ahora o vas a seguir con la mirada perdida un rato más?- pregunto la chica intentando despertar al pobre de Dick

- Eh, si,si vamos a empezar sígueme por aquí por favor- pidio medio embobado el joven guiando a Kori

MIENTRAS EN EL AULA

La profesora fue al salón de maestros por unas fotocopias que olvido y los chicos estaban hablando de lo que acababa de pasar

-¿Por que creen que vino ese profesor aquí?- pregunto Gar

- Tonto ¿que no te acuerdas que ese profesor le quito el castigo a Dick como parte del trato que hicieron?- respondio Abby

- ¿Trato?¿de que trato hablan, que trato hizo Dick con ese hombre?- pregunto Barbara lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el salón lo escuchara y al instante todos se le quedaron viendo esperando a que contestaran

- ¿Les decimos?- pregunto temeroso Vic

- Si, digo ¿que daño puede hacer? - dijo Reach quien curiosamente estaba en esa clase junto con todos sus amigos y ademas Barbara, Xavier, Roy, Mina "Minina" Polilla la chica mas fácil del instituto que estaba detrás de Dick, una chica rubia, ojos azules, presumida, caprichosa líder de las animadoras, viva imagen de ejemplo de las animadoras de Reach, Tara Markov una chica rubia, de ojos azules, animadora igual a Minina, pero con la diferencia de que ella era la ex de Gar y que aun lo quería, Kole Weathers una chica castaña, divertida, graciosa, animadora como Tara y Minina pero lista y generosa que se desconocía de quien gustaba, ella y Tara eran el séquito (que siguen, acompañan a un líder) de Minina

- Vamos ¿lo van a decir o no?- preciono Tara a Reach

- Bien, Dick hizo un trato con ese profesor que consistía en: Él le quitaba el castigo a Dick, pero a cambio Dick debía mostrarle la escuela a un pariente de una amiga suya, Dick acepto y por eso vino a buscarlo, eso es todo- explico Reach como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo -ahora puedn retirarse ya les dijimos así que largo de nuestra mesa - termino con una mirada de molestia a la cual todos respondieron y se alejaron ya que no querían ver a una Reachel enojada

MIENTRAS CON KORI

- Y dígame ¿señorita Anders tiene algún nombre? - pregunto Dick

- Bien, ¿señorita Anders tiene algún nombre?- repitio Kori

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no en serio ¿tienes algun nombre por el cual pueda llamarte? - pregunto Dick aclarando a que se refería

- Si, Kori, me llamo Kori Anders - respondio ella con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-_"Maldición, hasta su nombre es hermoso ¿que acaso todo en esta chica es hermoso? aunque me pregunto si un beso suyo sera igual de lindo que... No Richard Dick Grayson ni se te cruce por la mente intentar besarle... Aunque si la ocasión se da... NO,NO,NO,NO,NO ni se te ocurra hablo en serio. Mejor vuelvo a prestarle atención a Kori antes de que crea que estoy loco o quiero ignorarla"_- y efectivamente fue así, Kori estaba pensando que había algo mal con Dick

-_" Baya efectivamente hay algo mal con este chico, parece algo distraído aunque es divertido puedo pensar tranquilamente en unos cortos periodos de tiempo, me pregunto en que estará pensando"_- pensaba Kori, que estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que no noto cuando Dick había vuelto en si y la estaba llamando

-_" baya ¿en que estará pensando o mejor dicho en quien?"_ - se pregunto mentalmente Dick -Am Kori ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Dick en voz alta

-Eh, si, si no hay problema solo pensaba- se explico la pelirroja algo sonrojada

-Que bonito sonrrojo- dijo Dick inconscientemente en voz alta

- ¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Kori confundida

- _" Entonces lo dije, no lo pensé y ¿ahora que hago? a ya se "_- pensó rápidamente Dick - Dije que nunca...había visto...ese matafuegos rojo- dijo rápidamente Dick apuntando al matafuegos en la pared - _"IDIOTA Richard Grayson eres el tipo más idiota del mundo ¿que pensara Kori de mi ahora?"_- se recriminó Dick mentalmente mientras se percataba de como lo miraba Kori -_" lo sabia debe creerme un loco o que tengo un problema mental ¿un matafuego es lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido? espero que lo crea"_ - se castigaba Dick mientras Kori pensaba

-_" ¿Acaso dijo que tengo bonito sonrojo? si es así no importa pero ¿un matafuego como escusa es lo mejor que se le ocurrió? este chico es raro es algo como diferente y muy interesante, vah no importa le seguiré la corriente"_- decidió Kori mentalmente - Asi que ¿no habias visto el matafuegos? - pregunto en voz alta

Luego de un gran suspiro interno Dick se digno a contestar -No, para ser honesto no nunca- se miraron un minuto y luego -jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se rieron los dos al unisono

-_"Baya que linda risa tiene, maldición Grayson ya olvidalo, eso nunca pasara "_- se dijo así mismo

- Lo lamento, me distraje y no te mostré los salones y ya no tenemos tiempo para volver al principio y ver todo antes de la hora del almuerso- se disculpo Dick

- No te preocupes, oye ¿eso es un mapa?- pregunto mirando a una dirección

- Si, no lo note - respondio Dick

- Es perfecto vamos. Mira aquí están anotados todos los salones del colegio le tomare una foto lo voy a estudiar en mi tiempo libre y ademas no me tomara mucho aprenderlo tengo buena memoria- explico Kori con los ojos llenos de esperanza

-Vaya eso es genial nos salvamos - dijo Dick tan feliz que no se contuvo y abrazo a Kori, cuando se percato de lo que había hecho la soltó y se disculpo muy sonrojado.

fin del capitulo 4


	5. La presentacion de Kori

**Primero que nada Dama del destino e Invitado gracias por los comentarios perdón por la tardanza pero es la escuela la que me mantiene ocupada y no puedo subir muchos capítulos espero les siga gustando mi historia y sin mas estorbos he aquí el siguiente capitulo**

Capitulo 5: la presentación de Kori

-Lo lamento, de verdad que, lo lamento no quise ser tan efusivo- se disculpaba muy avergonzado Dick golpeando su cabeza cuidadosamente contra la pared

- No hay problema de verdad, no tienes que pedir perdon- intentaba calmarlo Kori pero no podía lograrlo

-¿Que no hay problema? claro que hay problema una chica hermosa como tu fue abrasada por un chico con la reputación de cornudo y abandonado, además fue sin tu permiso- explico Dick preocupado y sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

-Es en serio no hay problema y espera un minuto ¿chica hermosa como yo?¿reputación de cornudo y abandonado? dime ¿por que tienes esa reputación? bueno solo si tu quieres - dijo o mas bien pregunto Kori mientras miraba como la cara de Dick se tornaba roja como un camión de bomberos

-¿Yo dije hermosa, cornudo y abandonado?- pregunto el pobre chico rojo como el pelo de Kori

-Si, si lo dijiste, es más hasta te pusiste mas rojo que el matafuegos- respondio la oji-verde con un aire divertido recordando la excusa del chico

- A si, je, je, je, je, je, si lo dije- admitió el peli-negro algo nervioso y aun mas rojo (si es que se podía) por el comentario de Kori, para luego pensar -_" Maldición si sigue actuando de esa forma tan dulce no voy a poder controlarme y voy a besarle esos dulces labios, tan perfectos, que dejan al descubierto esa hermosa sonrisa, que tiene en esa hermosa cara, dios si necesitaba pruebas de tu existencia ahora las tengo, gracias por mandarme a este ángel tan perfecto y... esperen un minuto acaso estoy babeando por Kori, una chica que apenas conozco y aunque admito que es hermosa, dulce, inteligente divertida y ¿ya dije hermosa? maldición ya deja de pensar en eso Grayson o comenzara a mirarte raro otra vez "_- se reprocho Dick mentalmente y luego voltear a ver a Kori que estaba ¿riendo?

- Lo lamento, estas tan rojo que no creí que pudiese hacerte enrojecer más- se explico la chica mientras miraba la cara del pobre chico

- Oye, eso fue muy cruel, eres muy mala- le reprocho Dick fingiendo estar enojado lo que causo otro ataque de risa en la joven que lo acompañaba

- Pero ya en serio ¿quieres saber por que tengo esa reputación?- pregunto Dick con tono serio

- Si, me gustaría pero, solo si tu quieres decirme - respondio la chica con un tono tan dulce que Dick en ese momento tuvo que sacar fuerzas de todo su ser par no besarle

- Bueno, hasta hace uno dias más o menos, mi novia me cambio por un tonto de mi clase, al parecer se veían seguido y por eso tengo esa reputación y en cuanto a lo de hermosa es verdad, si lo eres- conto el peli-negro diciendo esto ultimo algo rojo

-Pues ella se lo pierde y cuando ese "tonto" como tu dices termine con ella, créeme que se arrepentirá, en cuanto a lo de hermosa gracias eres muy dulce y no te preocupes no diré nada, es una promesa- termino la dulce pelirroja para después abrazarlo, dejándolo en estado de shock y algo sonrojado por unos segundos hasta corresponder el abrazo y alargarlo más, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de que todos estaban afuera para el almuerzo puesto que ya eran las 13:50 pm cuando

-Vaya, ¿Dick no nos vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga?- pregunto una voz que para Dick era muy conocida, era la voz de Vic, con todos sus amigos detrás de él y en ese momento Dick pidió que se lo tragara la tierra para no soportar las bromas e insinuaciones de Vic, Gar y Wally y las burlas de sus amigas.

-Hola, ¿que hacen fuera del aula?- pregunto Dick intentando cambiar de tema

- Son las 13:50 es hora del almuerzo y contesta mi pregunta- preciono Vic con sus demás amigos asintiendo a sus espaldas

- A si, chicos ella es Kori la estudiante a la cual me pidieron mostrar la escuela, Kori estos son mis amigos Victor Stone o Vic - es un placer- dijo el mas grande - bien, esta es su novia Abigail Bee alias Abby - un gusto - agrego esta - bien, él es mi mejor amigo Wiliam West o Wally - un pacer hermosa - dijo besando la mano de Kori y recibiendo un golpe por cortesía de su novia - la golpeadora es Jennifer Hills alias Jenny la novia del golpeado - presento Dick - un gusto y lamento el comportamiento de este tonto- se disculpo Jenny - para continuar tenemos a Reachel Roth o la anti-animadoras, es decir Reach- aclaro Dick después de ver la cara de su amiga - y para lo ultimo él es... - no termino de presentar a Gar ya que este lo interrumpió - Hola soy Tomas para ti linda - se presento Gar recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de una muy celosa y molesta Reach - no le hagas caso, su nombre es Garfield Logan o como todos lo conocemos Gar - corrigio Reach - cree que es gracioso pero no es verdad- agrego Dick diciéndolo en forma de susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Gar lo escuchase - Admitelo Gar, a nadie le gusta tus chistes- dijo adelantándose a su amigo viendo que abría la boca para protestar

-Es un placer- dijo Kori - y tu no seas tan malo apuesto a que debe tener un buen chiste ¿verdad?- pregunto a Gar

-Creeme, no lo tiene-dijo Wally

-Eso no es cierto, escuchen este ¿cual es la única letra que se come?- pregunto Gar -La G latina- termina este escuchando la risa de Kori a lo que todos la miran extrañados

-¿Te parecio divertido?- le pregunta Reach con una ceja levantada

-No, para nada- respondió Kori

- Y entonces ¿por que te ríes?- cuestiono Abby

- Es que, el chiste es tan malo que da risa- explico la pelirroja a lo que todos se rieron menos Gar

- Eso no es cierto- reprocho Gar

- No te enojes el objetivo de todo comediante es hacer reír ¿o no?- cuestiono Kori

- Si, eso creo - pensó el rubio para luego agregar - si tienes razón-

- Tengo una duda ¿por que ella es la anti-animadoras y él se cambio el nombre?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Bueno ella es la anti-animadoras porque no le agradan y él se cambio el nombre porque piensa que Tomas es nombre de chico guapo- aclaro Dick

- Oh, ya entiendo gracias- agradecio la oji-verde

-Oigan ya son las 14:05 vamos al comedor ¿Kori nos acompañas?- pregunto Vic

-No, lo lamento pero tengo que irme tal vez en otra oportunidad - respondio la pelirroja lista para marcharse

-Pero ¿tu no vendrás al instituto?- pregunto algo extrañado Dick

-Si, pero tengo que ir a ver a alguien, ademas mis días en el instituto inician mañana, bueno nos vemos mañana y fue un placer conocerlos, adios- termino despidiéndose Kori

-_"¿Ver a alguien? demonios de seguro ese alguien es su novio, soy un tonto como pude siquiera imaginar algo con ella, soy un idiota"_- se reprocho Dick mentalmente mientras iba con sus amigos hacia el comedor para almorzar

fin del capitulo 5

**ACLARACIÓN: cuando Dick dice "5 o 4 dias" da a entender que si sacaron la cuenta cuando le muestra la escuela a Kori es sábado pero estaban en clase de historia, en el primer capitulo quise decir que era martes y que llegaron en domingo para instalarse pero era martes así que Kori llego en un viernes gracias y manden un review**


	6. Una solucion, un espionaje y un misterio

**Gracias a todos los que escribieron y dejaron comentarios pero los consejos también son bien recibidos especialmente para corregir algún error ya que demuestra que se tomaron el tiempo para leer la historia y sin mas tardanzas he aquí el capitulo 6**

Capitulo 6: una buena noticia, un espionaje y un misterio

Los chicos estaban almorzando después de despedirse de Kori y mientras lo hacían hablaban de muchas cosas pero, uno de ellos estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que sus amigos decían

-Oye Dick ¿dinos que te pareció la chica?- pregunto Vic interesado en lo que diría su amigo

- Me parece muy interesante ¿por que preguntan?- contesto Dick sin muchos ánimos

-Por nada, solo que te vimos bastante "amistoso" con ella- explico Wally haciendo énfasis en la palabra amistoso

- ¿Que quieres decir? yo no estaba "amistoso" con ella, yo solo estaba...- no termino de decir Dick ya que Gar lo interrumpió -A-M-I-S-T-O-S-O , amistoso - termino el rubio

- Dímelo, Dick ella te gusta y mucho- preciono Abby

-Si, viejo se te caía la baba por ella- apoyo Wally a su amiga

-Ademas, no dejabas de mirarla, ni para parpadear- agrego Reach

- Bien, bien, bien tal vez actué un poco raro o baboso, pero ¿que importa? apuesto a que ahora iba a encontrarse con su novio para contarle lo raro y bobo que soy- admitio Dick diciendo esto ultimo bastante deprimido

- NOVIO, ¿ella te dijo que se iba a encontrar con su novio?- termino gritando Abby ganándose las miradas de todos sus compañeros en el comedor, incluso las de Barbara, Xavier, Tara, Kole, Roy, Minina pero, en especial la de sus amigos

-Lo que Abby quiere decir es,¿si TU Richard Grayson escuchaste que ELLA Kori iba a encontrarse con su novio? - explico Vic exagerando en los pronombres personales

-Bueno, no pero ella dijo que se iba a encontrar con "ALGUIEN" y "ALGUIEN" en mi mundo significa novio- explico Dick haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-En realidad el termino "alguien" se refiere a una persona un chico, una chica, una amiga, madre, padre, tío, tutor, etc. No es necesario que sea novio- termino aclarando Jenny

- A por cierto casi lo olvido, anoche me llego un mensaje de mi mamá diciendo que mi tía abuela Marina se mudara aquí a Jump City y que si quiero me puedo quedar con ella, aquí en la ciudad, en el instituto, con Vic, estoy tan feliz - termino diciendo con gran alegría Abby

-¡FELICITACIONES!- gritaron todos al unisono felices por su amiga

-Genial ahora vas a poder ayudarnos con Dick y Kori- finalizo Wally guiñando un ojo a su amigo que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el comentario de su mejor amigo

-¿Exactamente que quisiste decir con eso?- reprocho el oji-azul mientras pensaba-_" Dick y Kori la verdad me gusta como suena y si ellos tienen razón y Kori no tiene ningún novio. Kori ¿por que tienes que ser tan dulce y bonita?_- al estar tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos no se percato de que sus amigos estaban cantando una canción de enamorados

_**Dick y Kori están sentados **_

_**en el árbol de los enamorados **_

_**dándose besitos sin parar **_

_**muack, muack, muack, muack**_

-¿Que demonios están cantando montón de tarados?¿Reach tu también estas cantando como es posible?- termino reprochando el pobre peli-negro a sus amigos

-¿Como no hacerlo?- fue la única respuesta de Reach

-Si, ademas a ti que te importa, si no te gusta ¿o si?- termino preguntando Abby

-No, claro que no, eso es una tonteria- intento excusarse Dick pero el color de su cara lo delató

- Viejo te pusiste rojo- comento Wally

-Eso no importa, ademas ya les dije que ella tiene novio con el cual iba a encontrarse- termino Dick algo deprimido

-Otra vez con la burra al trigo, metetelo en la cabeza Dick si ella no lo dijo entonces no es cierto son solo tus delirios- dijeron al unisono Reach, Abby y Jenny

- Tal vez pero...- es oración quedo en el aire ya que las bocinas empezaron a sonar por toda la escuela con un mensaje del director

- atención alumnos ya que es viernes y es la primera semana de clases vamos a dejar las clases del día de hoy hasta aquí. En otras palabras para celebrar el final de la primera semana de clases les voy a dejar la tarde libre y por favor no causen problemas- finalizo la voz de aquel hombre a lo que todos comenzaron a aplaudir y terminaron su almuerzo para decidir que hacer durante lo que restaba del día

- Genial, y ¿que quieren hacer?- pregunto Vic

- Vamos al centro- propuso Gar a lo que todos dijeron que si -bien al centro se ha dicho- y después de eso todos salieron del comedor.

una vez afuera todos fueron a cambiarse ya que todavía tenían el uniforme de la escuela. después de unos 20 minutos todos ya estaban listos para partir. Reach llevaba puestos unos jeans negros, zapatillas haciendo juego, con una remera gris y una campera azul, Abby por su parte iba con una calza negra, botas de tacón negras, una remera y campera amarilla, en cuanto a Jenny una minifalda negra, con una remera mangas largas color gris, botas negras y unas medias largas. En cuanto a los chicos Dick tenia unos jeans negros, con zapatillas negras, una remera azul y una campera larga de color blanca (como en los jóvenes titanes misión tokio), Vic llevaba una sudadera gris, pantalones azules de gimnasia y zapatillas negras, Wally tenia una campera amarilla, pantalones de gimnasia delgados de color rojo, una camisa negra y zapatillas azules y por ultimo Gar llevaba pantalones cortos una remera verde con las letras B.I.T.W. ( best in the World, lo mejor del mundo) en letras verde claro.

-Bien ya que estamos todos listos vamos al centro- dijo Dick y así como si nada los 7 amigos salieron del instituto camino al centro.

ya más tarde en el centro todos iban mirando cosas que les gustaban, todos menos Dick que nada le llamaba tanto la atención hasta que vio a cierta pelirroja hablando con un hombre de unos 30 años, cabello negro como Dick, ojos marrones tan fríos como el acero, musculoso, alto, de apariencia dura y fría, que le estaba tomando la mano a Kori de un forma que hizo a Dick hervir de celos e ira por la forma en la que la miraba.

-Oye Dick ¿que miras?- pregunto Abby al ver a su amigo tan concentrado

-¿Que esa no es Kori?- pregunto confundido Gar

-Si, pero ¿quien la acompaña?- pregunto Wally saliendo del local

-Tal vez sea su padre, su tío o algún pariente - propuso Reach con voz monótona

- No lo creo es algo frío para ser pariente suyo, ademas la tiene tomada de la mano- dijo Vic razonando e inquietandose por ese extraño hombre

-Vengan quiero saber de que hablan- pidio el peli-negro

-O sea que quieres espiarla- aclaro Reach

-Vamos ¿que podemos perder?- dijo Vic y todos se fueron a una mesa cerca para ver y escuchar, pero no tanto como para que los vieran o escucharan

-Te lo estoy diciendo, esto es una oportunidad única haz bien este trabajo y te conseguiré todo lo que puedas soñar y más- ofrecio aquel hombre

-No estoy muy segura, ademas se nos complican las cosas, mi madre me inscribió en un instituto y no podre hacerlo todos los días como ahora - explico la pelirroja

- No importa, lo harás los fines de semana, los sábados para ser exactos, una semana por medio es todo- ofrecio el hombre

-¿Y si decidiera dejarlo hasta aquí y ya no seguir más?- pregunto desafiante la oji-verde

-Si hicieras eso serias una tonta, ademas no te dejaran dejarlo así tan facilmente- advirtio el extraño

-Entiendo pero tendrás que ayudarme a salir del instituto para hacer lo que me pides- razono Kori

-No creo que eso sea problema, ten. Has que tu madre firme esto y podrá hacer lo que quiera yo me encargare de ti- finalizo entregándole una forma a Kori

-Seras como mi apoderado, eso quiere decir que saldré los fines de semana sin problemas- razono la chica en voz alta

-Asi es y recuerda ni una palabra de esto a nadie- advirtio el peli-negro

-¿Y si ella se rehusara a que fueras mi apoderado?- preunto Kori con mirada seria

-En ese caso tendré que convencerla yo- finalizo aquel extraño sujeto con tono despiadado

-¿Eso es una amenaza a Erica?- pregunto Kori enojada por el tono de su acompañante

-No. Pero piénsalo, alguien con tu talento y tus encantos puede hacer lo que se le plazca, busca la forma de convencerla todo saldrá bien, te veré después preciosa, piénsalo bien, voy a esperar tu respuesta- se despidió aquel hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica pelirroja después de separarse se le quedo viendo un momento y dijo -Vaya, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿como una belleza como tu puede llegar a ser tan mortífera y peligrosa, pero tan dulce y tan atractiva al mismo tiempo?- pregunto aquel hombre sin apartar la vista de los labios de Kori, lo que estaba matando de celos y rabia a cierto chico de ojos azules

-Es que soy toda una rareza, creo que quedamos pocas si no es que soy la ultima- respondio Kori adivinando lo que tenia pensado aquel hombre -además recuerda que aun soy menor de edad, Slade- agrego para zafarse del agarre de Slade

-Slade, Vic recuerda ese nombre por favor- pidio Dick a su amigo que le respondió con una sonrisa a la cual correspondió agradecido

-Menor, pero una hermosa menor- acaro Slade para luego marcharse ignorando la mirada asesina de Dick la cual si pudiese matar Slade ya estaría 30m bajo tierra

fin del capitulo 6


	7. Una investigación y una decisión

Capitulo 7: Una investigación y una decisión

Después de escuchar aquella conversación los chicos regresaron al instituto para revisar algunas cosas ya que probablemente no podrían hacerlo al otro día porque iba a ser sábado y algunos irían a sus casas por todo el fin de semana y no regresarían hasta el lunes pero por estar en clases no podrían hacer nada. Ya eran las 20:30 pm y todos estaban en la biblioteca para empezar con su investigación acerca de ¿a que hora se integraría Kori?, ¿por que estaba con ese sujeto?, ¿quien era ese sujeto?, ¿por que la miraba de esa forma?, ¿por que pretendía besarla? o mas importante ¿que trabajo tendría que hacer Kori para él? todas estas preguntas y más rondaban la cabeza de los amigos pero en especial la de un chico peli-negro. Vic estaba tratando de ingresar al sistema de la escuela por medio de una computadora de la biblioteca hasta que:

-Lo hice, soy un genio- presumia Vic en voz baja para que no los escucharan

-Genial, ahora busca la información de Kori tal vez nos diga algo de ese sujeto tan raro que la acompañaba- pidio Dick a su amigo de ojos grises

-Viejo ¿por que te importa tanto ese sujeto?- pregunto su amigo rubio

-No lo se, solo me da mala espina- se limito a contestar el peli-negro

-¿Mala espina? yo diría celos - susurro Abby a Reach pero Dick llego a escuchar

-No son celos, es un mal presentimiento- aclaro Dick aunque en su cara empezaba a aparecer un tono carmesí

-No importa, pero me da curiosidad saber de esta Kori- dijo Wally frotando su barbilla como pensativo

-Dick, tenemos un problema, no puedo ingresar un alias como Kori al sistema y no sabemos su nombre completo, ni su apellido- explico Vic mirando a sus amigos algo preocupado por no saber que hacer

-Anders, prueba con Anders- pidio Dick a su musculoso amigo

-Bien, lo intentare- respondio y después de unos segundos en la computadora apareció la información de Kori -viejo ¿Como lo supiste?- pregunto sorprendido Vic a su amigo

-Es muy simple, cuando el profesor nos presento, nos presento por los apellidos- explico Dick con las manos en la cadera y algo rojo al recordar cuando Kori lo abrazo

-Aja ¿y ahora que hago, quieres que imprima la información?- pregunto indeciso Vic mirando a Dick curioso por el color rojo y la sonrisa de bobo que apareció en su cara

-Ha si, si, si, si imprimela, hazme ese favor- contesto el peli-negro después de volver en si

-Correcto, ya esta ¿nos vamos al dormitorio a estudiar?- mintio Vic al darse cuenta de que la bibliotecaria estaba muy cerca

-Claro, vamos- Dijo Wally siguiéndole la corriente a Vic al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba y tal como lo dijeron se fueron todos al dormitorio de los chicos, en el cual por coincidencia estaban los 4 chicos juntos

-Bien, veamos quien es esta chica misteriosa- dijo Gar con una sonrisa macabra y frotando sus manos

_EXPEDIENTE DE: ANDERS, KORIANA_

_Nombre completo: Koriana Mary Anders _

_Edad:16 _

_Sexo: mujer _

_Tipo de sangre: O+ _

_Localidades previas : Star City, Metrópolis, New York, New Jersey, Sprengood, Hadongfield, Woodsvoro, Cristal City, Gotham City_

_Localidad actual: Jump City_

_Estado civil de la menor: Bajo cuidado de la madre _

_Promedio: 9,95 - 10_

_Institutos previos: Instituto Tecnológico Camp Springs, Guil Seids, Seinfield High School, Temporality, Freus team, P.S.A, C.B.T, Sauth Harmony, Westling Hills _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 12 mes 3 (Marzo) año 1996_

_Actividades extra-curriculares: Karate, Natación, Animación, Atletismo, Computación, Arqueria, Tae-Kwan-Do, Artesanía y Gimnasia _

_Enfermedades bajo cuidado: Ninguna_

_Casillero N°: 3442_

_Dormitorio N°: 451_

_En caso de emergencia llamar a : 174598346238 madre _

_Amonestaciones o llamadas de atención: Ninguna_

_Asistencias: Perfecta _

_Padre/ madre/ tutor: Erica Jazmín Anders (madre) y Jhoel Isaias Streind (padre)_

_Hermanos/ as : ninguno_

_Estado civil de los padres: Divorciados _

_Fecha: 15 mes: 12 (diciembre) año: 2000_

_Estado civil de la madre: Viuda _

_Día: 13 mes 3 (marzo) año: 2001_

_Estado civil del padre: Difunto _

_Día: 13 mes: 3 (marzo) año: 2001_

-Vaya, viejo esta chica se ha mudado más que todos nosotros juntos- Dijo Vic algo sorprendido

-Si y ha sido transferida en mas de 6 ocaciones a mas de 6 institutos diferentes- agrego Wally

-Si, pero ¿vieron cuantas actividades?- comento Abby

-Esta chica puede matarnos a todos a golpes sin el menor esfuerzo- agrego Gar tan sorprendido como los otros

-¿Quien tiene tanto tiempo para hacer todo esto?- cuestiono Reach

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- comento Dick provocando que todos se le quedaran viendo

-Viejo ¿puedes explicarnos? porque no entendemos nada- comento Wally

-Hagan los cálculos ella tiene 16, estuvo en 9 institutos diferentes, en 9 diferentes ciudades que es lo mismo, su padre falleció, su madre no paraba de mudarse, sabe todas esas cosas, es obvio que esta en excelente forma, por lo tanto supongamos que estuvo en un instituto un año y después era transferida si lo calculamos podremos saber a que edad murió su padre- explico Dick con suma paciencia - pero tengan en cuenta que no puede mudarse por un lapso de un año- agrego Dick

-Eso nos da un total de 6 años- contesto Vic

-Bien, ahora resten un año de los tramites de divorcio- pidio Dick

-5, nos da 5 años- contesto apurado Gar

-Sus padres se divorcian, al año su padre muere, su madre se la lleva, pierde a sus amigos de hecho después no puede hacer amigos ya se muda cada año, aprende Karate, Tae-Kwon-do, Natación, y otras cosas más ¿que se puede esperar de una niña así?, solo una niña sin infancia, un pasado oscuro, una niñez manchada, muchos de esos casos terminan en ladrones, drogadictos, fríos, temerosos, inseguros y muy lastimados seres humanos.- termina Dick mirando a sus amigos a los ojos uno por uno

-Ella no parece una niña así y tu lo sabes- reprocho Reach

-Tal vez no lo parezca pero créeme Reachel es asi- termino Dick

-No, no es así, muchos logran superarlo e incluso hasta lo dejan de lado por sus seres amados, en este caso su madre, que es su fuerza, su soporte, su roca y lo que la mantiene a flote- termina reprochando Abby

-Ella tiene razón, tal vez no conozcamos a Kori desde hace mucho pero cuando nos la presentaste pude sentir algo nuevo, algo como felicidad y esperanza, como si todo tuviera solución ¿dime que tu no sentiste lo mismo?, mirame a los ojos y dime que no lo hiciste - desafio Jenny a Dick

-No puedes ¿verdad?, no puedes porque tu también lo sentiste ¿o me equivoco?- agrego Wally apoyando a su novia y su amiga

-Tienes razon, no puedo, lo poco que hable con ella sentí lo mismo que Jenny, pero aun no entiendo ¿de que trabajo hablaba con ese tal Slade?- admitio Dick algo sonrojado por recordar cuando estuvo con Kori

-Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no hay que espiarla, olvidemos este asunto y veamos si podemos ser todos amigos ¿que dicen?-propuso Abby con animo y alegría

-¡SIIIIII!- dijeron todos los demás al unisono

fin del capitulo 7


	8. El trabajo y la integracion de Kori

**Gracias a todos los que me comentaron y les doy la bienvenida a todos los que apenas están empezando a leer este fic aunque no vean esto hasta este capitulo pero no importa igual gracias por leer y sin más tardanzas he aquí el cap 8**

Capitulo 8: El trabajo y la integración de Kori

Luego de decidir que olvidarían el asunto todos se fueron a dormir o intentaron hacerlo ya que uno de ellos no lograba conciliar el sueño y si efectivamente ese chico era Dick. Él no podía dormir por estar pensando en cual podría ser el trabajo de Kori y el nombre de Slade no paraba de sonar en su cabeza una y otra vez

-Demonios ¿por que no puedo olvidar este maldito asunto?¿sera que acaso ese sujeto Slade le querrá hacer daño a Kori?¿que maldito trabajo querrá Slade que haga Kori? vamos Dick olvida ese asunto, tienes que olvidarlo como los demás, mañana la veras y aclararan todo este maldito asunto- se decía a si mismo en voz baja para no despertar a sus amigos que dormían plácidamente como si nada, mientras pensaba:

-_"Mañana te veré mi linda Kori, a tus hermosas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos, esos hermosos labios que desearía besar todos los días, esa delgada cintura que amaría sujetar para traerte más a mi, no se porque toda tu eres perfecta, no puedo esperar para verte mañana no tardes más por favor, te quiero ver, te quiero sentir, besar, abrazar y muchas otras cosas...santo cielo es verdad, mis amigos tienen razón apenas llevo conociéndote un día y ya estoy loco por ti ¿que tendras que facinas a todos? a Reach, Gar, Vic, Abby, Jenny, Wally y a Slade. Slade juro que si ese tipo te llegara a dañar un solo cabello de la cabeza yo mismo lo matare, nadie repito, nadie toca nunca a mi Kori. Mi Kori..."_- y con ese ultimo pensamiento Dick se dejo ir a los brazos de Morfeo esperando a que amaneciera.

MIENTRAS EN UN EDIFICIO LEJOS DEL INSTITUTO

Slade estaba en su oficina, sentado en un escritorio contando billetes cuando alguien golpea a su puerta -Adelante, vaya, me alegra que hayas podido venir querida- recibio Slade a una chica pelirroja con una cola de caballo en el pelo, un traje que consistía en una calza, unas botas sin tacón, una remera mangas largas, guantes, un cinturón y un antifaz en color negro

-Te dije que vendría, pero no pude convencer a Erica de firmar la autorización que me diste, pero dijo que podre salir del instituto los fines de semana- contesto la visita de Slade quitándose el antifaz para mostrar unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda

-Bien, tendremos que conformarnos con eso ¿no es así Kori o debería decir Starfire?- acepto Slade observando a Kori

-¿Cuando sera mi próximo trabajo?- pregunto Kori soltándose el pelo y tomando asiento en una cilla frente a él

-Sera mañana en la mañana, espero que estés lista para entonces, por cierto diste un buen espectáculo pero la próxima vez si te arriesgas tanto créeme que lo vas a lamentar, ahora vete- centencio Slade con una mirada llena de rencor e ira

- Bien, pero recuerda el instituto y que Erica no firmo la autorización entonces te veré el sabado- se despidió Kori recordando las malas noticias a Slade quien le dirigió una mirada de molestia

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Todos ya habían despertado y estaban esperando a Dick que estaba terminando de comer su desayuno, una vez terminado todos se dirigieron a la oficina del director para averiguar a que hora se integraría Kori para darle la bienvenida al instituto. Ya en la oficina los chicos (Dick, Gar y Abby) estaban hablando de Kori

-Señor director vera nosotros queríamos preguntarle ¿a que hora se va a integrar la señorita Anders?- pregunto Dick algo entusiasmado aunque ocultándolo para que no se burlen de él

-Lo siento chicos pero la Srta. Anders no se integrara hasta el día lunes- contesto algo serio el director

-¿que? pero ella dijo que se integraría hoy¿por que no lo hará?- pregunto desilusionado Gar

-Veran, al parecer el día de hoy la madre de la Srta. Anders tubo que irse de viaje y no volverá hasta mañana, y ellas querían despedirse apropiadamente- explico el hombre como algo muy normal

-Que mal, bueno parece que la veremos el lunes, gracias por la información señor director- agradecio educadamente Abby al hombre frente a ella que le contesto con una leve sonrisa luego se retiraron de la habitación para ir al patio con sus demás amigos para hablar de lo que pasaba

EN EL PATIO

-Oigan, ¿no les parece extraño todo esto?- pregunto Gar derrepente

-Esperava que alguien lo dijera- contesto Abby inclinando la cabeza

-Mejor lo olvidamos, esperamos hasta el lunes para hablar con ella y ahora vamos a algún lado ¿que dicen?-ofrecio Wally

-Si tienes razón vamos al centro, a una función de pelea escuche que habrá una invitada especial- comento Gar a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo

-¿Desde cuando vas a esas cosas?- pregunto intrigado Dick mirando a su amigo rubio

-Desde que tenia 6, la primera vez que fui, fue con mi padre y mi tío. Esas peleas son geniales- respondio Gar como lo más normal del mundo

-Bueno, podría ser divertido ¿que dicen?- comento Vic

-Yo voy- dijeron Dick y Wally al unisono

-¿Que dicen chicas?- pregunto Wally y luego de unas miradas rápidas las chicas se dignaron a contestar - bien ¿por que no? - dijeron todas al unisono. Ya dicho y hecho todos se fueron a un edificio que parecía abandonado pero no era así ya que había un hombre en la puerta que apenas vio a Gar se hizo a un lado

-Señor logan hacia tiempo que no lo veía por aqui- saludo el hombre musculoso al rubio

-Si, es que la escuela me mantiene ocupado, lamento el abandono mamuth- respondio el oji-verde

-No hay problema ¿oye ellos vienen contigo?-pregunto en un susurro mirando a los chicos

-Si ¿puedes dejarnos pasar?- pregunto tímidamente el rubio

-Claro, amigos de Gar son amigos de la casa, adelante y diviertance- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasen los chicos y chicas

-Gracias viejo te debo una oye ¿quieres que te traiga lo mismo de siempre?- pregunto muy animado Gar

-Porsupuesto ya sabes lo que me gusta- repondio el gigante

-Dalo por hecho- se despidió Gar y entro con los demás que lo esperaban

-Vamos a buscar unos lugares- dijo Gar y como por arte de magia había 7 puestos disponibles uno al lado del otro los cuales ocuparon al instante ya que escucharon la voz del anunciador:

-Damas y caballeros les presento aquí al terrroooorrrr de terrores, el aniquilador de las bestias he aquuuiiiiii aaaa Monsterrrrrr- presento al luchador N° 1 que era la unión de un Gar, con un Vic y un Dick en uno solo

-Viejo, pobre del que se tenga que enfrentar a esa bestia- comento muy emocionado Gar

-Y la siguiente concursante la apodan Afrodita: hermosa pero vengativa, una rosa pero cuidado que tiene espinas, la incomparable Starfire - termino de decir el anunciador para dejar al descubierto a la antes mencionada. Los fanáticos le arrojaban rosas, uno que otro piropo o un silbido a lo que ella contestaba con una reverencia la cual termino enseguida para acercarse al anunciador - vaya parece que nuestra belleza tiene un anuncio para nosotros- comento aquel hombre

-Veran se me pidió dar una buena pelea pero se que este "sujeto" no intentara dañarme porque soy mujer y por ese mismo motivo le dare algo por lo cual pelear...- hizo una pausa para mirar al publico- si llegara a perder este combate, yo Starfire me quitaré la mascara ante todos ustedes, así es les mostraré el verdadero rostro detrás de la mascara- termino la chica de negro mirando desafiante a Slade que estaba en un palco privado con el ceño fruncido

-Viejo esa chica esta loca- comento Gar sorprendido

-Si, yo ni loco me meto en ese escenario con semejante bestia- alego Wally

-Y menos lo desafio- agrego Vic pasmado por la actitud de la joven

-Ay que admitirlo tiene agallas- comento Dick algo interesado esperando a que la pelea iniciara

-Muñeca estas perdida- centencio Monster mientras le lanzaba una lluvia de golpes a la joven pelirroja que los esquivaba con mucha facilidad y al descuidarse, la pelirroja lo derribo acentuando un golpe en el estomago a lo que el grandullón callo al suelo lleno de dolor

-Wow, creo que tendrán que comerse sus palabras- comento pasmada Jenny

-Si, las chicas somos super fuertes- felicito Abby

-Lo admito sabe pelear- apoyo Reach

-Siii, Starfire vencelo- grito con todas sus fuerzas Dick a lo que la pelirroja reconoció la voz y volteo a verlo distrayéndose del combate y recibiendo un golpe en la cara por parte de Monster dejándola con la boca sangrando

-¿Que pasa preciosa?¿asustada?- pregunto desafiando a la peliroja- hare que te quites esa mascara pase lo que pase, yo ganare esta pelea- agrego asegurando su victoria muy confiado a lo que Starfire respondió limpiando la sangre de su boca y poniendo los puños en alto

-¿Como puede estar de pie después de un golpe como ese?- pregunto asombrado Wally

-Escucha Monster yo quería que esta pelea fuera entretenida pero debo informarte que ya me aburrí, por lo tanto terminare con esto ahora - explico Star lo más tranquilamente posible lo que hizo enfurecer más al gigante que concentro toda su fuerza a un solo golpe que la chica esquivo muy fácilmente aprovechando la oportunidad para propinarle una buena patada en la cara al gigante que callo sin un par de dientes y totalmente fuera de combate

-Baya no por nada le dicen Starfire. Señoras y señores la ganadora ¡Starfire!- precento el anunciador

-Que fantastica pelea ¿no lo creen?- pregunto emocionado Gar

-¡Siii!- gritaron todos al unisono observando como bajaba la ganadora de aquel escenario. Inmediatamente todos fueron a saludarla y felicitarle por tal victoria

-Oye estubiste fantástica- comento Gar- si, tu si que tienes fuerza- apoyo Vic- le pateaste el trasero a ese sujeto eres muy fuerte- agrego Dick más calmado que sus amigos- eres fantástica ¿o no chicas?- pregunto Abby a lo que sus dos amigas asintieron

-Gracias- se limito a contestar Star/ Kori con el corazón a mil por hora rogando que no la descubrieran

-Somos: Dick, Gar, Vic, Reach, Wally, Jenny y yo me llamo Abby - presento esta ultima

-Mucho gusto yo soy... - se detuvo porque estuvo a punto de decir su verdadero nombre- Star, Starfire- termino al fin diciendo su nombre falso

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que se preocupen, adiós y fue un gusto conocerte Starfire- se despidió Gar marchándose con sus amigos detrás suyos para comprar una salchicha, con papas, mostaza y mayonesa

-¿Para que es eso Gar?- pregunto curioso Dick

-Es el pago por dejarme entrar- se limito a contestar el aludido entregándole el producto a mamut que lo comió de un solo bocado para luego este marcharse saludando con la mano al recién mencionado

-Alto chicos- pidio Wally derrepente

-¿Que te sucede Wally?- pregunto preocupada Jenny

-Nada, es solo que quiero ir al baño- pidio el pelirrojo entrando en un local para utilizar el baño dejando a sus amigos y su novia con una gota tipo anime en la nuca

EN LA OFICINA DE SLADE

Slade estaba histérico por la distracción de Kori y estaba esperándola con su peor humor, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le informo que la recién mencionada estaba en la habitación -¿Querias verme?- pregunto intrigada la chica vestida con su ropa de civil. Con una campera negra, unos jeans y unas botas largas. A lo que Slade le propino una bofetada en la cara dejandole la marca del golpe

-La proxima vez que te arriesgas así o me desafíes de esa manera créeme que sera mucho peor ¿entendido?- advirtio o más bien amenazo Slade

-Lo que usted diga, no volverá a suceder de nuevo - garantizo Kori con la mano en el golpe y una mirada de odio y desprecio

-Eso espero, ya que no querría verte con esa hermosa cara llena de golpes- especifico Slade sosteniendo la barbilla de Kori con la yema de su dedo indice

-No lo haré se lo aseguro- respondió Kori librándose del agarre de Slade aun con la marca del golpe en su cara y el labio partido

fin del capitulo 8


	9. una sospecha y una conclusión

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y deseen me suerte para esta historia en fin sin más parloteo he aquí el capitulo 9**

Capitulo 9: Una sospecha y una conclusión

Después del golpe de Slade, Kori se dirigió al baño a cubrir con maquillaje los golpes de Slade y Monster, se despidió de Mamut que la creía una amiga de Starfire y se dispuso a irse por la puerta principal

EN EL LOCAL

-Vamos Wally, si que te tardaste- pidio impacientado Dick apurando a su amigo que salia de aquel lugar en el cual fue al baño

-Voy, ya voy cielos uno ya no puede ir al baño tranquilo- protestaba Wally en voz alta

-Si, si, si ya vamonos - ignoro Dick las quejas de su amigo pelirrojo

-Dios no se porque hay que apurarnos pero en fin ya vamo...- Wally dejo esa palabra al aire al ver algo o mejor dicho a alguien salir del lugar de la pelea a la cual habían asistido- ¿oigan esa no es Kori?- pregunto finalizando su dialogo

-Si, creo que si- apoyo Gar

-¿Pero que estaba haciendo en ese lugar?-pregunto Abby si entender

-No lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar - dijo decidido Dick cruzando la calle en dirección a Kori quien no lo había notado

-Hola Kori ¿que sorpresa no?-saludo Dick asustando a la pelirroja

-Dick, me asustaste ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto la chica agitada por el susto mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos

-Nosotros vinimos a ver una pelea ¿y tu?- pregunto calmado Gar

-¿Yo?, a si yo vine a ver a una amiga- contesto Kori algo nerviosa

-¿Y esa amiga acaso es luchadora o que?- interrogo Reach con una ceja levantada

-Si, de hecho ella peleo hoy, su nombre es Starfire- finalizo más calmada y segura Kori

-¡Starfire!- gritaron todos sorprendidos

-Si ¿por que?-termino la chica muy segura y confiada

-¿Que te paso en la cara?- pregunto algo preocupado Dick al observar detenidamente la mejilla y el labio de Kori que empezaba a sangrar

-Nada solo un pequeño accidente- explico la chica preocupada porque la descubrieran

-¿Accidente, que paso tu y tu amiga se pelearon o que?- pregunto exaltado Dick sosteniendo la cara de una sorprendida oji-verde que pensaba -_" ¿Acaso se esta preocupando por mi?, parece no querer soltarme y esta muy histérico no creo que... NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Koriana Anders no creeras que le gustes a este chico ¿o si?... tiene que ser otra cosa apenas lo conoces y él a ti debe ser sorpresa, si eso debe ser"_- termino de pensar en bobadas y prestar atención su alrededor

-No, solo intentaron robarme esta mañana, eso es todo, un oficial me ayudo y ya eso fue todo- mintio rápidamente Kori ante la mirada de sus nuevos compañeros

-¿Ya presentaste la denuncia?- pregunto preocupada Reach

-Si, ya lo hice- contesto Kori- lo lamento pero los veré mañana en el instituto, ¿si?- termino comenzando a alejarse la pelirroja

-Pero ¿por que te vas?- pregunto desconcertado Vic

-Esque tengo que ir a casa o mi mamá va a matarme, adios- se despidió para luego correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ahí

-Mejor volvamos al instituto- sugirio Dick

YA EN EL INSTITUTO

-¿Ustedes le creyeron lo de la amiga luchadora?- pregunto indeciso Gar

-¡Claro que no!- gritaron todos al unisono

-¿Entonces que creen?- volvio a preguntar el rubio

-Yo creeo que ella es Starfire- centencio Abby

-Yo igual- contestaron Reach, Vic, Wally, Jenny y Dick

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- interrogo Gar

-Facil, hablaremos directamente con ella mañana- se limito a contestar Dick como lo más normal del mundo a lo cual sus amigos se miraron y asintieron con decisión

-Bien, entonces esta decidido- aclaro el oji-azul para irse de la habitación reprimiendo la desesperación que lo consumía por dentro

fin del capitulo 9

**si, lo se es algo corto pero es lo más que puedo escribir por ahora y no me culpen a mi culpen a mi profesores de : historia, ingles, físico química y ciudadanía que los quiero pero me dan mucha tarea. En fin más tarde voy a empezar a escribir otra historia **


	10. la historia de Kori

Capitulo 10: La historia de Kori

Ya era el día en el que Kori por fin ingresaría al instituto solo faltaba que la llevaran a su cuarto y desempacara. Dick se maldijo mentalmente por no poder recordar en que dormitorio estaría ella y ninguno de sus amigos se había fijado con mucha atención, además descubrieron que alguien ingreso al sistema pero no saben quien por lo tanto cambiaron las contraseñas de seguridad y ahora había cámaras en la biblioteca para vigilar mejor lo que hacen los alumnos allí. Todos estaban en el patio discutiendo que hacer

-Viejo ¿es en serio como puedes no recordar el dormitorio de la chica que te gusta?- pregunto exasperado Gar

-Para empezar ella no me gusta, y después ¿por que me criticas tanto? si tu, ni nadie lo recuerda- centencio el oji-azul mirando a su amigo

-Bien, convengamos que todos somos unos tontos por no prestar atención a un detalle tan importante,¿pero que importa si la veremos tarde o temprano?- comento Abby lo más calmada posible

-¿Ustedes como creen que reaccione cuando sepa que la investigamos?- pregunto asustado el rubio

-No lo se, pero una pregunta mejor seria ¿quien se lo va a decir?- cuestiono Wally sentado en la mesa

-Es obio que lo va a hacer Dick ¿verdad?- soluciono Abby

-¿Que, por que yo?- pregunto exaltado Dick

-Simple porque tu nos metiste en este problema al querer investigarla- señalo Reach mirando como se le caía la mandíbula a Dick

-Si, Reach tiene razón tu se lo tienes que decir- apoyo Vic a su amiga

-Pero si fue Gar quien propuso ir al centro, él tendría que decirselo- cuestiono Dick señalando a Gar con el pulgar

-¿Que por que tengo que ser yo al primero que mate?- cuestiono Gar a sus amigos

-¿Como que al primero que mate?- pregunto Reach con una ceja levantada

-Si, pues ya saben que ella sabe todas esas cosas podría matarme sin el menor esfuerzo- aclaro el oji-verde acto seguido todos se cayeron de espaldas

-Ella no te va a matar tarado- contesto Jenny exasperada por la suposición de su amigo

-¿A no?- pregunto incrédulo Gar con un dedo en su barbilla

-No, y si lo hace no podría deshacerse del cuerpo tan rápido como para no darnos cuenta- repuso Wally ganándose un golpe por parte de su novia

-Que tonterias dices. En fin ¿quien lo hará?- pregunto ya molesta Jenny

-Yo propongo que vayamos todos juntos- hablo Vic para luego agregar -asi si nos quiere matar habría testigos y seremos más por lo cual podremos detenerla de golpear a alguien- termino poniéndose de pie en una pose de victoria con la mano izquierda en la cadera y con la derecha formando el símbolo de amor y paz

-Eso no suena tan mal- admitió Dick con todos sus amigos asintiendo levemente

-Bien, ya esta decidido. Hay no ¿Reach viste mi teléfono?- pregunto cambiando de tema Abby

-Creo que lo dejaste en la habitacion- respondió esta mirando a su amiga

-¿Me acompañan es que tengo que llamar a mi abuela?- pidió haciendo puchero y mirando a sus amigos

-Bien, vamos- acepto Dick. Al llegar, en la puerta vieron al director con una chica que era -¡KORI!- gritaron todos pero al parecer no los escucharon

-Vamos, hay que hablar con ella- dijo decidida Abby

-Hola Kori- saludo Abby a la pelirroja frente a ella

-Hola chicos ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto la oji-verde

-Este es nuestro dormitorio- se limito a contestar Reach

-¿En serio?, que coincidencia este es también mi dormitorio- repuso alegre Kori

-¿En serio?, vaya eso es genial ven vamos a ayudarte a entrar tus cosas- se ofrecieron Abby, Jenny y Wally dejando a Reach, Dick, Vic y Kori muy confundidos

-Am ¿gracias?- respondió dudosa Kori

-No hay problema, ¿oye podemos hablar contigo?- pregunto nerviosa Abby

-Claro ¿por que no?- dijo Kori extrañada por el comportamiento de la chica para luego entrar seguida de Reach, Dick y Vic

-¿De que quieren hablar conmigo?- pregunto curiosa Kori sentándose en la cama

-Veras ¿como te explico?..- hizo una pausa Abby buscando ayuda en sus amigos - El viernes pasado nos dieron la tarde libre y nosotros fuimos al centro...-explico Wally -Y te vimos con un hombre muy escalofriante...- continuo Gar -Que estaba hablando contigo de un trabajo misterioso...- agrego Reach -Si, y tal vez entramos a la base de datos de la escuela para buscar información tuya...- continuo Jenny - Y encontramos que sabes Karate, Tae-kwon-do, Arqueria y muchas otras cosas más...- explico Vic -Si, además de eso encontramos que tus padres se divorciaron, tu padre falleció y...- no termino de contar Dick ya que Kori lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie

-¿Por que me investigaron?¿que acaso no tuvieron nada mejor que hacer?- cuestiono Kori con la voz quebrada y apunto de llorar del coraje

-No, no es eso es solo que...-Dick fue interrumpido de nuevo por la chica

-¿Que?¿ahora me dirán que se preocupan por mi, una completa extraña por algo que seguramente sus mentes imaginaron?- pregunto Kori indignada

-No, es solo que nos dio miedo de que algo malo pasara, eso es todo solo nos preocupamos porque te consideramos una amiga- explico inseguro Gar

-¿Una amiga?, si querían saber ¿por que solo no preguntaron?- cuestiono con los brazos cruzados la pelirroja sin notar la mirada embobada de cierto chico peli-negro que en ese momento pensaba que la joven se veía endiabladamente hermosa cuando estaba enojada, aunque le tomo unos segundos quitar esas ideas de su cabeza y volver a la realidad

-Lo sentimos, en serio, pero queríamos saber quien era ese sujeto- se excuso Abby

-No hay pero que valga ustedes me investigaron y eso es como una traicion- centencio la oji-verde un poco más calmada y sentándose en su cama

-Lo sabemos, pero no podíamos evitar pensar que ese sujeto podría hacerte daño- comento Dick sentándose junto a Kori

-¿Nos perdonas?- pregunto indeciso Wally

-Solo si prometen no volver a hacer algo como esto- contesto Kori con una leve sonrisa a lo que todos la abrasaron

-Esperen ¿hay algo más que deba saber?- pregunto interesada la pelirroja

-Hicimos unos cálculos y nos dieron que te mudabas de ciudad cada año ¿podrias decirnos por que?- pregunto inseguro Dick

-Bien- contesto después de un suspiro para luego continuar - Veran todo comenzó cuando yo tenia 5: Mis padres se divorciaron, yo viví con mi padre por un año hasta que murió, después mi madre me llevo lejos de allí para dejar esos malos recuerdos y seguir adelante. En cada ciudad que nos mudamos mi madre conseguía buenos trabajos entonces comenzó a mandarme a institutos en los cuales yo no conocía a nadie y a medida que lo hacia mi madre conseguía un trabajo mejor en otra ciudad, entonces nos mudabamos. Cuando me mude a Sprengood intentaron secuestrarme en la salida de un almacén al que fui a comprar, entonces apareció un hombre que me ayudo...- contaba Kori mientras recordaba ese momento

FLASH BACK

Kori con la edad de 10 años salia de una tienda con una bolsa de bombillas para la luz de su habitación, cuando un hombre muy extraño salio de un callejón y comenzó a perseguirla, al percatarse de esto comenzó a caminar más rápido pero se detuvo cuando otro salio de un callejón y se paro frente a ella. Mirando para todos lados buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarla y al notar que la calle estaba desierta comenzó a desesperarse y sin darse cuenta uno de los hombres la tomo por atrás mientras ella pateaba, el otro le sostenía las piernas y el primero le tapaba la boca para que no gritara. -_"Estoy perdida, ¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!"_- pensó la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos, al parecer alguien la había visto porque cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en el suelo observando como sus secuestradores estaban inconscientes y un hombre estaba de pie frente a ella.

-¿_Estas bien?- _pregunto aquel hombre, un hombre pelirrojo, alto, musculoso y por su acento era ruso

-_S-si-_ respondió nerviosa la chica aun en el suelo observando como aquel hombre se inclinaba para llegar a su altura

_-Y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?- _interrogo el pelirrojo

_-K-Kori, ¿y el su-suyo?-_ tartamudeo la oji-verde asustada

_-Mi nombre es Leonid Konstantinovitch Kovar- _(estrella roja) se presento aquel hombre-_pero muchos me llaman Leo-_ abrevió observando como la cara de la niña se transformaba en una mueca de duda

_-Pues muchas gracias Leo- _agradeció la pequeña levantándose dándole la mano en forma de saludo a su nuevo amigo

_-De nada y oye me parece que aquí viene tu mamá- _comento Leo viendo a una angustiada mujer de unos 45 años, pelirroja, ojos azules, cabello corto, linda figura, llorando mientras abrasaba a su hija -_Mi bebita, mi pobre bebita, lo lamento tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, no sabes cuanto lo siento no debí dejarte sola mi amor- _repetía una y otra vez esa angustiada mujer

-_No te preocupes mamá, este hombre me ayudo, él me salvo de esos sujetos- _intento calmar la niña a su angustiada madre

-_Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias. No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, si algo le hubiera pasado a mi bebe no se lo que hubiera hecho, gracias de verdad- _repetía una y otra vez la mujer agradeciendo al hombre y abrasando a Kori al mismo tiempo

_-No fue nada. En serio, pero dígame ¿le interesaria inscribir a su hija en una academia de pelea?- _pregunto el ruso

_-No ¿por que haría eso?- _cuestiono la mujer separándose un poco de su hija

_-Vera yo soy maestro de Karate y Tae-kwon-do. podría enseñarle a su hija para que pueda defenderse de personas como ellos - _explico el pelirrojo con toda calma

_-¿Puedo mamá, puedo?- _pidió emocionada la niña dando pequeños saltos en su lugar

_-No lo se hija, eso es algo muy peligroso- _comento algo indecisa y preocupada la madre de la niña

_-Por favor siiii- _insistió la pequeña

_-Esta bien ¿de cuanto estaríamos hablando?- _pregunto rindiéndose la mujer

_-No, se equivoca, las lecciones son gratis y me gustaría tener algunas alumnas para variar un rato- _explico Leo bromeando un poco

_-Bien ¿que días son las lecciones?- _cuestiono Erica

_-Todos los días de 12 a 15 y de15 a 18 - _informo el ruso

_-De 12 a 15 estaria bien- _acepto la madre de Kori

_-Es en el gimnasio de la esquina -_aclaro el musculoso

_-Bien mañana estará ahí se lo aseguro señor...-_inquirió la señora

_-Leo, dígame Leo. Señora...- _imito Leo

_-Anders, Erica Anders. Pero dígame Erica-_ contesto la mujer

_-Entonces nos vemos Erica-_ se despidió el hombre alejándose de la mujer y la niña

FIN FLASH BACK

-No entiendo ¿que tiene que ver todo esto con Slade?- preguto Dick confundido

-Slade es otra cosa que paso despues- se limito a contestar la chica volviendo a recordar

FLASH BACK

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Kori había entrado a la escuela de Leo y ese día era muy especial ya que vendría una visita especial. El hermanastro de Leo. Cárter Slade para ver a los estudiantes de su hermanastro menor

_-Bien carter quiero presentarte a mi mejor alumna Kori Anders. Kori el es mi hermanastro mayor Carter- _presento el pelirrojo a su alumna y su hermanastro

_-Llamame Slade y dime ¿por que tu eres la mejor alumna de Leo?- _pregunto curioso aquel hombre misterioso

_-Antes que nada es un placer conocerlo y segundo no lo se- _respondió simplemente la niña

_-Veras ella con solo dos meses aquí ya sabe la mitad de las cosas que enseño a los más grandes, de hecho esta en el grupo más avanzado que viene aquí desde hace años- _explico el pelirrojo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Kori

_-Eso es muy imprecionante- _comento Slade interesado

_-No es nada, solo aprendo rapido- _explico la niña sonrojada

_-¿Rapido he?, ¿te importaria darme una pequeña demostración?- _pregunto Slade con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos pero ninguno lo noto

_-¿Como dice?¿Yo pelear contra usted?- _pregunto indecisa la niña mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la sorpresa

_-Si, ¿por que?¿algun problema?- _pregunto arrogante el peli-negro

_-No ninguno es solo que...- _intento excusarse Kori pero no lo logro ya que Slade la interrumpió diciendo

_-No hay pero que valga. Quiero ver a la mejor estudiante de mi hermano en accion- _cuestiono el hombre desesperado pero conservando un poco la calma

_-E-esta bien s-supongo señor- _accedió Kori aun algo indecisa

_-Entonces vamos a comenzar- _ordeno el peli-negro a lo que Kori obedeció instantáneamente. Ambos se pararon el una especie de ring de Karate y otras luchas para dar inicio al combate, en el cual Slade ataco primero lanzando una patada la cual, Kori esquivo fácilmente propinando un golpe certero con la mano que Slade no dudo en bloquear con su mano lanzando otra patada errada, a la cual Kori respondió con una barrida de suelo logrando derribar a su atacante, el cual se levanto más furioso que antes por ser derribado por una niña. Ya molesto utilizo una estrategia de golpear con la mano izquierda que Kori no dudo en bloquear pero en ese momento Slade le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas por el dolor. Para sorpresa de Slade ella se levanto con pesar y continuo peleando. Defendiéndose con la misma estrategia de Slade, lo cual dio el mismo resultado que con ella ganándose la sorpresa de su rival, que se vengo con su patada giratoria doble la cual la niña esquivo con algo de dificultad, pero regresando con un golpe certero en la cara de Salde dejándolo tirado en el piso obteniendo la ventaja en la pelea, mientras Slade la golpeaba en el estomago nuevamente pero con más fuerza derribando a su rival de nuevo para ver como se levantaba una vez más recibiendo otro golpe de Slade en el rostro dejándola inconsciente por unos minutos y así esta ultima perdiendo el combate. Al despertar minutos más tarde todos estaban a su alrededor incluyendo al canalla que estaba sonriendo con algo de malicia e interés.

_-¿Que paso?- _pregunto la niña levantándose mientras se sujetaba la cabeza por el mareo que sentía en ese momento

_-Quedaste inconciente por el ataque de Carter-_ explico su maestro aliviado por ver a su alumna bien

_-Me sorprendes niña, nadie, ni siquiera Leo pudo haberme dado un combate como ese. Reconozco que fuiste una buena adversaria pero te falta mucho para ser tan fuerte como yo-_ admitió Slade con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda (como en la serie)

_-Fue una pelea dificil- _admitió la niña mirando curiosa a Slade algo en él no le parecía bien pero no sabia que

_-También me sorprendió como imitaste mi estrategia ya veo porque eres la mejor alumna de mi hermano- _comento el peli-negro listo para irse

_-Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho señor- _respondió Kori algo interesada en la actitud de ese hombre

_-Sigue asi y llegaras a ser muy fuerte y habil- _finalizo Slade cruzando la puerta del gimnasio

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y asi conocí a Slade, tiempo después Leo murió en un accidente y cerraron el gimnasio, Slade tomo posesión de el para venderlo, luego nosotras nos mudamos, él hizo lo mismo, yo seguí entrenando, nos volvimos a encontrar hace unos años. Entonces él me llevo a una pelea la cual gane, él continuo entrenándome y me convertí en Starfire. Esto ultimo a espaldas de mi madre, ella piensa que él solo me entrena. No sabe que hago peleas clandestinas- explico la chica algo melancolía y muy calmada.

-¿Y entonces por que no le dices a tu mamá y renuncias?- pregunto o más bien sugirió Dick

-No puedo decirle o tendríamos que mudarnos de nuevo y no quiero- explico la chica algo asustada porque su madre se enterara

-Entonces solo renuncia- sujirio Gar

-No puedo, Slade no me dejara hacerlo- explico la chica con la mirada baja

-Él no puede obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras- cuestiono Vic preocupado

-Se equivocan, si desafió a Slade puede hacerle daño a mi madre y a mi, sin mencionar que me fue mal la ultima vez que lo desafie- explico la chica apretando los puños

-¿Que fue lo que te hizo?- pregunto preocupada Abby sentándose junto a Kori (osea dejándola entre ella y Dick)

-Bueno ¿vieron que tenia la cara golpeada y el labio partido?- pregunto a lo que todos sus amigos asintieron - bueno eso fue lo de menos- dijo levantándose un poco la ropa dejando a la vista varias marcas de golpes

-¿Él te hizo eso?- pregunto horrorizada Jenny

-Si, hace unas semanas y si esto me lo hizo a mi que tengo preparación para resistir los golpes, imaginen lo que le haría a mi mamá que nunca ha peleado en su vida- cuestiono la pelirroja acomodándose la ropa

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto preocupada Abby

-No, dejaron de doler hace una semana más o menos - explico calmada la oji-verde

-Esto no puede seguir así, debes denunciarlo a la policía o podría empeorar- aconcejo Dick sumamente molesto

-No puedo ¿que parte de puede atacar a mi madre no entienden?, y si lo denunciara ¿que diria?¿mi maestro de Karate me golpea?, ademas voy a pelear el próximo sábado y no voy a faltar al acuerdo - explico más decidida que antes

-¿Que acuerdo?- pregunto interesado Wally

fin del capitulo 10


	11. El acuerdo de Kori

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review lamento la demora con los capítulos es que tengo mil cosas por hacer y no tengo mucho tiempo pero sin más parloteo he aquí el capitulo 11**

capítulo 11: el acuerdo y la primera noche en el instituto de Kori

-Yo hice un acuerdo con Slade de que si yo ganaba 2.233 peleas, él me dejaría en paz y podría renunciar si así lo deseaba- explico Kori

-¿Y por que pelea vas?- pregunto Reach mirando fijo a su nueva compañera de cuarto

-Voy por la pelea 2.149- dijo lo más calmada posible

-Osea que te faltan solo 42 peleas más- aclaro Wally desde la cama de su novia que estaba frente a la de Kori (las camas son: cuatro camas comunes con una mesa de luz y un escritorio para cada una)

-No, de hecho mi pelea del sábado seria mi pelea 2.265- explico a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo-¿que?- pregunto sorprendida

-Pero no entiendo ¿que no dijiste que en tu pelea 2.233 quedarias libre por así decirlo?- pregunto confundido Vic

-Es que perdí unas 32 peleas más o menos- explico algo sonrojada la pelirroja

-¿Como se pierde 32 peleas?- pregunto confundido Gar

-Enfrentandote a seis sujetos que te doblan el peso y tamaño- contesto muy relajada la oji-verde

-En otras palabras una golpisa terrible- aclaro Jenny algo sorprendida y haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Denme algo de crédito 2.149 peleas ganadas no esta nada mal ¿o si?- pregunto divertida Kori

-Bueno, ese es un punto a su favor- admitio Vic con una leve sonrisa

-Nos olvidamos completamente de ayudar a Kori- recordo Jenny

-¿Ayudar?¿a que?- pregunto confundida la aludida

-Pues a desempacar tontita ¿a que más?-contesto animada Abby levantándose de la cama

-Pero no es necesario- respondio la pelirroja cuando una mano se poso en su hombro instantáneamente Kori miro a su dueño

-Creenos es muy necesario- aclaro Dick

-Si, a Jenny, Reach, y Abby les encanta revisar la ropa de los demás- explico Wally

-¿Osea que ellas quieren revisar mi ropa?- pregunto aun confundida Kori

-Si, es algo como una iniciación para ellas- bromeo Gar

-HAAAAA- todos se asustaron por ese grito de Abby

-¿Que paso?- pregunto asustada Kori

-Tienes ropa increíblemente hermosa- contesto Jenny

-Si, debo admitirlo ¿como tienes ropa tan fina y elegante?- pregunto Reach mientras inspeccionaba fascinada un vestido de Kori

-A eso, es que el trabajo de mi mamá es ser diseñadora y como tiene muchas amigos la gran mayoría me regala ropa - contesto Kori con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa

-Pero tienes ropa que ni siquiera ha salido al mercado ¿como es eso posible?- cuestiono Abby

-Esos son regalos de los pretendientes de mi mamá- explico tranquilamente la oji-verde

-¿Intentan ganarse a tu mamá regalandote ropa cara?- pregunto Reach sorprendida

-No, también zapatos, carteras, joyas, maquillaje, muchas cosas- explico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Eres la chica más afortunada del mundo- comento Jenny

-No es para tanto- intento restarle importancia Kori

-Y ¿oye conoces modelos o algo así?- pregunto interesado Wally

-Claro, conozco a la gran mayoría pero créeme son demasiado grandes- centencio la chica

-No le preguntes eso con tu novia presente, idiota es más ni siquiera se lo preguntes- regaño enfurecida la chica de ojos marrón

-No te alteres mi amor- intentaba calmar Wally a su novia sin obtener el resultado deseado mientras todos veían la cómica escena hasta que Abby encontró una foto

-Oye Kori ¿quien es este chico tan guapo que te abrasa he?- interrogo la morena a su amiga, la aludida se acerco junto con todos sus amigos a ver la foto

-Dime ¿es tu novio acaso?- interrogo Abby con una mirada cómplice a Jenny sin darse cuenta que esa pregunta le callo a Dick como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, ¿como crees?- respondio nerviosa Kori con la cara tan roja como su pelo

-A mi me parece que si- afirmo en forma juguetona Jenny

-No, es solo mi mejor amigo- explico la chica. Se preguntaran que piensa Dick acerca de esto pues el peli-negro estaba lleno de celos por ese maldito afortunado que abrasaba a **"SU"** pelirroja mientras observaba la fotografía de un chico de unos 16 años, castaño, ojos grises-azulados, de buen físico, sumamente atractivo para las chicas abrasado a Kori por la cintura. Mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en la de aquel sujeto.

-Vamos admitelo es tu novio- preciono Abby

-No admitire nada porque no es mi novio, es solo Jason Isacks-termino la pelirroja observando a sus amigas. En ese momento, en esa habitación había un chico peli-negro apunto de estallar de emoción por escuchar esas hermosas palabras de la pelirroja más hermosa del mundo

-Tu solo eras amiga de este bombón ¿como?- pregunto exaltada Abby olvidando que un muy celoso Vic estaba en esa habitación -Si, en la foto están tan abrasados, ningún amigo abrasa a su amiga de esa manera- cuestiono Jenny

-Esque tal vez él si sentía algo más que amistad por mi- termino Kori algo roja

-¿Y tu lo rechazase así como si nada?¿por que?- reprocho Abby exaltada

-Por dos razones una: no lo quería de esa forma y dos: por Slade. A él le molestaba que fuera amiga de Jason- explico la oji-verde

-¿Pero por que le molestaba?- cuestiono Reach con una ceja arqueada

-Es que la gran mayoría de peleas que perdí fue por no entrenar y salir con Jason. Eso representaba un gran problema para Slade y quiso que me deshiciera de Jason para dedicar todo mi ser en él y sus estúpidas peleas- conto Kori algo molesta lo cual se hizo visible en su rostro

-¿Y él te hizo preguntas de por que lo alejabas?- se atrevió a preguntar Dick

-Si y yo le dije todo lo que pasaba con Slade. Entonces él quiso ayudarme pero se lo impedí diciendo que su familia podría morir, con eso fue más que suficiente para apartarme de él y mudarme otra vez- comento Kori a lo que seis pares de ojos furiosos se posaron en Dick

-¿Lo extrañas?-pregunto muy despacio Gar

-Si, él era uno de mis mejores amigos, claro que lo extraño. Llevo la foto conmigo para recordarlo- respondio Kori para guardar la foto en un cajón con una pequeña sonrisa

-HAAAA- grito Jenny a lo que todos se asustaron

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto asustado Wally por el grito de su novia

-Un raton me camino por la mano- se apresuro a contestar a lo que todos menos Kori y Dick se asustaron, y se subieron todos a la cama

-¿Les asusta un pequeño ratón?- pregunto divertido Dick

-No es un ratón- dijo Kori

-¿A no?- pregunto aun asustada Jenny

-No, es una rata- especifico la pelirroja a lo que sus amigos menos Dick gritaron

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA eso es muy cruel de tu parte- se río Dick sujetando su estomago

-Tu ni hables matafuegos rojo- dijo Kori a lo que Dick paro su risa inmediatamente y se puso rojo mientras sus amigos no entendían de lo que hablaba Kori

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- pregunto confundida Abby mientras miraba a Dick y a Kori

-¿No le dijiste? ups- agrego Kori fingiendo inocencia mientras se inclinaba a revisar el escondite de la rata

-Ja, ja, ja que graciosa...-se rio con sarcasmo y luego agrego- y eso no significa nada - cotesto Dick algo molesto pero muy rojo

-La tengo - dijo Kori después de un rato

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Dick

-A la rata- se limito a contestar la pelirroja mientras sostenía al roedor de la punta de su cola

-HAAAA LLEVATELA, LLEVATELA- gritaron sus amigos al unisono

-Es linda ¿que tal si la conservamos?- pregunto Kori a lo que sus amigas dijeron que no frenéticamente con la cabeza

-Vamos, tal vez yo la concerve- dijo Dick siguiéndole el juego a su amada pelirroja

-Tu llevas eso al dormitorio y yo la arrojo por la ventana- advirtio Wally a su amigo con la rata en la mano aun sobre la cama

-Vamos hay que dejarlo en el laboratorio de biologia- ordeno Kori a lo que sus amigos se le quedaron viendo -Es una rata de laboratirio- aclaro a lo que todos se sorprendieron

-¿Sabes de ratas?- pregunto curiosa Reach

-No- contesto simplemente la aludida

-¿Y como sabes que es de laboratorio?- pregunto interesada Abby

-Facil en las películas las muestran blancas y con una cinta en la pata y esta tiene ambas caracteristicas- explico la chica mirando a sus amigos sobre la cama

después de dejar la rata en el laboratorio todos se dieron cuenta de que eran las 19:30 de la tarde y decidieron ir a buscar pizzas y películas para ver un rato. Una vez terminada la película todos se fueron a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendrían clases y debían madrugar para ir a lenguajes la clase del profesor Michel pero ya todos en sus habitaciones Kori hizo una pregunta mientras se alistaban para dormir

-Oigan ¿que clase tenemos mañana?- pregunto confundida

-Lenguajes- contestaron todas al unisono a lo que Kori se les quedo viendo

-Quiere decir que en esa clase nos enseñan a habar otros idiomas pero en lugar de llamarse idiomas le decimos lenguajes- explico Reach que le agradeció por esa noticia

-¿Tu tienes esa clase mañana en la mañana Kori?- pregunto curiosa Abby a lo que su amiga asintió con la cabeza

-Genial, entonces nos vamos todos juntos- comento Jenny en un bostezo

-¿Todos?- pregunto Kori intrigada

-Si, Dick y los demás tienen esa clase tambien- contesto Reach

-Ha, buenas noches a todas- se despidió Kori para dormir pero antes

-¿Kori?¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?¿acaso tu roncas?- pregunto Abby desde su cama a lo que todos miraron a Kori

-No ¿y ustedes?- pregunto la pelirroja a lo que todas negaron con la cabeza y ahora si se durmieron

fin del capitulo 11


	12. La presentación

**Gracias por los comentarios solo para aclarar en el capitulo anterior en la escena de la rata algunos lo encontraran muy similar al capitulo de ICarly pero yo recordaba esa frase de algún lado, pero no de donde y si hice enojar a alguien con eso solo díganlo y lo cambiare perdón a los fans de ICarly no se enojen y sin más parloteo disfruten el próximo capitulo **

Capitulo 12 : La presentación

Al día siguiente el despertador sono a las 7:30 am asustando a las chicas de las cual una termino en el suelo

-Jenny ¿estas bien?- preguntaron sus amigas ayudándola a levantarse

-Si, estoy bien- contesto medio dormida la aludida

-¿Como te caíste?- pregunto curiosa Kori

-Es que tengo la costumbre de dormir al borde de la cama- contesto luego de un gran bostezo para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes seguida de las demás

-¿Y como durmieron?- pregunto Jenny mientras se cepillaba los dientes

-Bien- contestaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Después de unos 30 minutos todas ya se habían bañado, cepillado los dientes y acomodado sus camas. Entonces se dispusieron a vestirse

-No encuentro mi saco- se quejo Jenny mientras revolvía su armario (todas tenían uno propio) buscando su saco azul

-¿No es el que esta debajo de tu cama?- pregunto Kori señalando una manga del lugar mencionado

-Gracias, que buen ojo tienes- agradecio Jenny aliviada por encontrar su saco

-Mataria por un cafe- comento Reach

-Vamos a vestirnos y bajemos a desayunar algo. Muero de hambre- sugirio Abby

-Bien. Es buena idea- admitieron las demás

ya todas cambiadas notaron algo raro. Había un sobre debajo de la puerta que decía _"para las chicas"_ con letras plateadas. No lo dudaron un minuto y abrieron el sobre para encontrar una carta escrita por puño y letra nada más y nada menos que por la mismísima Barbara Gordon de inmediato comenzaron a leerla

_Queridas Chicas _

_Chicas necesito su ayuda para vengarme de Minina por hacerme una maldad espero verlas hoy en clases. Se de buena fuente que esa gata intentara acercarse a Xavier y quiero que me ayuden a detenerla, si pierdo a Xavier no se que haré, ya que no puedo volver con Dick aunque eso es otro tema quiero que me confirmen si me van a ayudar ¿si? hablaremos cuando el profesor vaya por su café durante la clase _

_firma: __**Barbara G.**_

-¿Pueden creer esto?¿es que acaso Barbara no tiene vergüenza?- estallo Abby llena de enojo contra Barbara

-Primero cambia a Dick por Xavier y después nos pide ayuda como si nada- apoyo igualmente enojada Jenny

-Es obvio que no vamos a ayudarla eso seria apuñalar a Dick por la espalda- decidio Reach indignada

-¿Tu que dices Kori?- pregunto repentinamente Abby mirando a la pelirroja que estaba recostada en su cama

-¿Yo? pues creo que deberían ayudarla, si continua con ese chico Xavier lo más seguro es que se mantenga alejada de Dick que es lo que ustedes quieren ¿verdad?. Pero por otra parte Reach tiene razón, ella no tiene derecho a pedir su ayuda después de lo que le hizo a su amigo. Así que tomando todo esto en cuenta deberían hablar con ella y darle un concejo que la ayudara pero sin meterse ustedes así no traicionaran a Dick y ayudarían a Barbara con su problema- planteo Kori sorprendiendo a todas por encontrar una solución que beneficiara a los dos bandos

-¿Sabes? creo que te adoro, eso es brillante- abrazo Abby feliz a Kori dejándola casi sin aire

-De nada, no fue nada en serio- intento restarle importancia al asunto

-Un minuto ¿tu estas enterada de todo esto?- pregunto intrigada Reach

-Si, Dick me lo conto- se limito a contestar la pelirroja tomando su mochila- ¿no tenian hambre? mejor vamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde- dijo acercándose a la puerta siendo imitada por las demás. Al llegar al comedor descubrieron que estaba casi vacío puesto a que se habían levantado muy temprano para desayunar tranquilas

-¿Creen que debamos decirle a Dick lo que haremos?- pregunto indecisa Abby mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja

-Si, eso seria lo ideal- contesto Reach siendo apoyada por Kori y Jenny que acentian a sus espaldas

-Bien. Oye Kori no te da curiosidad saber ¿que es lo que pasa por la mente de Dick, Gar, Wally y Vic? porque a mi si- pregunto Abby

-No, no mucha seguramente casi nada interesante- respondio unos instantes después sono su teléfono el cual no dudo en contestar

-¿Hola?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa

_-Hola hija ¿estas bien?- _pregunto la mamá de Kori. Erica

-Si, ¿y tu?- pregunto la oji-verde

_-Bien, te llamo para decirte que me iré de viaje unos meses, ya llame a la escuela para que te dejen salir sola y te mande una pequeña sorpresa en forma de compensación, busca la en el departamento. No te diré que es pero te diré que te encantara, adiós mi amor y portate bien si- _informo la mujer con suma tranquilidad

-Entiendo, haré lo que me dijiste el primer día y no habrá problema- contesto la joven

_-Esa es mi hija, te veré en unos meses, no se cuantos pero, te iré a ver en cuanto pueda besos, besos, besos, besos te quiero besos a y ya conoces las reglas. ADIOS-_ termino despidiéndose la mujer

-Ok, Adios- se despidió para después colgar y dar un largo suspiro

-¿Quien era?- pregunto curiosa Abby

-Mi mamá informando que saldrá de viaje y tengo el departamento para mi sola unos meses, que hablo la escuela para que me dejen salir sola y que me dejo una compensación pero no me dijo que era- conto lo más tranquila posible para comer una manzana

-¿Y no te asusta quedarte sola?- pregunto intrigada Reach

-No, hago esto desde los 13- se limito a contestar

-Bien mejor vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde- sugirio Jenny levantándose siendo imitada por las demás claro no sin antes juntar las sobras de sus desayunos y dejando las bandejas sobre un bote de basura

Ya en la puerta del aula el director ordeno a las chicas que entraran pero dejando a Kori fuera para poder presentarla

-Atención alumnos, tengo el placer de informarles que una nueva estudiante se suma a nuestro grupo, ella acaba de mudarse y quiero que sean amables con ella. Saluden todos a la Srta. Anders- termino el director para dar paso a Kori algo sonrojada por lo que el hombre acababa de pedir pero solo por un minuto. En el instante en el que Kori entro instantáneamente se robo la atención de los chicos del grupo especialmente de dos peli-negros y un pelirrojo, ademas de los celos de varias chicas del curso

-Puedes ir a tomar asiento junto a el señor Grayson- comunico el director a lo que La chica obedeció de inmediato para luego continuar pidiendo hablar con el prof. Michel, y nuevamente los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse tal y como cuando llego Roy

-Hola belleza, mi nombre es Xavier, Xavier Red- se presento Red alardeando de sus músculos pero fue quitado enseguida por un pelirrojo

-Hola permiteme presentarme, yo soy Roy, Roy Harper el hijastro del famoso Oliver Queen-presumio Roy de la fama de su padrastro pero fue quitado enseguida por Xavier mirándose con odio mientras no se percataban de las miradas de Barbara y Kole, si Kole gustaba de Roy pero todo eso fue poco cuando Dick se acerco con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera pero que no era el caso de Kori

-Lamento que hayas pasado por las presentaciones de Harper y Red- se disculpo Dick en nombre de sus rivales que habían parado de acuclillarse con la mirada para prestar atención a lo que decía Grayson

-No te preocupes, por cierto las chicas y yo después queremos hablar contigo de algo importante- comento Kori con una de sus mejores sonrisas que aunque no lo demostró a Dick lo mando a la luna y de regreso

-Claro no hay problema- acepto el chico sin notar las miradas expectantes que se posaban sobre él y la pelirroja

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntaron celosos Red y Harper mirando expectantes a Dick mientras esa pregunta captaba la atención de todos en el salón

-Permitanme explicarles-comenzo Abby con tono orgulloso mirando levemente a Barbara que tenia una mueca de intriga -como recordaran el viernes les contamos que Dick hizo un trato para enseñarle la escuela a un estudiante misterioso a cambio de que le quitaran su castigo ¿no es así?...-hizo una pausa a lo que todos asintieron-...pues permitan me presentarles al alumno misterioso, nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto, y nueva mejor amiga la Srta. Kori Anders- termino anunciando a una Kori algo sonrojada

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos al unisono mirando a Kori, luego a Dick y luego a Abby

-Si, de no haber sido por el profesor Michel no habría conocido en ese momento a Kori- explico Dick dándole una sonrisa llena de cariño y algo de amor a Kori pero nadie salvo Barbara lo notaron

-No digas eso, podríamos habernos conocido en otro momento- aclaro la pelirroja mirando los ojos de un peli-negro a punto de un desmayo por tener de amiga a una chica tan linda como Kori aunque quisiera tener con ella algo más que una simple amistad

fin del capitulo 12


	13. Celos

Capitulo 13: Celos

En ese momento Barbara, Kole, Minina, Dick, Xavier y Roy se dieron cuenta de algo todos tenían sentimientos por la misma pelirroja solo que diferentes: Minina, Kole y Barbara sentían celos muchos, muchos celos de que "SUS" chicos se fijaran tanto en Kori y Dick, Xavier y Roy sentían mucha atracción hacia la chica solo que Dick más que atracción sentía cariño, necesidad por estar junto a ella, ansiedad, y muchas otras cosas con solo recibir una sonrisa de ella de "SU" pelirroja adorada.

-Bien, ya que quedo claro lo empalagoso que puede ser Dick ¿quetal un saludo a la dulce y bonita Kori?- comenzo Gar ganadose una mirada juguetona de su novia y una muy celosa de cierta rubia. Ahora al grupo celosas de Kori se le sumaba Tara Markov

-Oye, yo no soy empalagoso y para tu información solo estaba jugando- explico un Dick tan rojo como un camión de bomberos a lo que a Kori le dio gracia y no aguanto la risa provocando que el peli-negro se sonrojara aun más que antes (si es que se podía).

-Si, que gracioso Gar ¿por que no dejas en paz al pobre de Dick?- regaño Jenny cruzada de brazos

-Gracias- agrego Dick con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-Si, no vez que arruinas el momento, esto es como una novela- comento Abby logrando que su amigo se pusiera tan rojo como el pelo de Kori

-No les hagas caso- pidio Kori adelantándose a su amigo que iba a abrir la boca para protestar hasta que escucho la voz de aquella dulce chica, la cual le regalo una sonrisa por la cual uno mataría

-Tienes razon- admitio Dick algo embobado por esa dulce sonrisa para tomar asiento mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos del profesor que estaba entrando al aula mirando de forma curiosa a su alumno que estaba curiosamente sonrojado

-Muy bien, no voy a preguntar por el sonrojo del señor Grayson, pero les voy a comentar algo muy curioso al parecer tenemos a una niña prodigio en esta escuela y me pregunto ¿Señorita Ander usted sera tan buena en las cosas teóricas como en las practicas?- pregunto aquel hombre a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo a la oji-verde que estaba estática por lo que había dicho el profesor momentos antes

-Am...si supongo- contesto algo insegura la chica para dar paso a lo que el hombre iba a decir

-Muy bien en ese caso I have a problem. I wonder if you can help me?- pregunto curioso en ingles a lo que Kori respondió con suma tranquilidad

-Sure, what is that problem?- contesto con suma facilidad

-Greath, can speak English- aclaro Michel

-Yes, I can- aclaro la joven a lo que sorprendió a su profesor por la fluidez con la cual hablaba otro idioma

-_"¿Que dijo?. A ver primero el profesor dijo que tenia un problema y si ella lo podía ayudar. Después ella contesto: seguro ¿cual es ese problema? y el profesor la felicito por hablar ingles . y ella dijo que si podia hablarlo"- _razono Dick mentalmente mientras miraba a Kori

-Bien. Retiro mi pregunta es obvio que si lo es- felicito Michel a Kori que le respondió con una gran sonrisa y rascándose la nuca

-Ya que hice ese pequeño experimento vamos a hacer tarea- declaro el pelirrojo a lo que todos protestaron con un gran HAAAAAA -No sean holgazanes. Quiero que traduzcan los textos de la pagina 22 a la 26 y de la 36 a la 45 para ahora- centencio el profesor copiando la tarea del día

-Pero son como mil textos, ademas llenan casi toda la hoja- se quejo Gar a lo que el profesor respondió

-No exagere señor Logan, son solo 15 textos y llenan la mitad de una hoja- aclaro Michel para volver a su trabajo

-Pero...pero...pero- replico Gar a lo que el profesor se dio la vuelta para decir

-Pero nada y ahora gracias a la holgazanería del señor Logan todos harán también los de la pagina 46 a la 72 para mañana y me dirán uno por uno que dice en cada texto- centencio el pelirrojo ya al borde de su paciencia a lo que todos miraron molestos a Gar - a y ni una palabra más sobre el tema o tendrán que traducir una obra de teatro completa- agrego el hombre mirando al rubio. Si, Michel era un muy buen profesor pero hasta él tenia sus limites y Gar ya los estaba pasado

-¿Cuantos textos son?- pregunto Jenny en voz baja para que el profesor no la escuchara

-Son 41 textos- contesto Vic junto a Jenny

-!41¡ 41 textos gracias al bocon de Gar- aclaro Abby mirando furiosa a su amigo

-Ya fue suficiente, si admito que Gar es un bocon, pero no por eso vamos a lincharlo ¿o si?- pregunto confuso Dick mirando a Kori que se limito a encogerse de hombros

-No. No lo vamos a linchar ¿entienden?- Wally salio en defensa de su amigo -aunque deberiamos- agrego mirando a Gar mientras de reojo miraba que Kori estaba haciendo algo pero no savia que. Con un gesto con la cabeza llamo la atención de Dick para que observaba a la pelirroja que les daba un papel por detrás de su cilla con el nombre de Reach.

La aludida tomo el papel y lo leyó de inmediato

_Creo que durante en el descanso deberían hablar con Dick respecto a la carta y decirle a Barbara lo que harán. Por cierto ¿puedes decirles a los demás que bajen la voz? creo que el profesor los vigila_

Reach de inmediato paso el papel a Abby después esta se lo paso a Jenny con instrucciones de que arrancara la parte de la carta de Barbara y se lo pasara a los muchachos que guardaron silencio después de leer lo que Kori había escrito.

Después de dos horas interminables de escribir y unos cuantos calambres de manos todos habían entregado las traducciones acordadas bueno todos menos Gar que no entendía lo que decía la ultima frase a para la cual pidió ayuda a sus amigos pero ninguna de sus traducciones coincidía con lo que había puesto otro, así que Gar decidió que por una adivinanza tomaría esa decisión aprovechando que el profesor había ido por un café a la sala de maestros

-Oigan ya se como decidir. Al que responda correctamente esta adivinanza sera de quien use la respuesta: Todos pasan por mí, yo nunca paso por nadie, todos preguntan por mí, yo nunca pregunto por nadie.- lanzo la adivinanza Gar a lo que todos se quedaron viendo entre ellos

-¿Un desconciderado?- respondio insegura Abby

-¿Un auto?- pregunto Vic rascándose la cabeza

-No, ¿es la calle verdad Gar?- pregunto Dick a lo que su amigo asintió emocionado

-Genial ¿como lo supiste?- cuestiono Kori intrigada

-¿Suerte?- se limito a contestar mientras se encogia de hombros -bien Gar copia esto- paso en un papel la respuesta

-Gracias amigo- agradecio el rubio copiando el papel y rompiéndolo justo a tiempo ya que el profesor entro al aula. Gar instintivamente se puso de pie y le entrego los trabajos

-Vaya ¿no fue tan difícil verdad señor Logan?- inquirio el hombre mirando al aludido con una ceja arqueada

-Se equivoca, casi y no lo termino, pero casi por arte de magia me llego la respuesta del final- contradijo el joven mientras a sus espaldas Kori, Dick, Vic y Reach se enviaban unas miradas cómplices mientras reinan por lo bajo

-Pueden retirarse y no olviden que la próxima semana tendremos nuestra primera prueba estudien y no falten - se despidió aquel hombre justo en ese momento sonó el timbre del descanso

-Bien. ¿de que querían hablar conmigo?- pregunto Dick curioso por lo que le dirían sus amigas

-Veras esta mañana no llego una carta de Barbara pidiendo nuestra ayuda para que Xavier no termine con ella y vengarse de Minina. No ibamos a hacerlo pero después lo pensamos mejor y decidimos que no la ayudaremos solo le daremos unos consejos que le ayudaran pero queríamos hablar contigo primero porque hacer eso a escondidas seria como clavarte un puñal en la espalda y eres nuestro amigo por eso queríamos preguntarte que piensas- explico Abby todo sin pausas ni siquiera para tomar aire, terminando con la cara azul y muy agitada

-¿Que, que pienso?. Pienso que Babs es una descarada pero si ustedes quieren ayudarla no hay problema- medito Dick en voz alta

-¿Babs?- pregunto Kori incrédula

-Asi es como "Dickie" llamaba a Barbara y ella así lo llamaba a él- explico Abby

-Bien, vayan a hacer lo que "Babs" les pidió y yo iré un momento a la habitación creo que olvide algo. Los chicos seguramente van a tontear por ahí y nos vemos en veinte minutos en el comedor- planifico la oji-verde

-Ey nosotros hacemos cosas de suma importancia no "tonteamos" como tu crees- protesto Gar imitando la voz de Kori sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja lo ignoro completamente

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

Kori estaba entrando a la habitación pero se percato de algo extraño. La ventana estaba abierta, pero eso era imposible ella recordaba perfectamente que Reach la había cerrado al salir a desayunar. Kori solo se limito a encogerse de hombros e intentar cerrarla de nuevo pero cuando se acerco un par de brazos negros la tomaron por la espalda con la mono derecha impidiéndole que la joven pudiera gritar y pedir ayuda mientras que con el otro aprisionaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda

-Shh. No voy a hacerte daño hermosa- dijo una voz conocida para Kori

-Mmmm...mmmm- decia la chica mientras el intruso contesto

-Te voy a soltar solo, si prometes no gritar- en ese momento todo el cuerpo de la chica se relajo y acto seguido el intruso la libero de su agarre para después mostrarse utilizando un traje de combate negro, una mascara bicolor negra del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho color naranja y una insignia naranja con una gran "S" negra en el centro de esta

-¿Slade?¿que haces aquí?¿y por que llevas esa ropa?- pregunto confundida y sorprendida Kori

-Tube que venir aquí por mi peleadora y tal parece que me tengo que enterar las cosas por terceros- contesto el intruso con suma tranquilidad

-¿D-de que hablas Slade?- pregunto la pelirroja con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz el cual Slade no tardo en notar

-Hablo de que ya me entere del pequeño viajecito de tu madre- respondio este muy molesto y propinándole un golpe a Kori en la cara, esta que solo atino a tocarse el lugar golpeado para levantar la vista hacia Slade pero esta mirada estaba llena de odio y desprecio

-A cabo de enterarme- se limito a decir la joven rebelando una marca roja en el lugar golpeado

-No me importa, esta noche tendrás una pelea al igual que mañana y todo el tiempo que tu madre este de viaje- centencio con tono severo tratando de intimidar a la chica que solo se limito a desviar la mirada con una mueca de enojo para luego decir

-Mis compañeras se darán cuenta de que salgo todos los dias- comento la oji-verde

-No, no lo harán porque todas tus peleas serán de noche empezando por la de hoy- explico un poco mas calmado

-¿A que hora serán las peleas?¿y en donde?- pregunto con la mirada baja y tono serio

-A media noche. En el viejo gimnasio del centro - se limito a contestar el de la mascara

-¿Todas?- pregunto esta aun sin mucho animo

-Asi es, te espero esta noche ¿entendiste?- termino diciendo esto ultimo en tono severo

-Ahi estare no te preocupes- aseguro la chica para tomar su teléfono que olvido sobre su cama apartando la vista de Slade, para cuando volteo este ya había saltado por la ventana. Mientras ella se acercaba a cerrarla con seguro. Después entro al baño mientras se maquillaba para que el golpe no se notara tanto dejando caer una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta el mentón y luego perderse en el lavadero del baño cuando

-Kori ¿estas ahi?- pregunto la voz de Reach al otro lado de la puerta a lo que la chica se apresuro a terminar de cubrir el golpe y salir

-Si, lamento la tardansa- se disculpo saliendo y encontrándose con sus amigas

-Oye ¿estas bien?- pregunto Jenny

-Si, ¿por que la pregunta?- cuestiono Kori rogando por que no se dieran cuenta del golpe

-Te estabamos esperando y no venias- respondio Abby algo preocupada por la tardanza de su amiga

-Es que no encontraba mi telefono- respondio algo apenada -y ¿que les dijo Barbara?- pregunto cambiando de tema

-No la encontramos- respondio Reach - y pensamos en buscarla en el comedor- agrego Jenny -y vamos a hablar con ella ahi- comento Abby -pero no se nos ocurre que concejo darle- comento Jenny algo desanimada

-Pues piensen en uno y ya- termino Kori sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-Despues resolveremos ese asunto. Ahora vamos a comer que los chicos deben estar preguntándose donde estamos - penso Abby con las manos en la cadera

YA EN EL COMEDOR

Los chicos estaban esperando a sus amigas para empezar a comer mientras un peli-negro se aseguraba de una forma muy poco discreta de si sus rivales estaban cerca y de si aparecía su amada pelirroja. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para sus amigos que ya estaban pensando en una forma de torturarlo con eso. Entonces a Wally se le ocurrió una idea aprovechando que su mejor amigo estaba tan distraído

-¿Y tu que piensas Dick?- cuestiono el pelirrojo llamando la atención de sus amigos

-Si, si Wally esta bien- dijo el aludido sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-¿Osea que esta bien que me pinte la piel de rojo y el pelo de azul?- pregunto el pelirrojo asegurándose de llamar la atención de su amigo oji-azul

-¿Que? no, no, no , no Wally eso es una terrible idea- centencio Dick mirando preocupado a su mejor amigo provocando una estruendosa carcajada de sus otros amigos

-Viejo...deberias... haber visto... tu cara- comento Gar entre risas con las manos en su abdomen que le empezaba a doler

-No fue gracioso- regaño Dick un poco enojado por el juego de sus amigos

-Te equibocas. Pero ya en serio ¿que te pasa? no as dejado de mirar para todos lados como un psicopata- cuestiono Wally mirando a su amigo

-Si, es como si estuvieras vigilando o mejor dicho buscando a alguien- apoyo Vic mientras miraba de forma picara a sus amigos que entendieron lo que quería decir con eso

-¿A que te refieres? solo estoy esperando a las chicas- se explico el oji-azul

-¿A las chicas o a la chica?- pregunto pícaramente Gar

-Si, a una linda chica que tiene una sonrisa que te derrite a sus pies- agrego Wally

-Si, y que sus ojos te hipnotizan con solo una mirada- comento Vic a lo que Dick solo se limito a desviar la mirada y responder

-No se de que me están hablando yo nunca dije que esperaba a Kori- se escudo Dick detrás de esa gran mentira

-Y nosotros nunca mencionamos que esa chica fuera Kori- contesto Gar a lo que Dick se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa de sus amigos que empezaron a cantar

-_**TE GUSTA KORI, TE GUSTA KORI, TE GUSTA KORI**_- cantaban o mejor dicho (o escrito) gritaban eso mientras señalaban a su amigo ponerse de todos colores al escuchar eso

-¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE DECIR ESO TRIO DE TARADOS?- pidio el pobre chico a los gritos llamando la atención de todos sus amigo cuando

-¿Que es lo que tienen que dejar de decir, Dick?- pregunto una voz detrás de este haciendo que se asustara

-Kori ¿que haces detrás mio?- pregunto el oji-azul algo apenado

-Tecnicamente no estoy detrás de ti, estoy a un lado- contesto la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

-_"Uf, que suerte tengo no escucho nada. ¿Como alguien puede ser tan bonita? y esa hermosa sonrisa la hace aun mas linda aunque parezca imposible que sea más bonita de lo que ya es"_ -pensaba embobado Dick mientras sentía su corazón latir tan rápido cuando estaba cerca de ella

-¿Y no vas a responder mi pregunta?- cuestiono la chica mientras miraba fijamente a Dick que en ese momento se imagino besando a Kori mientras esta correspondía el beso y es mas hasta lo hacia mas intenso pero unos segundos mas tarde volvió a la realidad para notar que la chica estaba esperando su respuesta

-Eh...si...ellos...am- El pobre peli-negro intentaba inventar una buena mentira cuando escucho a Wally decir

-Es que veras Kori nosotros estábamos diciendo unas tonterías que a Dick no le gustaron- en ese momento al oji-azul le dieron ganas hasta de besar a su compañero por cubrirlo pero decidió no hacerlo y solo asentir con la cabeza

-¿Y que tonterías eran esas?- pregunto desafiante Jenny a lo que al pobre Dick le iba a dar un infarto

-Las tonterias eran...- empezo Wally a lo que Gar termino -...eran que Wally se iba a pintar la piel de rojo- explico Gar- si y el pelo de azul- agrego Vic lo que causo que todas las chicas los miraran extrañadas

-Tu no vas a hacer eso ¿o si?- pregunto preocupada la novia de Wally

-No, no claro que no era solo una broma- explico algo apenado

-¿Y a ti por que te preocupo eso?- pregunto Reach con su típico tono de voz mirando a Dick

-Es que yo estaba pensando en lo que diría la pobre Jenny cuando se enterara- explico Dick fingiendo estar relatando una novela en la parte en la que la protagonista descubre algo terrible sobre su novio lo que provoco una carcajada general. Sin darse cuenta de que cierta rubia miraba con recelo a Dick y Kori mientras estos reían

-Barbara querida necesito hablar contigo- pidio la rubia llamando a la antes mencionada que se acerco curiosa

-¿Que es lo que quieres Minina?- pregunto tajante la oji-azul

-Escucha, a habido un error entre nosotras, yo no quiero a Xavier, yo quiero a Dick y necesito que tu me ayudes a conseguir mi objetivo- explico la rubia

-¿Y por que debería ayudarte?- pregunto Barbara sin dejar de mirar a Minina

-Porque se que Xavier quiere terminar contigo por otra y se que esa otra es la pelirroja- explico la oji-azul a la castaña

-Te escucho- dijo Barbara al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a Minina

-Si hacemos que la pelirroja sea expulsada o que haga algo malo, los chicos no dudaran en alejarse de ella- se explico la rubia ganando la atención de Barbara

-¿Y como planeas hacer eso?- pregunto curiosa Barbara

-Veras. Tara y Kole nos van a ayudar ya que a Tara le gusta Gar y cree que él puede estar interesado en Anders y Kole esta interesada en Roy que es obvio esta interesado en la pelirroja. Las 4 estamos en contra de ella así que ¿por que no mejor unirnos y acabar con el problema?- termino de explicar Minina con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No has respondido mi pregunta- recordo la castaña

-Bien Tara y yo vamos a provocarla discretamente hoy en la tarde y cuando ella nos ataque, tu casualmente llegas con el sub-director para ver como ella nos ataca- explico la rubia

-Pero con eso solo le darán una amonestacion- explico la castaña

-Si y mañana tu haras lo mismo cuando Kole vaya por el profesor Michel, lo que se traduce como otra amonestación y a las pocas horas Kole la atacara mientras yo voy por el profesor Feets y sera su tercera amonestación lo que significa que la pobrecita tendrá que buscarse otra escuela - explico toda su estrategia la rubia

-Detesto decir esto pero eres una genio ¿las otras ya saben?- inquirio la oji-azul

-Si ellas fueron a las que les dije primero- contesto la rubia con una mueca de superioridad

-Pero ¿que tal si ella dice que nosotras la atacamos?- cuestiono la castaña

-En ese caso habrá que involucrar a los testigos que estarán presentes en lo ataques de ella- contesto simplemente Minina para después de darse una mirada cómplice con Barbara dejando que esta ultima se fuera para luego agregar -y si eso no basta te entregaré como la culpable y seras expulsada como ella- termino cruzada de brazos lista para irse con una ultima mirada al grupo que estaba comiendo y riendo tranquilamente ignorando los celos de 4 chicas hacia Kori

fin del capitulo 13

**Antes que nada se que el capitulo se llama celos pero no dice nada de ellos y gracias a todos los que me mandaron comentarios y si les gusta la historia dejen un ****Review**

**Se despide Chicadelasseries **


	14. La conversación

Capitulo 14: La conversación

El plan de Minina ya estaba a punto de ser puesto en marcha pero cuando se acerco para atacar a la pelirroja escucho algo que le intereso y llamo a Barbara para que no fuera con el sub-director

-Kori ¿cuando sera tu próximo trabajo?- pregunto curiosa Abby

-Probablemente el próximo sabado- mintio la chica desviando un poco la mirada

-¿No estas segura? se supone que él debe avisate- comento preocupada Abby

-Él me acaba de decir que mi pelea sera el sabado- mintio nuevamente con una gotita de sudor (tipo anime) en la frente

-¿Como te dijo?- pregunto intrigada Reach

-Él es algo teatral mando una paloma- penso rápidamente sin notar que era una de sus mentiras más estúpidas pero rogando que le creyeran

-¿Como sabe en que dormitorio estas?¿tu le dijiste?¿vendra aqui?¿y si ya lo hizo y no lo notamos?¿te hizo o te hará algo?- se apresuro a preguntar Abby asustado por la salud de su amiga

-No lo se. No lo creo. No y solo me asusto con la paloma- contesto todas las preguntas al tiempo en que comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa pero al parecer nadie lo noto

-Por eso estabas en el baño cuando te encontramos en la habitación ¿verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar Jenny con las manos en la cadera apunto de soltar una intensa carcajada

-Si. Y este es justo el motivo por el cual no quería decir nada- contesto la pelirroja mirando a todos con un ligero color rojo en su cara provocando que sus amigos rieran pero en ese momento la voz del director resonó en toda la escuela

-_**"Alumnos: pasen de forma ORDENADA al teatro por favor. Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles"**_-pidio aquel hombre haciendo énfasis en la palabra ordenada y acto seguido todos obedecieron para ir a una habitación sumamente grande donde entraban todos los alumnos y hasta sobraba espacio para los padres en caso de una obra o algo similar. Una vez que todos ya estaban en su lugar el director comenzó a hablar

-Bien, muchos se preguntaran porque los llame aquí: pues quise darles la maravillosa noticia de que se les sumara una materia extracurricular (**N/A**: materia adicional que sirve para que las universidades tomen en cuenta. No son obligatorias, pero en este caso si) que sera...Teatro!- termino para luego ser escuchado un gran HAAAAAA! por parte de todos los chicos

-Bien solo por eso su nueva profesora la Srta. Jonson elegirá a 5 afortunados estudiantes y les hará una prueba especial- castigo mientras daba paso a una mujer obesa, con ojos café, castaña, baja y con anteojos (puede que me haya inspirado un poco en mi profe de lengua)

-Gracias director y para ustedes alumnos mucho gusto espero que en esta materia se comporten, recuerden que aquí tengo el poder para reprobarlos- advirtio a lo que algunos rieron-no es broma- aclaro la mujer

-Como no sabe que los nombres de los alumnos aquí le tengo una lista de todos tanto hombres como mujeres- explico el hombre pasando unas hojas a la profesora que las miro un momento y después paso a explicar de que se trataba la demostración

-Correcto veamos a quienes tenemos aquí cuando diga sus nombres quiero que suban al escenario por favor. La demostración consistirá en que todos tendrán que cantar una canción ya sea en grupo o como solistas- termino explicando la mujer.

Unos segundos después comenzó a decir los nombres-He elegido barios nombres que serán: Mina Polilla, Tara Markov, Barbara Gordon, Xavier Red y Koriana Anders- en ese momento se le abrieron los ojos como platos a esta ultima al escuchar su nombre

-¿Koriana?¿que clase de fenómeno se llama Koriana?- pregunto burlándose Minina

-Alguna perdedora la cual sus padres no la quisieron- contesto Barbara para terminar de molestar a la chica

-¿Koriana Anders?¿donde estas querida?- pregunto desconcertada la profesora mientras una furiosa Kori se armo de valor y no pensó lo que hacia

-Yo soy Koriana Anders- dijo poniéndose de pie para que todos la vieran

-Ya me parecía nombre de fenomeno- comento La rubia a lo que Kori respondió

-Podre tener un nombre raro, pero al menos no tengo apellido de bicho- insulto la pelirroja ya cuando todos estaban en el escenario a lo que todos en la habitación soltaron una estruendosa carcajada

-Ya veras pelirroja mal teñida- comento corriendo hacia Kori siendo detenida por Barbara y Tara

-Y miren quien habla de mal teñida- contraataco la pelirroja a lo que se escucharon más risas

-Olvidala no vale la pena- comento Tara a lo que Minina se tranquilizo un poco

-Bien, todas calmadas y empiecen a elegir que hacer- pidió la profesora -y al terminar esta se harán a un lado para la siguiente canción-

-Yo pido cantar con Tara- dijo Minina

-Yo pido cantar con Xavier- dijo Barbara lo suficientemente rápido para no darle tiempo a Xavier de elegir a otra compañera, tomando del brazo al antes mencionado

-Bien, entonces quedan: Polilla y Markov , Gordon y Red, y por ultimo Anders sola ¿es correcto?- aclaro la profesora a lo que todas las chicas dijeron que si - correcto todos elijan una canción. Anders tu podrás elegir el orden en el que irán pero si haces eso una amiga tuya va a elegir tu canción pero tu la elijes- explico la profesora

-Elegire el orden que sera: Polilla y Markov, después Gordon y Red ,y por ultimo yo- decidio esta mientras la profesora anotaba el orden - y la amiga que va a decidir sera Reachel Roth- la aludida se puso de pie y le dijo al oído la canción a la profesora mientras Kori rezaba que fuera fácil

-Bien, en el orden elegido pondrán sus canciones en esta planilla junto a sus nombres:

_Polilla y Markov: Así soy yo Rbd _

_Gordon y Red: Egoísta Belinda y Pitbull_

_Anders: Everybody's fool Evanescence_

En el momento en el que leyó la canción que eligió Reachel. Kori casi se pone a saltar al reconocer la canción mientras iniciaba la canción de Polilla y Markov

fin del capitulo 14


	15. Las canciones

Capitulo 15: Las canciones

Ya con todo arreglado los 5 elegidos comenzaron a cantar, empezando por Minina y Tara que empezaron al escuchar el sonido de fondo de su cancion

Así soy yo

_si tu piensas que te voy a perseguir_

_ni lo sueñes no soy así_

_yo te busco donde sea_

_y lo hago cuando quiera_

_yo me muevo a mi manera_

_así soy yo..._

_quiero que lo sepas de una vez por mi_

_no espero nada de ti_

_y si quiero yo te encuentro_

_si deseo yo te beso_

_si yo quiero yo te enredo.._

_porque_

_así soy yo...así soy yo, así soy yo_

_atrapo al que quiera...y lo beso donde sea_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_no me importa lo que piense...no me importa lo que invente _

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_no digo cosas en vano...siempre voy directo al grano_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_no pretendo que me entiendan...que difícil es ser yo!_

_aaasi soy yo_

_y no digas que yo no te lo advertí_

_piensa bien si te conviene así_

_ando libre sin pasiones_

_no me pongo condiciones_

_yo no doy explicaciones_

_así soy yo_

_y si hay otra que te haga mas feliz_

_ni lo pienses nada de sufrir_

_no me vengas con perdones_

_siempre tengo mil amores_

_pruebo mis otros sabores_

_porque..._

_así soy yo...así soy yo, así soy yo_

_atrapo al que quiera...y lo beso donde sea_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_no me importa lo que invente...no me importa lo que piense_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_no digo cosas en vano...siempre voy directo al grano_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_no pretendo que me entiendan...que difícil es ser yo!_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_siempre tengo horas buenas, no me gusta andar con penas_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_vivo con o sin abrazos, y no entiendo de fracasos_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_no me gusta tener dueño, el que se crea esta en un sueño_

_así soy yo, así yo_

_no pretendo que me..._

_uuuh..._

_no me vengas con perdones_

_siempre tengo mil amores_

_pruebo mis otros sabores_

_porque..._

_así soy yo...así soy yo...así soy yo_

_atrapo al que quiera, y lo beso donde sea_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_no pretendo que me entiendan, el que quiera que me quiera_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_siempre tengo horas buenas, no me gusta andar con penas_

_así soy yo. así soy yo_

_vivo con o sin abrazos, y no entiendo de fracasos_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_no me gusta tener dueño, el que se crea esta en un sueño_

_así soy yo, así soy yo_

_hey!y si te enteras que estoy buena_

_eso es cierto por si acaso _

Después de que Minina y Tara terminaran con su canción estas recibieron un gran aplauso y uno que otro silbido por parte de sus compañeros y de sus competidores Kori, Barbara y Xavier. Después de eso las chicas se hicieron a un lado para dejar el escenario a Barbara y Xavier que empezaron con su canción al igual que las chicas: con la música de fondo de esta

Egoísta

_Pitbull: (Xavier)_

_Señor 305 Armando Bond _

_Con la Princesa Belinda _

_Mami Yo no soy egoísta, la cosa es que yo se lo que quiero _

_eo eo e... eo eo a (egoísta)! (egoísta)! _

_eo eo e... eo eo a (egoísta)! _

_Belinda: (Barbara)_

_Di Todo para ti, y nada para mi _

_Porque sera así? (egoísta) _

_En un mundo Feliz, Amar es compartir _

_Es dar y recibir .. EGOÍSTA! _

_Pitbull: (Xavier)_

_Eres tu Where Won`t _

_Comunica claro mami _

_Deja la Muela _

_Dime con quien tu andas _

_y te digo quien tu eres _

_como dice mi Abuela _

_Aqui no hay tiempo _

_el tiempo es dinero _

_Ni Dios te lo entiende _

_No no lo siento, _

_que se vaya con el viento _

_dale mi gente _

_Belinda: (Barbara)_

_Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo _

_y no sabes bien como me arrepiento _

_un segundo mas te di _

_y ese fue tu fin _

_Ey egoísta Ego ego ego ego egoísta ! _

_ego ego ego egoísta! _

_Pudiste un día ser! _

_morfina de mi piel _

_te lo perdiste tu _

_Egoísta! _

_Pensando solo en ti _

_Abriste fuego en mi _

_Maldito Cromagnon! _

_Egoísta! _

_Pitbull: (Xavier)_

_Mami egoísta no Soy _

_ayer, mañana ni hoy _

_realisticamente a si vivo _

_ya tu sabes si te metes conmigo _

_Guerra avisada _

_no mata soldado _

_ten cuidado con el fuego _

_que Armamos un round _

_Belinda: (Barbara)_

_Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo _

_y no sabes bien como me arrepiento _

_un segundo mas te di _

_y ese fue tu fin _

_Ey Egoísta Ego ego ego egoísta ! _

_ego ego ego egoísta _

_ego ego ego ego egoísta _

_ego ego ego ego egoísta! _

_cuanto amo y siento _

_yo no mido el tiempo _

_Vivo cada instante _

_y lo demás me vale Madre! _

_me voy con el viento _

_no me llevo recuerdos _

_cachorro puro choro _

_Ya oculta el rollo _

_Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo _

_y no sabes bien como me arrepiento _

_un segundo mas te di _

_y ese fue tu fin _

_Ey Egoísta Ego ego ego egoísta ! _

_ego ego ego egoísta _

_ego ego ego ego egoísta _

_ego ego ego ego egoísta! _

_ego ego ego egoísta _

_ego ego ego ego egoísta _

_ego ego ego ego egoísta!_

Al final de la canción de Barbara y Xavier estos dos recibieron un aplauso aun más grande que el de Minina lo cual hizo enojar a las dos rubias que solo se limitaron a cruzarse de brazos mientras observaban como Barbara hacia una reverencia como gran final para después dejarle el escenario a Kori que estaba esperando para cantar su canción. Y al escucharse esta inmediatamente las chicas dibujaron unas sonrisas en sus rostros pensando en que Kori no sabría la letra y haría el ridículo

_Perfect by nature / Perfecto por naturaleza_

_icons of self indulgence / iconos de autoindulgencia_

_just what we all need / justo lo que todos necesitamos _

_more lies about a world that / más mentiras acerca de un mundo que_

_Never was and never will be / Nunca fue y nunca será_

_have you no shame don't you see me / ¿no tienes vergüenza?¿no me ves?_

_you know you've got everybody fooled / sabes que has tenido a todo el mundo engañado_

_Look here she comes now / Mira, aquí viene ella_

_bow down and stare in wonder / inclínate y mírala maravillado_

_oh how we love you / oh, cómo te amamos_

_no flaws when you're pretending / no tienes defectos cuando estás fingiendo _

_but now I know she / pero yo se que ella _

_Never was and never will be / nunca fue y nunca será _

_you don't know how you've betrayed me / no sabes como me has traicionado _

_and somehow you've got everybody fooled / y de algún modo has tenido a todo el mundo engañado _

_Without the mask where will you hide / Sin la máscara en la que te escondes_

_can't find yourself lost in your lie / no puedes encontrarte, perdido en tu mentira_

_I know the truth now / Sé la verdad ahora _

_I know who you are / sé quien eres _

_and I don't love you anymore / y no te quiero más _

_It never was and never will be / Nunca fue y nunca será _

_you're not real and you can't save me / no eres real y no puedes salvarme_

_somehow now you're everybody's fool / de algún modo ahora tú eres el tonto para los demás _

En ese momento a Minina, Tara, Kole, Barbara, Xavier, Dick, Gar, Reachel, Abby, Vic, Wally, Jenny y todos los presentes se les cayo la quijada lo que hizo sonreír a Kori, para terminar recibiendo más aplausos que los anteriores y para los cuales todos o casi todos se pusieron de pie, dejando una mueca de enojo en las caras de Tara, Minina, Barbara y Kole esta ultima con esa reacción al ver a Roy aplaudir con tanto énfasis a Kori.

Mientras esta ya estaba por bajar del escenario, no sin antes ser felicitada por los profesores que estaban en el lugar para después ser tomada de la mano por Dick para ayudarla a bajar y recibir un abrazo de este, que no tardo en corresponder dejando a Dick en las nubes y Minina ,y aunque no lo crean a Barbara que estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber terminado con Dick terriblemente celosas.

fin del capitulo 15


	16. Una acción inesperada

Capitulo 16: Una acción inesperada

Después del "pequeño" espectáculo que dio Kori y de ese momento con Dick por orden del director todos volvieron a sus salones a seguir con sus clases. Gracias a la buena suerte de los chicos su siguiente profesor se había tomado el día libre y ese era su ultimo profesor del día por lo cual todos se habían quitado el uniforme y vestido con ropa normal

Reach estaba vestida con unos capris azules, zapatillas blancas y una remera negra con lineas de colores; Abby vestía su calza y zapatos negros con un top amarillo; Jenny vestía una minifalda negra, una remera sin mangas azul y sandalias sin tacón; Kori vestía unos shots de jean negros, zapatillas blancas, un top gris que dejaba al descubierto su vientre, con unas tiras que se ataban detrás del cuello y un saco muy fino de jean haciendo juego con el short

Dick estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean negro, zapatillas negras haciendo juego con el pantalón y una remara azul; Gar vestía unos pantalones cortos amarillos, zapatillas azules, junto con una remera verde; Wally estaba vestido con una remera sin mangas roja, unos pantalones naranja claro y unas zapatillas negras; Vic estaba vestido con una sudadera y un pantalón gris, junto a unas zapatillas blancas

Ya que estaban descansando en el patio hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que uno recordó el impresionante show que dio su amiga pelirroja e hizo un comentario sobre eso

-Oye Kori no nos habías dicho que cantabas tan bien- comento Gar arqueando una ceja

-Si, es solo que no me gusta hablar mucho de eso- contesto la aludida encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por que no? si cantas hermoso- cuestiono Abby

-Es solo que muchas veces cuando canto algunos me lo recuerdan muy seguido y no me gusta que la gente hable de mi- explico la oji-verde

-Yo en tu lugar lo usaría todo el tiempo- comento Abby

-Muchos piensan eso pero yo prefiero ser invisible, ya sabe perderme en la multitud, me facilita mucho las cosas con Slade- explico frunciendo un poco el ceño al recordar a este ultimo

-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo sobre ti- menciono Dick con una sonrisa en los labios a lo que todos lo miraron

-¿Y que es eso de lo que te diste cuenta?- pregunto Reach mirando fijamente a su amigo peli-negro

-Me di cuenta de que Kori es perfecta hace: arquería, Karate, natación, animación, atletismo, computación, Tae-kwon-do, artesanía y gimnasia. Ahora canta, es inteligente, divertida y no se que otras cosas más ¿dime acaso hay algo que no puedas hacer?- pregunto Dick casi sin aire

-Am...bueno no se hacer: origami (arte japones o chino de hacer figuras de papel), ballet de hecho ningún tipo de danza, no se nada de historia, no se cocinar, ni manejar y mucho menos se andar en bicicleta- termino algo avergonzada por esto ultimo

-¿QUE?- gritaron las chicas

-¿Es juego?¿como no sabes andar en bicicleta?- pregunto Gar en tono algo burlón

-No se porque con todas las mudanzas nunca pude aprender. No, bueno sabia cuando tenia 5 años pero no lo recuerdo, sin mencionar que la hija de la grandiosa Erica Anders no puede transportarse en algo tan común como una bicicleta- termino en tono burlón recordando que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho su madre años atrás lo que causo una estruendosa risa en todos sus amigos

-Muy bien- dijo Dick poniéndose de pie y cargando a Kori en sus hombros (como Estrella roja en cegados por la nieve)

-HAAAAA! Dick ¿que estas haciendo? - pregunto Kori mientras pateaba a Dick haciendo una especie de berrinche para que este la soltara

-Te voy a enseñar a andar en bicicleta ¿nos acompañan?- dijo mirando a sus amigos que estaban estupefactos por la escena de sus dos amigos pero reaccionaron ante estas palabras y siguieron a su amigo peli-negro que se estaba yendo con la chica aun en su hombro

-Si vas a enseñarme siquiera ¿puedes dejar de llevarme como a un saco de papas? o aun mejor ¿puedes bajarme?- pregunto la oji-verde algo molesta por ser cargada de esa forma

-Bien, pero no creas que te dejare intentar correr- contesto el peli-negro adivinando el plan secreto de Kori

-No escapare, pero por favor bajame- aseguro la pelirroja resignándose a las condiciones de Dick

-De acuerdo, como tu digas- dijo este para tomar a la chica de la cintura lo que hizo que Kori se sonrojara para luego bajarla inclinándose un poco quedando uno frente al otro mientras sus amigos veían con diversión la escena. Gracias a que estaban un poco lejos Gar hablo

-Chicos ¿por que no dejamos "solos" a los tortolitos?- sugirio el rubio

-Si, yo creo que seria mejor para Kori que los dejáramos "solos" como dice Gar- apoyo Abby

-Chicos tenemos que pedirles disculpas pero nos tenemos que ir- comento Gar llamando la atención de sus dos amigos

-¿Que?¿por que?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Dick y Kori

-Es que Vic y Abby tenían una cita, Wally y Jenny tienen que ir al centro, y bueno Reach y yo vamos a buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de mi tía Marilin- explico Gar rápidamente

-¿Y por que no lo dejamos para otro día?- pregunto Kori quien realmente NO QUERÍA aprender a andar en bicicleta

-No, no, no señorita usted va a subirse a esa bicicleta y va a aprender a andar en ella- dijo Gar como un padre que regaña a su pequeña hija de 5 años

-Esta bien, que tengan suerte en lo que vayan a hacer y nos vemos más tarde para comentarles que es lo que paso ¿estan todos de acuerdo?. Todos menos Kori-aclaro viendo que la antes mencionada iba a protestar pero se cruzo de brazos al escuchar eso. Y así los demás se "fueron" del lugar mientras Dick se iba junto a Kori

-Aqui es donde guardamos todas las bicicletas, motos, patinetas lo que sea es como una especie de bodega a la cual tenemos acceso con una llave- explico mientras abrían una puerta donde estaba la bici de Dick, una bici azul, bastante moderna y al parecer con decoraciones hechas por el mismo

-¿Tu tienes una bicicleta?- pregunto la oji-verde

-No, yo tengo una moto y una bici- contesto a lo que los ojos de Kori se abrieron de la sorpresa

-Genial- se limito a contestar la joven acto seguido Dick saco la bici y le pidió a Kori que se subiera, después este la empujo para luego soltarla logrando que la bici fuera con gran velocidad a lo que Kori logro esquivar un bote de basura y maldecir mentalmente a su amigo, mientras este corrió junto a la chica sin darse cuenta de que barias personas los estaban observando: unos eran sus amigos que se preguntaban si su querido Dick era tonto por soltar así a Kori y otras eran Babs y Minina que miraban con recelo la forma en la que Dick cuidaba y se divertía con Kori.

Después de varios intentos, caídas, golpes y risas Kori por fin había aprendido a tomar impulso, frenar y mas importante no caerse, sola, su único problema era mantenerse en estabilidad total

-Bien, ¿lista?- pregunto Dick mientras sostenía a Kori de la cintura mientras esta estaba algo sonrojada pero tratando de disimularlo -estas algo roja ¿te siente bien?- pregunto este torpemente provocando que sus amigos que lo estaban espiando sacudieran la cabeza de un lado al otro en muestra de negación preguntandose si sus amigo era tonto o que

-Si, es solo que hace algo de calor- mintio rápidamente la chica

-Si tienes calor quítate el saco, yo te lo cuidare- sugirio el peli-negro sin darse cuenta de la mentira de la pelirroja que obedeció dejando al descubierto el top que traía debajo logrando que Dick se quedara embobado con la silueta de la chica

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto la chica al ver la cara de su amigo -_"Si me dijera lo que le pasa yo podría ayudarlo...es increíble pensar que alguien pueda ser tan dulce, gentil, interesante, divertido, amigable y tan lindo...un minuto ¿en que estoy pensando? no puede ser ¿acaso me enamore de Dick, mi mejor amigo? no, eso no puede ser, si Slade se entera podría hacerle daño, pero es tan lindo, atractivo y simpático ¿como no lo bese el día en el que nos encontramos fuera del instituto?"_- con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza alejo todas esas ideas de su mente para notar como Dick aun seguía en shock para despertar segundos más tarde

-Si, lo lamento es que eres tan hermosa que no me resisti- comento inconscientemente logrando que los ojos de los que los espiaban se volvieran tan grandes como platos

-Am...gracias- contesto una Kori muy sonrojada y tomando impulso para hacer que el peli-negro la siguiera, lo cual resulto, para luego llegar a la sombra de un árbol y dejarse caer en el césped con Dick llegando junto a ella para imitarla

-Escucha respecto a lo de recién no quiero que te sientas confundida ni nada pero tu me gus...- sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ser silenciado por los dulces labios de la pelirroja. Dick no perdió tiempo y correspondió el beso incluso haciendolo más largo e intenso mientras Kori se recostaba en el suelo con Dick ligeramente sobre ella con las manos en la espalda de la chica mientras esta rodeaba el cuello del peli-negro con sus brazos

-¿Estan viendo lo mismo que yo?- pregunto incrédulo Gar mientras él, sus amigos y su novia contemplaban la escena del beso desde unas bancas a lo lejos pero con suficiente visión para vigilar a sus amigos

-Si te refieres a Dick y Kori besándose entonces si- contesto Reach junto a su novio

-Él chico si que se gano ese beso- comento Vic mientras notaba como sus amigos se separaban muy sonrojados

-Lo lamento, no se que me paso- se disculpo Kori levantándose para quedar sentada y con la respiración más que agitada

-No te preocupes, yo también quise que pasara- explico Dick sentándose junto a la chica que estaba sin habla al escuchar a su acompañante

-¿D-de verdad?- se animo a preguntar la joven

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?- pregunto para tomar la barbilla de la oji-verde y plantarle otro beso igual de dulce que el anterior. Mientras a lo lejos se veían a unas Barbara y Minina igualmente celosas junto a unas muy felices Kole y Tara tomando fotos de la escena para mostrárselas a Roy y Xavier

Mientras Kori correspondía y alargaba ese nuevo beso dejándose llevar por Dick para quedar en el suelo nuevamente y separarse tomando aire para seguir besándose como si nada importara.

fin del capitulo 16

**HAAAAA! por fin lo que de seguro la gran mayoría estaba esperando el gran beso ¿que pasara si el miedo de Kori se hace realidad?¿si Slade se entera de la existencia de Dick o los demás?¿que haran Barbara y Minina por alejar a Kori de Dick? o más importante ¿estos dos serán novios? descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios que recibo y a todos los que leen mi historia no olviden dejar un ****Review **

**Se despide Chicadelasseries**


	17. Un gran día

**Gracias a los que mandan Reviews y si les gusta la historia sigan haciéndolo. Para terminar aquí esta el capitulo 17**

Capitulo 17: Un gran día

Al finalizarse el beso de Dick y Kori, estos aun seguían en el suelo contemplando las facciones del otro, mientras sus amigos no se decidían si interrumpir o no la escena. Cuando Abby noto a una rubia y a una castaña a punto de interrumpirla, cosa que no iba a permitir

-Oigan, ahí están Barbara y Minina- llamó Abby la atención de sus amigos

-Van a interrumpir el momento- sentenció Jenny

-No hay que permitirlo- decidió Gar mientras todos salían de su "escondite" camino hacia las dos chicas

-¿Que creen que están haciendo aquí?- preguntó cruzada de brazos Abby

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- contestó Minina desafiante

-Claro que es de nuestra incumbencia- respondió Abby

-Cuando intentan lastimar a nuestro amigo se vuelve muy de nuestra incumbencia- apoyo Gar. Kole y Tara al ver como trataban a las dos chicas intervinieron en su defensa

-Como "Mini" ya dijo "eso no es de su incumbencia"- explicó Kole rebelando el sobrenombre de Minina

-Primero que nada "Mini" esta tratando de aprovecharse de nuestro amigo y segundo nadie les dio vela en el entierro- aclaró Reach molesta por cierta rubia mimada (aparte de Minina) que la estaba fulminando con la mirada

-No te burles de nosotras Roth- exclamó Tara casi a los gritos, lo que llamó la atención de ciertos chicos que se levantaron del suelo y fueron adonde sus amigos y sus compañeras estaban peleando

-Pero si eso no solo lo hago yo- contestó la aludida sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos en la escena

-Escucha niña RARA, no te metas con nosotras, si queremos interrumpir la escena de Dick y la FENÓMENO lo haremos y ustedes no podrán evitarlo- exclamó a los gritos Barbara recalcando las palabras "rara" y "fenómeno" lo que molestó de sobremanera a Dick quien iba a decir algo cuando Kori lo detuvo

-Es cierto Roth, no pueden evitar que nosotras nos interpongamos entre la BOBA pelirroja y Dick- reclamó Minina

-Ellos no, pero yo si- exclamó Kori asustando a todos -y un concejo, la próxima vez que hablen mal de alguien a sus espaldas cuiden de que esa persona no las este escuchando- agregó la oji-verde siendo abrazada por Dick lo que provoco un ataque de celos en Barbara y Minina

-Y si se puede saber ¿como vas a evitar que nosotras digamos o no, lo que queramos?- preguntó altanera Barbara

-¿Y a ti por que te molesta que ella este conmigo? después de todo tu estas con Xavier- preguntó molesto Dick

-Tu fuiste mio primero y no dejare que una falsa pelirroja te aleje de mi. Escucha Dick: yo cometí un grabe error al dejarte y quiero remediarlo al pedirte que vuelvas conmigo- pidió Barbara dejando a todos sorprendidos menos a uno

-Babs ¿tu sabes lo que me hiciste al dejarme por Red, uno de mis peores enemigos?. Me traicionase y no solo eso me cortaste por teléfono. Apuesto a que ahora quieres volver conmigo porque Red se aburrió de ti y me quieres como venganza o porque viste que estaba con Kori y me quieres para divertirte un rato y dejarme de nuevo. Pues te aclaro que no es así- explicó Dick ganadose la atención de todos - y para tu información esta hermosa y dulce chica se llama Kori, no fenómeno, ni falsa pelirroja, ni ningún otro insulto, Kori. Tu y tus amigas grábenselo en la cabeza KO-RI- agregó sumamente molesto Dick

-¿En serio? prefieres a ESO y no a Mi- exclamó Barbara dando uso de toda su indignación

-Si, de hecho si, porque ella en un día fue más de lo que tu fuiste durante todo nuestro noviasgo- se limitó a contestar el oji-azul a lo que sus amigos aplaudieron

-Yo soy: animadora, hermosa, sexy y muchas otras cosas ¿y ella que?- preguntó altanera Gordon

-Yo soy: animadora, gimnasta y artesana -contestó Kori -Sin mencionar: dulce, inteligente, hermosa y habilidosa- agregaron Reach, Abby, Jenny, Wally, Vic y Gar al mismo tiempo

-Ustedes callence y en cuanto a ti Grayson te doy 5 segundos para retractarte o perderme para siempre- amenazó arrogante la castaña, oji-azul (voy a poner así para que las diferencien)

-Pues, no sera una gran perdida- se limito a contestar Dick listo para marcharse seguido de sus amigos y su ¿novia? ya le preguntaría eso a Kori más tarde

HORAS MÁS TARDE

Ya eran las 19:15 y todos seguían hablando de como Dick le dejo los puntos en claro a Barbara mientras tomaban un helado (si, tienen heladería en la escuela) cuando a uno de ellos sin querer se le escapo el asunto del beso

-Nunca voy a olvidar este día: La pelea de las chicas, la aclaración de Dick, el beso de ustedes fue un día estu...- Wally dejo de hablar cuando se percato de esto ultimo al momento en que Dick escupió su helado y Kori se ahogo con el suyo quedando bajo la mirada de todos sus amigos

-¿Que dijiste Wally?- pregunto Dick exaltado mirando a su amigo pelirrojo

-Eh...yo...yo dije...- Wally intentaba buscar una excusa cuando Reachel hablo

-Nosotros mentimos, no teníamos nada que hacer pero quisimos dejarlos solos para ver si Dick se animaba a intentar algo con Kori, solo que nunca pensamos que habría tanta emoción- explicó aburrida la antes mencionada

-Nos espiaron- aclaró Kori -y mintieron- agregó Dick

-Si, pero fue por una buena causa, mírese se ven tan lindos juntos- explicó nerviosa Abby por el tono de sus amigos

-Eso no cuenta ustedes...- Dick no pudo terminar ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta el director se hizo presente

-Srta. Anders la estuve buscado, tenga esto es un pase de salida, muéstraselo al sub-director y la dejara salir sola los fines de semana hasta que su madre vuelva y no funcionara si esta castigada ¿entendido?- explicó el hombre entregándole una tarjeta a Kori

-No lo haré, se lo agradezco mucho señor-

-No nos dijiste que tu mamá salio de viaje- comentó Gar

-Si, es que lo olvide pero no importa-se limitó a contestar la chica mirando la tarjeta para guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón

-Es cierto, lo que importa es su castigo- sentenció Dick mirando a todos sus amigos

-¿CASTIGO?- gritaron todos

-Si, castigo por mentir y espiar- agregó Kori

-Su castigo sera...tendrán que limpiar la habitación ustedes solos durante las próximas dos semanas... y van a pagar el helado- decidieron los dos chicos mientras sus amigos soltaban un HAAAA general

-Lo hubieran pensado mejor- aclaró Dick cruzado de brazos listo para ir a su habitación luego de que sus amigos pagaran los helados

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS

-¿Que quieren hacer?- preguntó aburrido Dick

-Vamos al centro- sugirió Gar

-No podemos, hay toque de queda- dijo Reach

-Vamos a buscar unas peliculas- sugirió Wally

-¿Que parte de "toque de queda" no entienden?- preguntó aun más aburrido Dick

-¿Y si fingimos ser críticos de moda mientras las chicas desfilan para nosotros?- pregunto Wally ganadose el apoyo de sus amigos

-Ni lo sueñen- sentenciaron las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras miraban las cosas de los chicos

-¿Entonces que proponen genios?- preguntó desilusionado el pelirrojo

-¿Quetal un juego de verdad o reto?- sugirió Abby siendo apoyada por las chicas

-No es justo nosotros pedimos el desfile y ustedes piden el juego ese, y no vamos a perder esta pelea- aclaró decidido Wally

-Bien, elijan ¿cara o cruz? si nosotras ganamos jugaremos verdad o reto- aclaró Kori

-¿Y si pierden?- preguntó Gar

-En ese caso habrá un desfile- explicó Reach

-Bien, las damas primero- dijo Vic

-Entonces elijan- contestó Jenny

Después de un pequeño debate los chicos pidieron cara dejando a las chicas con cruz. En el momento en que Abby lanzó la moneda al aire comenzó a pedir cruz pero al momento de caer rebelo...

-¡CARA! GANAMOS, GANAMOS- gritaban felices por su logro los chicos mientras cargaban a Dick en sus hombros por sugerir cara

-Bien ¿que esperan chicos? es hora del desfile- grito Jenny llamando la atención de sus amigos y su novio

-Eso iba a preguntarles- admitió Wally - si ¿cuando empiezan el desfile?- preguntó Gar

-¿Nosotras? ustedes deben desfilar- aclaró Jenny

-¿Que? no la apuesta era: si ustedes ganaban jugábamos verdad o reto y si nosotros ganábamos ustedes tendrían que desfilar para nosotros- explicó Dick

-De hecho, Dick la apuesta era: si nosotras ganábamos era verdad o reto, pero si ustedes ganaban habría UN desfile. Nosotras nunca dijimos que íbamos a desfilar- aclaró Kori dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta al pasar por alto ese pequeño pero importante detalle

-Nosotros no vamos a desfilar, de ninguna manera- dijo decidido Vic

-Bien, nosotras tampoco lo que significa...- Reach dejo esa oración incompleta para agregar junto con sus compañeras -¡VERDAD O RETO! - gritaron las chicas dejando a sus amigos con una cara de pocos amigos

-Ya que, yo empiezo...mmm...Abby ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó Dick a su amiga morena

-Verdad- respondió esta

-¿Es verdad que Vic casi se desmaya cundo te pidió ser su novia?- preguntó el oji-azul aprobechando para torturar a su amigo

-¿Casi? él si se desmayo- confeso la morena a lo que todos comenzaron a reírse -Bien, mi turno...mmm...Kori ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó la peli-negra

-Verdad- decidió la chica

-Entonces ¿como es que te metiste en eso de las peleas?- preguntó a su amiga pelirroja haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en Kori

-Un día fui al centro y me encontré con él, primero hablamos de Leo y entonces me propuso seguir entrenando me si yo trabajaba para él y acepte por ser el hermano de mi primer maestro, claro que no me dijo que el trabajo era ser una peleadora clandestina. En fin ese día me llevo engañada a un estudio y me dijo de que se trataba mi trabajo, al principio me negué pero no pude soportar que ese sujeto me llamara muñeca y cobarde así que subí al escenario, pelee y gane después comenzó a gustarme y seguí haciendolo- relato la oji-verde gando un abrazo de sus amigos para luego agregar- mi turno...mmm...Dick ¿verdad o reto?- hizo la tradicional pregunta del juego

-Reto- respondió este muy confiado

-Te reto a...llamar al sub-director y hacerle una broma- desafío la chica- o de lo contrario seras un gallina- término la pelirroja

-Bien ¿de donde llamo?- preguntó el peli-negro

-Del teléfono publico en el pasillo- se limitó a contestar la pelirroja para ver como su amigo salia de la habitación hacia dicho teléfono

-¿Hola Georgi?¿por que no llamas a tu abuela niño malcriado?- preguntó Dick luego de marcar el número. Con voz de anciana causando que sus amigos se tuvieran que cubrir sus bocas con sus manos para disimular la risa

_-Señora yo...-_ el pobre hombre no pudo seguir porque Dick hablo nuevamente fingiendo esa extraña voz

-Nada de señora Georgi, yo aquí hecha pedazos porque no llamaste para mi cumpleaños y ahora me ignoras ¿quien te has creído?- preguntó nuevamente con sus amigos riendo a sus espaldas

_-Señora yo..._- nuevamente el pobre hombre fue interrumpido por "la señora"

-Pero nada, ahora te dejo porque vino tu hermana Clara que si se acuerda de mi- terminó para después colgar el teléfono y volver a la habitación donde todos sus amigos estaban en el suelo riendo como locos

-Bien, es mi turno pero mejor lo dejamos para mañana - sugirió al ver que eran las 22:15

-Wow, como pasa el tiempo cuando te divierte una buena broma ¿no?- comento Gar al ver de lo que hablaba su amigo

-Buenas noches chicas- se despidieron de sus amigas que contestaron despidiéndose con la mano dejando a sus amigos listos para dormir no sin antes un beso de buenas noches que para todos fue en los labios menos para Dick que recibió una beso en la mejilla por parte de Kori, pero este la tomo del brazo atrayéndola hacia él y robándole un beso en la boca que la pelirroja no dudo en hacerlo más intenso y largo para después salir de la habitación

fin del capitulo 17


	18. Un gran descuido

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios y especialmente a los que me mandan sugerencias ya que me demuestran que leen mi historia así sea por gusto o por obligación o por una apuesta pero la leen, y eso es lo que me importa **

Capitulo 18: Un gran descuido

23:10 HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

La alarma silenciosa de Kori le informó que ya era hora de salir para encontrarse con Slade y terminar de una vez con todo. Tomó un bolso negro, su ropa tanto de luchadora como de civil y fue al baño a cambiarse decidiendo que iría como Kori y allí se vestiría como Starfire. En 15 minutos salió cepillada, vestida y arreglada se acercó a la ventana con cuidado la abrió y dejó caer el bolso con su otra ropa desde el tercer piso en el cual se ubicaba su dormitorio

-Desearía tener una mejor idea- dijo en voz baja mientras se colocaba en posición para salir por la ventana del baño que daba al patio

23:25 PATIO QUE DA A LA VENTANA

Minina y Barbara volvían de beber unos tragos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando vieron algo que les llamó la atención: un bolso negro en el piso

-¿Que crees que haga un bolso aquí afuera?- preguntó confundida la rubia

-No lo se, pero mira, la luz esta encendida- comentó la castaña, señalando una ventana en el tercer piso

-No lo entiendo,¿que esta en el marco de la ventana?- preguntó confundida Minina pero al ver mejor ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de que era una chica y esa chica era -¡KORI!- gritaron pero al parecer la pelirroja no las escuchó ya que estaba en la ventana mirando el suelo

Las dos chicas se quedaron estáticas al ver como la oji-verde saltaba de la ventana y caía limpiamente al suelo apoyada sobre sus rodillas ,y sin ninguna dificultad tomaba el bolso y comenzaba a correr

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- preguntó incrédula Minina a la chica junto a ella

-Si, hay que seguirla- dijo la castaña mientras la rubia no sabia que decir

-¿Te volviste loca?- pregunto Minina escandalizada por lo que su compañera acababa de decir

-¿No tienes curiosidad?- pregunto la loca quiero decir la castaña

-Si pero...vamos antes de que la perdamos-acepto Minina de mala gana

Después de decidir eso las dos chicas comenzaron a correr detrás de Kori quien ya estaba bastante lejos de la ventana de su cuarto. Al detenerse esta, las dos chicas notaron que tenia las manos vendadas, una cola de caballo y botas negras con un jean azul y una campera de cuero negra

-¿Adonde crees que baya?- pregunto agitada Minina pensando que nunca había corrido tanto en su vida

-No lo se, pero parece no estar cansada como nosotras- comento Barbara al no ver ningún tipo de agitación en Kori que cruzaba la calle, atravesando el parque y llegando a una avenida que llevaba al centro

-Creo que se dirige al centro- comento Minina

-Bien, vamos antes de que se aleje demasiado- sentenció Babs para correr otra vez

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que salieron del instituto y estaban llegando a lo que parecía un viejo gimnasio abandonado pero con un hombre alto, musculoso, pelirrojo que saludaba a Kori con un abrazo

-¿Quien será ese sujeto?- pregunto Barbara

-No lo se, pero ya llegue hasta aquí y no me voy a ir hasta saber que pasa- dijo Minina con decisión para tomar a Barbara de la mano y llegar hasta la puerta para hablar con el gigante

-Vaya ¿que hacen un par de damitas por aquí?¿vienen a ver la función?¿ya compraron su entrada?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada el pelirrojo

-Si, vinimos a la función pero perdimos nuestras entradas ¿puedes ayudarnos?- pregunto Minina al gigante

-Claro pasen, si preguntan digan que las envió Mamuth- acepto el pelirrojo apuntándose a si mismo

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS- dijeron repetidamente las dos chicas para luego entrar y buscar a Kori con la mirada

Cuando la encontraron esta estaba llegando a un pasillo y sin dudarlo la siguieron pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta. Al ver como la pelirroja iba a entrar en una habitación pero se detuvo a hablar con alguien se escabulleron y entraron antes escondiéndose en un armario justo a tiempo para abrir un poco la puerta y ver a Kori entrar seguida de otra persona

-Escucha K, al terminar de prepararte Slade quiere verte- le informo una luchadora amiga Rosabelle Mendez, una chica pelirroja, con mascara, musculosa y muy amable que se presentaba bajo el nombre de Pantha. Ella y Kori se habían vuelto amigas durante una pelea en parejas, también era la única que sabia la verdadera identidad de Starfire y el porque se había vuelto luchadora y sin darse cuenta con el tiempo comenzó a verla como a una hermana

-Pues tendrá que esperar un poco, acabo de llegar y debo cambiarme- contesto algo molesta por tener que obedecer los deseos de Slade

-Lo se, pero esta furioso porque perdió un luchador- comento mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse

-¿Como?¿a quien?-pregunto la chica sorprendida

-A Atlas- se limito a responder Pantha

-Se harto y se fue ¿cierto?- pregunto Kori mientras se sacaba el pantalón y se ponía la calza

-Si y seguro va a hacerte una propuesta que te va a obligar a no rechazar- comento al tiempo en el que Kori se ponía las botas

-¿Sabes de que se trata?- pregunto curiosa la pelirroja

-Se que tiene algo que ver con Laura de Mille Rouge- contesto la enmascarada

-Madame Rouge, ¿crees que intente...- esa oración quedo al aire cuando una mujer peli-negra, con el pelo arriba de los hombros, joven, de ojos azules, vestida con un largo vestido color bordo claro y una cartera negra entro en la habitación seguida de Slade

-Te egstuve bugscando. Debo admitig que tenias gazón Slade, es mucho más bonita en pegsona- admitió la mujer de acento francés (N/A: no se como se escribe pero si no les gusta o les parece ofensivo avisen y lo cambio)

-Y aun no la has visto trabajar- comento el aludido

-Te equivocas, la he visto en acción y debo decig que es bastante buena, pego tiene un pequeño pgoblema de actitud, es desafiante, atgevida y algo descontgolada- comento al tiempo en el que examinaba a la chica con la vista

-Ese es un problema que tiene solución ¿verdad?- pregunto al tiempo en el que Kori aparto su mirada de Rouge

-Por supuesto, señor- respondió la chica con sumo respeto y delicadeza o al menos fingiendo sumo respeto y delicadeza

-Muy bien niña, debes teneg muchos admigadores, apgendes gápido- felicito la peli-negra al creer el tono en la voz de Kori

-No es nada- se limito a contestar la chica mientras Barbara y Minina esperaban para salir del armario, descubrir quienes eran esas personas, de que trabajo estaban hablado, saber que era ese lugar y obtener pruebas suficientes como para hacer que expulsen a su enemiga pelirroja del instituto

-Mejor preparate, la función comienza en 5 minutos- ordeno Slade parado en el marco de la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Rouge y dirigirle una ultima mirada de advertencia a Kori, quien no dudo en sostenerla hasta que Slade desapareció, entonces Pantha se animo a hablar

-¿Que crees que haya sido esa mirada?- pregunto la mujer

-Esa fue su típica mirada de:_"Desafiame y te ira muy mal"_ - respondió la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Y la tuya de que fue?- pregunto en tono burlón

-La mía fue de :_" Amenazame y te arrepentirás"_ mezclada con un poco de _"No te tengo miedo" _y mucho de: _"Ya entendí, no soy tonta"_- respondió la chica logrando una gran carcajada en su acompañante

-Creo que ya es hora de la función- contesto la musculosa para luego salir de la habitación dejando sola a Kori bajo las miradas estupefactas de Minina y Barbara al verla con ese traje y hablando con esas personas

-Aquí vamos- se dijo así misma mientras salia de la habitación

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse Minina y Barbara abrieron tan rápido la puerta que cayeron una sobre la otra

-Minina quitate de encima- chillo Barbara apurando a su "amiga" para que se levantara

-Ya voy, ya voy deberías de tener un poco de paciencia ¿no crees?- comento Minina en un tono demasiado engreído para el gusto de Barbara pero decidió olvidar lo, ya que tenia mejores cosas que hacer

-Vamos, antes de que la perdamos- se limito a responder Barbara saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por la rubia. Al salir vieron a un hombre enorme, completamente calvo, de ojos marrones, con un pantalón rojo y botas cortas haciendo juego siendo anunciado por un hombre de cabello canoso, lentes oscuros y traje y corbata

-Damas y caballeros les presento aquí al gran muro de ladrillos, el indestructible Cinderblock- presento el caballero mientras el antes mencionado se acerco a la esquina del ring y comenzó a presumir de sus impresionantes músculos mientras el hombre empezaba a presentar al rival de tal bestia

-Se preguntaran ¿quien será la pobre alma desdichada que se enfrentara a semejante bestia? pues les diré que ella no le teme a nada, la llaman el Ángel caído: con una sonrisa te envía al paraíso pero con un golpe te envía al peor de los infiernos, regresa después de su aplastante victoria con Monster he aquí a STARFIRE- en ese momento todos comenzaron a gritar, el publico entero se puso de pie mientras las dos chicas no sabían de quien estaba hablando, para luego de que todos se ubicaran en sus asientos dejar a la vista a la pelirroja que estaban buscando, esa era sin duda su sentencia de muerte

fin del capitulo 18

**ACLARACIÓN: no estuve subiendo mas capítulos porque estoy ocupada corrigiendo algunos errores en los anteriores o discutiendo con mi hermana por quien es mejor: STARFIRE o BARBARA GORDON (Bat girl o Batichica) yo digo una y mil veces Starfire pero ella dice que Barbara dejen un comentario y su opinión por favor hay que demostrarle que Star le gana a Batichica cuando sea **

**se despide Chicadelasseries.**


	19. El mejor plan de todos

Capitulo 19: El mejor plan de todos

Cinderblock presumía de sus músculos hasta que escucho al anunciador presentar a Starfire. En ese momento se dio la vuelta y observo con atención a la chica frente a él. Cuando termino se dirigió al anunciador arrebatándole el micrófono y dijo

-VAMOS ¿donde esta mi adversario?¿no esperaran que me enfrente a esta chiquilla?¿o si?- comento torpemente ya que Starfire podía soportar hasta la peor de las humillaciones, pero no podía soportar que la trataran como a una niña débil y mucho menos que la llamaran "chiquilla"

MIENTRAS EN EL PALCO DE LOS MANEJADORES

-No debió decir eso- sentencio Slade mientras se retiraba de la habitación

-¿No vegas la pelea?- pregunto Rouge mientras observaba como el antes mencionado abría la puerta listo para irse

-No le veo el caso, de todos modos ya se el resultado- se limito a contestar Slade sorprendiendo a la peli-negra

-Le tienes mucha confianza a esa chiquilla ¿no es así?- pregunto mientras acercaba un martini a su boca

-Mejor no la llames así cuando este cerca- advirtió mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta y se acercaba al vidrio haciendo una seña para que Rouge lo imitara

EN EL RING

Cinderblock seguía diciendo una y otra vez como Starfire era tan débil en comparación, cuando esta se harto y lo ataco por la espalda con una barrida, lo que dejo en el suelo al musculoso totalmente atónito

-¿COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME?- grito enfurecido el calvo

-¿Querías a tu oponente? aquí lo tienes- respondió enojada Star al tiempo en que Cinderblock se paraba y le propinaba un golpe que esta no dudo en esquivar acentuándole un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras Starfire le daba una patada giratoria con la pierna derecha en la cabeza, dejando a Cinderblock totalmente noqueado y a todos en shock por ver como una adolescente noqueaba a un luchador casi el doble de su tamaño y fuerza como Cinderblock con solo tres golpes

EN EL PALCO

Madame Rouge no sabia que pensar, ese era uno de sus mejores luchadores y una simple niña lo había vencido de una forma tan fácil, eso era imposible ni siquiera los luchadores profesionales conocidos como: los trillizos invencibles habían logrado tal hazaña

-¿Podgias explicagme que demonios fue eso?- pregunto molesta Rouge mientras miraba a Slade

-Veras, yo pude enseñarle muchas cosas a Starfire, pero si hay algo que no le pude enseñar fue a ignorar los comentarios degradantes hacia su fuerza o edad- explico Slade lo mas calmado posible

-¿Eso que quiege decig?- pregunto confundida Rouge

-Quíre decir que Starfire puede soportar que la llamen de todos modos, menos: débil, pequeña o en todo caso "chiquilla" - explico bastante calmado Slade observando como Starfire baja con toda calma del ring y se adentraba en el pasillo donde estaba su camerino

EN EL PUBLICO

Barbara y Minina no lo podían creer, la chica de apariencia mas dulce e inocente era en realidad un arma mortal de pelea

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? no tenemos suficientes pruebas para que la echen- pregunto Minina mientras Barbara le mostraba una foto de cuando Kori estaba cambiada

-Si esto no hace que la echen, nada lo hará- contesto Barbara guardando su teléfono

-¿Cuando la tomaste?- pregunto confundida la rubia mientras seguía a su "amiga" hasta la salida

-Cuando estábamos en el armario y estabas tan concentrada viendo su ropa que no te diste cuenta- contesto Barbara mientras salia en una multitud sin percatarse de que Pantha estuvo vigilándolas desde que las vio entrar en el camerino de Kori

-Pero esto no prueba que ella es la luchadora- respondió Minina

-No, pero nos sirve para chantajearla, hacer que se aleje de Dick y entregarla al director diciendo que tiene la ropa en su dormitorio- explico la castaña dando uso de toda su inteligencia

-Entonces cuando revisen su dormitorio y encuentren la ropa, adiós pelirroja mal teñida- finalizo la rubia frotando sus manos maliciosamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su acompañante. Aun sin darse cuenta de que una enmascarada las estaba siguiendo con la mirada hasta que salieron del gimnasio y fue como alma que se lleva el diablo a advertirle a su "hermanita" lo que las dos brujas sabían

EN EL CAMERINO DE KORI

Esta se estaba cambiando cuando escucho la voz de Pantha detrás de la puerta

-K, abre la puerta tengo que decirte algo importante- ordeno Pantha a lo que Kori abrió inmediatamente dejando entrar a su amiga que estaba como loca

-¿Pantha que tienes?- pregunto asustada Kori puesto que ya se había sacado la mascara

-Unas chicas entraron aquí y te tomaron una foto con el traje- respondió rápidamente a una muy sorprendida Kori por escuchar esas palabras

-¿Que?¿quien?- pregunto preocupada la oji-verde

-No lo se- respondió la enmascarada sin quitar la mirada de su amiga

-¿Las viste?¿como eran?- pregunto aun mas asustada la adolescente

-Bueno, eran dos chicas, de unos 16, una rubia y otra castaña, muy presumidas a simple vista y las dos de ojos azules- describió lo mejor que pudo a su amiga asustada

-No, no, no, no puede ser fui muy cuidadosa, ellas no pudieron haberme espiado, nunca me delate, nunca hice nada para que sospecharan de mi- decía una y otra vez la adolescente con lo cual su acompañante se estaba desesperando mas y ,mas

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Pantha sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

-Dime ¿acaso la rubia bestia como una chica fácil?- pregunto lo mejor que pudo rogando que no fuera

-Si- se limito a contestar la mujer

-¿Y la castaña parecía sacada de una de esas extrañas películas de los años '90 donde las populares se burlan de los nerds y usan el pelo muy estilizado gracias a la tarjeta de papi?- pregunto frenéticamente haciendo movimientos con los brazos

-Si, ¿las conoces?- pregunto intrigada la enmascarada

-Son Barbara y Minina, las peores personas que pudieron entrar aquí y mis compañeras de clases- respondió completamente asustada la oji-verde

-Entonces pídeles la foto y ya- comento Pantha bastante aliviada

-NO, ellas me odian porque Dick un chico de mi clase se intereso en mi y nos besamos- comento algo sonrojada

-¿Y cual es el problema con eso?- pregunto Pantha sin entender y poniéndose nuevamente nerviosa

-Es que la rubia esta interesada en él por no se cuanto tiempo y la castaña es la ex, entonces quieren matarme por el beso- relato haciendo exageraciones con los brazos y caminando de un lado a otro

-¿Y justo a ti se te tiene que ocurrir besarlo?- pregunto histérica Pantha

-Mejor me voy antes de que me delaten- contesto saliendo del camerino dejando a Pantha con la palabra en la boca, tomando un atajo al instituto que no le tomaría mas que 5 minutos si corría con todas sus fuerzas

EN EL INSTITUTO

Sorprendentemente Barbara y Minina no habían llegado, y Kori estaba buscando la forma de entrar puesto que cierran las puertas de noche.

-Veamos ¿como puedo subir?- preguntaba en voz baja la pelirroja mientras examinaba el edificio notando que en una de las paredes de atrás había muchas plantas trepadoras que llegaban hasta el cuarto piso, decidiendo que lo mejor seria usar sus habilidades como gimnasta para trepar hasta la ventana -Nota mental: la próxima vez dejar una cuerda en la ventana- se dijo así misma para acomodar el bolso en su espalda y comenzar a trepar por las plantas cuidando de no hacer ruido. No le tomo mucho mas de unos tres minutos subir, abrir la ventana del pasillo y entrar por ella

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

Kori ya había entrado y estaba cambiándose, quitándose la ropa normal para reemplazarla por su pijama que consistía en un short violeta y una remera con finas tiras del mismo color que el short. Para meterse en su cama y dormir unos 10 minutos

EN EL PATIO

Minina y Barbara pensaron que habían llegado antes que Kori y estaban intentando hacer lo mismo que ella y trepar las plantas para subir, solo que las plantas no soportaron tanto peso y se cortaron, lo cual hubiese sido una muerte segura de no ser porque las mismas se enredaron en los pies de las chicas dejándolas de cabeza. En el instante en el que las chicas quedaron de cabeza comenzaron a gritar y moverse frenéticamente logrando tirar sus celulares que cayeron entre unos arbustos, cortar los cables de teléfono y despertar a todos en el instituto incluyendo a los profesores que salieron enseguida seguidos de los alumnos incluyendo a las chicas que dormían plácidamente hasta haber escuchado los gritos de sus compañeras

-¡AAAAYYYUUUDDDAAAA!- gritaban una y otra vez las chicas que se callaron al ver a los profesores y a sus compañeros mirar tal espectáculo

-Llamen a los bomberos- grito un profesor mientras otro respondía -Cortaron los cables de telefono- desde el pasillo

-Profesor, si traemos la red del gimnasio y la colocamos debajo de ellas podremos amortiguar su caída- sugirió Abby

-¿Caída?- preguntaron los profesores incrédulos

-Juntas ellas pesan alrededor de 140 o 150 kg, las plantas no aguantaran mucho tiempo- explico Dick a los profesores mientras Kori, Gar, Reach y Vic traían la red

-ATENCIÓN, los chicos que practican fútbol y baloncesto tomen la red y colóquenla debajo de las chicas- pidió el director tomando el asunto en sus manos y tal como si de eso dependiera su vida los aludidos tomaron la red e hicieron lo ordenado

-BARBARA Y MININA, SACÚDANSE LO MÁS QUE PUEDAN Y NOSOTROS LAS ATRAPAMOS AQUI- grito Vic logrando que las aludidas escucharan y acataran las ordenes, y tal cual lo dijo Dick las plantas cedieron y las chicas cayeron en la red

-¿SEÑORITAS PODRIAN EXPLICARME QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO TREPADAS EN LAS PLANTAS?- pregunto fúrico el director mirando a las oji-azules que apenas vieron a Kori gritaron

-ELLA SABE- acusaron a Kori mientras esta se sorprendía

-¿Señorita Anders puede explicarnos?- pidió mas calmado el director mirando a la pelirroja

-Yo no se nada, estaba durmiendo cuando escuche los gritos como todos los demás- explico la pelirroja sin quitar la mirada de los ojos del profesor en señal de que no estaba mintiendo

-Es falso, ella estaba en el local abandonado en donde estuvimos y cuando vio que descubrimos quien era nos dejo aquí colgadas- grito desesperada Babs dejando al descubierto que salieron del instituto

-Si, y descubrimos que tiene súper fuerza que usa para noquear gigantes calvos- grito Minina apoyando a Barbara sin notar que sonaban como todas unas locas

-Falso, Kori se fue a dormir junto con nosotras- contesto Abby mirando al director

-Y hasta fue la primera en dormirse- agrego Reach

-Esperen ¿súper fuerza?¿gigantes calvos?¿señoritas ustedes estuvieron bebiendo?- pregunto desconcertado el profesor de gimnasia

-No, claro que no- dijo torpemente Mini

-En nuestros celulares tienen las pruebas al igual que en su habitación- agrego Barbara buscando su teléfono siendo imitada por Minina

-No están, ella los tiene- acusaron nuevamente a Kori mientras todos en la escuela veían a sus dos compañeras enloquecer

-¿Por que ella tendría sus teléfonos?- esta vez quien tomo la palabra fue Dick tratando de proteger a su amada pelirroja

-Encontré sus teléfonos- anuncio Kole mostrando pedazos de los aparatos -o parte de ellos- agrego mirando los pedazos sin saber donde empezaba el de Barbara y terminaba el de Minina

-¡HAAAAA NUESTROS TELÉFONOS!- gritaron histéricas las dos oji-azules al ver los destrozos que provoco la caída

-La memoria esta intacta pueden ver las fotos en mi teléfono después de todo es el mismo modelo- ofreció Kole

-Si, ten Kole esta en la galería fotográfica- apoyó la castaña entregándole el teléfono a Kole a lo que Kori se puso a gritar para sus adentros

Fin del capitulo 19

**Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí por ahora. Gracias a todos los que me mandan un review y a los que leen la historia, si les gusta no olviden dejar uno y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, NOCHE BUENA, JANUCÁ, AÑO NUEVO, REYES MAGOS Y OTRAS FIESTAS ! nos vemos en tres meses ya que me voy de vacaciones y adonde voy no hay Internet, ni teléfono, ni cable o tele. Solo naturaleza **

**se despide Chicadelasseries**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: La ultima esperanza

-¿Señorita Gordon hasta cuando va a seguir con esta locura?, esta asustando a todos sus compañeros- pregunto molesto y cansado el sub-director

-Solo deje que Kole le muestre la imagen y entonces la dejare tranquila- pidió Bárbara al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Escucha Bárbara, no se que te he hecho para que me hagas esto a mi, pero sea lo que sea, lo lamento- se disculpo tiernamente Kori logrando conmover al director

-Esperen,¿quien es esta chica?- pregunto Kole mostrando la imagen de una enmascarada

-¡ES ELLA!- exclamaron las oji-azules al unísono

-Miren, esta con su traje de loca, chica gótica- intento explicar Bárbara

-Si, y tiene el traje en su habitación- afirmo Minina

-Si desean pueden registrar minuciosamente mi habitación- ofreció Kori en un desesperado intento de salvar su fachada de chica común y corriente

-Siiii, háganlo, háganlo- gritaron las chicas sin previo avisó

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

El director y los profesores entraron a registrar la habitación

-Revisen lo que quieran, no hay problema- recordó Kori esperando que su estrategia hubiera servido

Después de 20 minutos buscando los profesores no encontraron nada, hasta que la profesora de teatro abrió un armario dejando al descubierto un bolso negro con ropa

-Ese es el bolso- afirmo Mini llamando la atención de los presentes

-No, por favor no abran ese bolso- pidió Kori alertando a los profesores

-¿Señorita Anders que tiene el bolso?- pregunto curioso el director- y no quiero escuchar nada del traje de peleadora

-Yo...- la oji-verde no pudo terminar la frase ya que Minina la empujo haciéndola a un lado para que Babs lo abriera. Al abrirlo encontraron ropa negra y muchos libros

-¿Donde esta el traje?- pregunto Minina sin percatarse de las miradas de los profesores

-Señorita Anders ¿por que no quería que abrieran ese bolso?- pregunto curioso el director

-Iba a decir que yo no tengo la suficiente fuerza como para cerrarlo sola- decía mientras se acercaba al objeto e intentaba cerrarlo para lo cual preciso ayuda de Dick y Reach

-Muy bien, Señoritas Gordon y Polilla ¿no tienen algo que decirle a la señorita Anders?- pregunto el sub-director

-Lo sentimos- dijeron las dos oji-azules al unísono

-¿Y?- pregunto el director

-No te molestaremos mas- agregaron logrando sacar una sonrisa a los profesores presentes

-Señorita Polilla ¿no tiene algo mas que decirle a su compañera?- presionó el profesor Michel

-Lo lamento- dijo la rubia entre dientes

-¿Señorita Anders acepta sus disculpas?- pregunto el director del instituto

-Claro, y espero podamos ser...¿compañeras?-pregunto dudosa al terminar la oración

-Listo, esta todo arreglado y ahora ¿podemos volver a dormir?- pregunto exhausta Abby mirando con ternura su cama

-Por supuesto, que descansen- se despidió el director llevándose a todo el grupo tanto docente como estudiantil lejos de la habitación

1:50 AM HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

La segunda alarma silenciosa de Kori logro despertarla nuevamente. Al ver la hora fue corriendo al baño y detrás de la bañera saco un bolso negro idéntico al que tenia en el armario de su habitación. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y observo con diversión el contenido del bolso que minutos antes había ocultado de sus amigos y maestros

FLASH BACK

Kori había entrado por la ventana que da al corredor de la estancia de las chicas, deslizado suavemente el bolso por la ventana procurando no hacer ruido. Al lograrlo cerro la ventana y fue a su habitación para tomar su ropa de dormir e ir al baño, cerrar bien el bolso y esconderlo detrás de la bañera para comenzar a vestirse para ir a su cama a dormir 10 minutos justos junto con sus compañeras y mantener su coartada

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de sacar cuidadosamente el bolso lo acomodo debajo de su cama y volvió a dormirse pensando en como le explicaría a Slade que no podría pelear, que dos arpías la estarían vigilando, que tendrían que cambiar el lugar de los encuentros y el horario de estos

-"Creo que tendré un problema bastante divertido con Slade"-pensó para sus adentros mientras soltaba un gran suspiro y se disponía a dormir nuevamente

fin del capitulo 20

**Bueno se que dije que me iba por unos 3 meses pero gracias a un pequeño error de fecha me tienen aqui nuevamente con "Nuevos compañeros" y muchas ideas que subire con el correr de los dias. Puede que no sean seguidas gracias a que tengo que ir a la escuela y puede que a muchos les aparesca que actualize la historia pero estoy corrigiendo errores de ortografia y mas **

**Se despide Chicadelasseries **


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: El incidente de Reachel

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORI

Que extraño después del incidente con las dos locas me siento tan nerviosa, pero no le doy mucha importancia al levantarme. Después de una rápida ducha me doy cuenta de que soy la primera en despertar y ya después de prepararme salgo de mi habitación con rumbo al patio para hablar con Slade sobre lo que paso la noche anterior.

Después de una larga discusión con él y una que otra amenaza por parte de Carter, miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya son las 9:30 AM lo que significa que mis compañeras estaban levantadas y desayunadas esperando a que volviera para interrogarme.

Al llegar a mi habitación no encuentro a nadie y pienso que estoy sola, cuando empiezo a escuchar ruidos provenientes del baño, al acercarme escucho lo que parece un llanto y pensando lo peor entro para en contrarme con Reachel llorando en el lavado, ella me mira y sorprendentemente me abraza, no es que no sea cariñosa ni nada es solo que no me esperaba esa acción de ella. Yo le correspondo el abrazo y logro calmarla un poco, la saco del baño y la siento en la cama

-Amiga Reachel ¿que te ocurre?- le pregunto lo mas suavemente que puedo, ella me mira en silencio por un minuto como si dudara de contarme, para después contestarme

-Yo...iba caminando por el patio de la escuela...y...yo vi a Gar besándose...con Tara- me dice para después seguir llorando en mi hombro

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

-¿Que?¿Reachel estas segura de lo que viste?- le pregunta la pelirroja sin poder creer lo que su amiga castaña le estaba contando

-Si, yo los vi perfectamente bien- afirma la aludida sin notar que sus otras dos amigas estaban entrando a la habitación acompañadas de sus novios y Dick

-¿Que esta pasando Reachel?¿que tienes?- le pregunta Abby acercándose preocupada a su amiga de ojos lavanda

-Garfield me engaño- dice mientras Kori la aprisiona en sus brazos sin dejarla ir

-¿Como dices? él seria incapaz de engañarte- defiende Dick a su amigo ausente

-Dick, ella los vio- le explica Kori sin dejar de abrasar a su amiga

-¿A quienes?- pregunta Víctor sin entender

-A Garfield y a Tara- responde la oji-verde mientras las expresiones de sus amigos no daban lugar a nada

-NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A GARFIELD LOGAN EN MI VIDA- grita escandalizada Jenny

-SI ENCUENTRO A ESE ENANO CERCA DE REACH, JURO QUE NO VOY A CONTENERME- apoya Abby

-USTEDES NO HARÁN NADA, NO TENEMOS DERECHO A METERNOS AMENOS QUE REACHEL LO PIDA- explica Kori cubriendo los oídos de Reach -no importa lo que haya hecho, Reach es la única que tiene derecho a reprocharle y nosotras debemos apoyarla- comenta un poco mas calmada logrando cerrarle la boca a todas por decir tal cosa

-Pero la engaño y no se puede quedar sin castigo- repuso Abby molesta pero un poco mas calmada

-¿Y quien dijo que no tendrá un castigo?- pregunto Dick entrando en la conversación, Logan podía ser su amigo y todo pero Reachel era como su hermana menor y no iba a permitir que ningún tonto se metiera con ella

-Quiero que lo dejen en paz, si tanto quiere estar con Tara bien, por mi que se quede con ella- dijo Reachel abrasando mas a Kori

-Si eso es lo que quieres, así lo haremos- dijo Kori mirando como todos los presentes asentían al pedido de su amiga -llamare a la dirección y diré que no asistirás hoy a clases y yo me quedare contigo- dijo Kori mientras marcaba el numero

-No, tengo que ir a clases y tu igual. Aunque tenga que estar con él como su compañera en química- dijo pensando que podría soportarlo

-No será necesario, porque yo seré tu compañera de laboratorio y como me siento adelante no tendrás que verlo ¿si?- planifico mientras Reachel la abrasaba y se secaba las lagrimas -ahora ve a enjuagarte la cara que llegaremos tarde- le dijo Kori mostrándole una sonrisa para observar como la castaña hacia lo que le dijo

-¿Quien iba a ser tu compañero?- pregunto Dick un tanto intrigado

-Mina Polilla- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Ese será su castigo?- pregunto Abby mirando a su compañera- eres malvada y me encanta- dijo felicitando a la pelirroja

-¿Como sabias que ella seria tu compañera?- pregunto intrigado Wally

-Ustedes no son los únicos que pueden jaquear el sistema de la escuela- se limito a contestar la oji-verde observando a su amiga salir del baño ya lista

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos- dijo Abby saliendo de la habitación seguida de sus amigos

EN LOS CASILLEROS

Logan estaba esperando para hablar con Reachel y aclarar las cosas con ella, aun sin pensar que podría tener problemas con sus otros amigos, cuando de la nada un Dick totalmente furioso lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo acorralo contra los casilleros

-Dick ¿que te pasa?- pregunta Gar totalmente sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ya se lo que le hiciste a Reachel y no voy a permitir que sigas dañándola, así que mejor ya déjala tranquila ¿entendiste?- advirtió mientras Logan lo miraba totalmente sorprendido

-Richard ya suéltalo- Kori estaba acompañando a Reachel y cuando vio lo que estaba pasando intervino pensando que Dick seria capas de dañar a Garfield- acordamos no entrometernos entre ellos dos- recordó la pelirroja logrando que el oji-azul soltara a su compañero rubio

-¿También te lo dijo a ti?- pregunto molesto y sorprendido Garfield mientras Kori le dirigía una mirada tan fría como el hielo

-Así es y es mejor que la dejes tranquila, de lo contrario seguirás alegándola o peor aun hiriéndola. Además tienes que saber que no la dejaremos sola ni un instante, mejor busca a otra compañera de laboratorio porque no te acercaras a ella amenos que lo pida por si misma, nosotros no te juzgamos por lo que hiciste, solo no nos parece bien el que lo hicieras y menos a una chica tan buena y linda como Reachel. Ella no se lo merecía espero que pienses en ello- explico Kori acercándose a Reach y llevándosela lejos de allí

-No te le acerques Logan, te lo advierto- dijo Dick como ultima palabra marchándose detrás de las chicas

EN EL AULA

-Muy bien alumnos quisiera que me explicaran de el incidente en los casilleros- pidió el profesor de química Ismael Cloures, un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello negro, ojos marrones, alto y delgado para continuar- según tengo entendido, los protagonistas en este escándalo fueron los señores Richard Grayson y Garfield Logan, señores ¿por que no me explican a mi y a todos sus compañeros que fue lo que paso?- pidió el hombre citando a los dos chicos

-Vera señor Cloures, Richard se estaba metiendo en un asunto que no le corresponde- empezó Gar algo molesto por el ataque de Dick

-Eso no es verdad, tu lastimaste a Reachel y no voy a permitir que sigas haciéndolo- aclaro Dick con un tono amenazante

-Señores, por favor ¿que tiene que ver la Srta. Roth en todo esto?- pregunto confundido el profesor mientras Reachel se ponía de pie para explicar su participación en el asunto

-Vera señor Cloures, hasta hace unas pocas horas el señor Garfield Logan y yo éramos novios, pero esta mañana descubrí que estaba...estaba- Reachel no pudo seguir ya que se le había quebrado la voz y sus ojos se estaban poniendo cristalinos por las lagrimas que querían salir

-Pero descubrió que su novio la estaba engañando con Tara Markov- termino Dick mirando con rencor a Logan

-Eso no fue lo que paso, Reachel si me dejaras explicarte...- pidió Garfield mirando a Reach quien busco refugio en los brazos de su amiga Kori hasta que esta intervino nuevamente para que sus compañeros no terminaran matándose y Reachel no fuera tan humillada

-Por favor Garfield este no es el momento, ni el lugar para que expliques ese "incidente" con Tara- explico la pelirroja llamando la atención del profesor

-¿Srta. Anders usted que tiene que ver en esto?- pregunto el profesor a lo que Dick respondió

-Ella evito que Logan y yo peleáramos en el pasillo y es también la amiga de Reachel y de nosotros- explico Dick

-Ya veo, jóvenes lo único que les pido es que arreglen este asunto fuera de la escuela y que intenten evitar estos incidentes- pidió el profesor mirando a los cuatro chicos

-¿Profesor puedo llevarme a Reachel el día de hoy? no creo que se sienta muy bien después de esto- pidió la pelirroja mirando al hombre sentado en su escritorio

-Bueno, pero que sea la primera y la ultima vez ¿si?- permitió el profesor observando a las chicas juntar sus cosas y marcharse cuando Kori se detuvo y le dijo algo a Dick

-Contrólate, no por ti sino por Reachel, hablaremos después de clases- comento para salir abrasada a su amiga con rumbo a su habitación

Una vez allí le dijo a Reachel que podía descargar todo la rabia y tristeza que tenia en ese momento

-No entiendo ¿por que?¿por que tuvo que hacerme esto a mi?¿que hice yo para merecer esto?-preguntaba la castaña mientras miraba a su amiga pelirroja

-Nada, tu no hiciste nada. Lo que paso fue su decisión y no la tuya, no tienes que sentirte culpable, ni triste o le darás el gusto a la rubia arpía- le explico Kori mientras comenzaba a enojarse mas y mas con Garfield

-Lo se, ¿pero como hago para que no me duela como me duele?- pregunto mientras las lagrimas se echaban a correr

-No puedes hacer nada, dolerá y mucho, pero no tienes que dejarte vencer, tienes dos opciones la primera es sufrir y sentir lastima por ti misma o seguir adelante y evitar que te siga dañando, tu tienes el control, siempre lo has tenido. Ven conmigo este fin de semana y te ayudare a descargar todo lo que sientes para volver a sonreír y ser la de antes- explico la oji-verde mirando a su amiga

-Esta bien, lo haré. ¿Pero a donde iremos?¿tu no tienes que pelear este fin de semana?- pregunto mirando a la chica frente a ella

-No te preocupes, tu solo pide permiso en tu casa, te prometo que las cinco nos divertiremos- dijo mirando a Reachel

-¿Las cinco?-

fin del capitulo 21

**Olisss, primero que nada a los admiradores/ as de r y bb no se molesten todo esto forma parte de un plan mio que les dará algo de entretenimiento pero no voy a entrar en detalles solo diré que les va a interesar. Ahora a lo que realmente o según creo yo va a despertar su interes ¿quienes seran las tres personas restantes que menciona Kori?¿que le dirá Slade cuando la vea? y para las fans ¿Garfield y Reachel terminaran su relación aquí?¿Tara se interpondrá en su relación?¿Richard le pedirá a Kori que sea su novia? o aun mejor ¿Richard y Garfield se pelearan para siempre?. Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Se despide Chicadelasseries **


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Un fin de semana con Kori (parte 1)

EN EL AULA

Después de que las chicas se fueran de la clase de química todos se quedaron en silencio y cuando el profesor fue a llamar al director para que hablara con los dos chicos se escucharon los comentarios de varios chicos

-Abby, ya deja de preocuparte, Reachel esta bien y Kori esta con ella- explico Wally a su amiga morena

-No estoy pensando en Reach, estoy pensando en Dick- comento la pelinegra ganando la atención de sus amigos

-¿Por que piensas en él?- pregunto Wally intrigado

-Es que esta vez tuvo suerte porque llego Kori, ¿pero si la próxima no podemos evitar que ataque a Logan?, lo suspenderán si lo hace- explico la morena alertando a todos

-Es cierto, esa seria su tercer amonestación- aclaro Víctor apoyando a su novia

-¿Que?, esperen, la pelea con Red, el ataque a Garfield y la futura golpiza que le dará. Tienes razón lo echarían de la escuela, hay que evitar que eso pase- calculo Wally asustándose

-Esperen, no sabemos si por esto lo van a amonestar y la futura golpiza puede evitarse, Kori puede disuadir a Dick de no atacar a Logan. Al menos no en la escuela- explico Jenny demostrando un punto a su favor

-Si, todos sabemos lo que es capas de hacer Dick, si se lo pide Kori- explico Wally aprovechando para alegrar un poco el ambiente, aunque claro a costa de los sentimientos de Dick hacia su amiga pelirroja

-Es cierto, Dick saltaría de un puente si Kori se lo pidiera- comento Víctor causando una carcajada en sus amigos mientras se abría la puerta rebelando a sus dos amigos con cara de enojo y a un profesor muy conforme con el castigo de los dos chicos

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

-¿Como que las cinco?- pregunto Reachel algo intrigada

-Si, tu, Abby, Jenny y yo- explico la pelirroja

-Pero dijiste "cinco"- explico Reachel

-Si, la quinta chica es una amiga mía que nos va a ayudar en algo- explico la oji-verde confundiendo mas a Reach

-¿Pero quien es y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto algo exasperada por no obtener ninguna respuesta

-Tendrás que esperar al fin de semana, amiga Reachel- comento Kori saliendo del dormitorio mientras la chica de ojos lavanda dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la cama en señal de total frustración mientras desde el pasillo se escuchaban varias risas

-Pero si hoy es martes- se quejo Reach persiguiendo a su amiga que la esperaba en el final del pasillo

EN EL AULA

Los chicos estaban "terminando" el trabajo de química o al menos fingiendo terminarlo ya que no podían apartar la cabeza de la pregunta en cuestión ¿amonestaron a Dick?. Esa pregunta estaba matando a todos por dentro mientras aun podían apreciarse las otras incógnitas como por ejemplo ¿que pasara con Reachel y Gar? o ¿lo que tiene el profesor en el pelo es chicle o shampoo? y como adivinaran la ultima pregunta es de Wally al notar algo rosado en el cabello del antes mencionado

De un momento a otro el timbre del recreo sonó y despertó a estos cuatro chicos que no hicieron nada durante toda la hora de química. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron junto a su amigo peli-negro para que les contara todo lo que paso en la oficina del director

-¿Y bien Dick?- pregunto Wally

-¿Y bien que?- pregunto el aludido sin entender

-¿Te amonestaron, te castigaron, te hicieron algo?- pregunto preocupada Jenny

-No, solo me dejaron ir con una advertencia y tengo que presentarme a servicio comunitario por el resto de la semana- explico Dick como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Que servicio tienes que hacer?- pregunto curioso Vic

-Lavar la cancha de básketball- se limito a contestar el oji-azul

-¿Y a Logan?- pregunto Abby sintiéndose algo triste por Gar

-Solo lo dejaron ir con la advertencia- explico el aludido sintiéndose algo enojado

-Pues tendríamos que hablar con él- ofreció Jenny sintiendo pena por Gar

-¿Estas loca? engaño a tu amiga ¿y tu quieres hablarle?- pregunto algo molesto y confundido Dick

-Bueno, también hay que ponerse en el lugar de él. Perdió a su novia y uno de sus mejores amigos lo ataco en los casilleros, debe sentirse muy mal- se explico Jenny demostrando su punto de vista

-Es cierto, ¿como te sentirías si Kori y tu se separaran y nosotros la eligiéramos a ella?- pregunto Wally apoyando a su novia y burlándose de su amigo que en cuanto escucho la pregunta se puso de todos colores

-NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS COMO ESAS- regaño Dick a su amigo pelirrojo

-Si, no ves que ellos nunca pelean- explico Víctor molestando a su amigo peli-negro

-Ya en serio, tendríamos que hablar con él- recordó Jenny el tema principal para después agregar -y si Dick y Kori pelean no es asunto nuestro- se burlo también la castaña para salir a correr siendo perseguida por su amigo de ojos azules y ahora sumamente avergonzado

-Recuerden el tema principal- comento Abby frenando a sus amigos que obedecieron encuanto la escucharon y con la cara roja regresaron con sus amigos a seguir hablando del tema

-Responde Dick, ¿que sentirías?- presiono Wally tratando de recordar el tema

-Mal, me sentiría traicionado. Pero ese no es el caso, él engaño a Reachel y ella no se lo merecía. Además fue con Tara Markov- remarco el problema con Garfield

-¿Por que no hablamos de otra cosa?- pregunto Kori saliendo de quien sabe donde asustando a todos

-¿Y tu de donde saliste?- pregunto Wally mirando a la oji-verde y notando la cara de bobo que ponía Dick cada vez que ella estaba cerca

-Yo salí de Star City- contesto la pelirroja mirando a sus amigos

-¿Y Reach?- pregunto Abby mirando en todas direcciones buscando a su amiga

-Venia persiguiéndome pero cuando vi a Dick perseguir a Jenny me adelante un poco y tuve suerte ya que si Reachel escuchaba de que estaban hablando iba a sentirse muy mal- explico la pelirroja haciendo recapacitar a sus amigos mientras una muy cansada Reachel intentaba alcanzar a su amiga

-La...la próxima...¿podemos...venir caminan...caminando?- pidió la castaña mientras sentía como sus pulmones ardían

-¿Corriste todo el camino?- pregunto sorprendida Jenny

-Kori lo hizo y pensé que podría alcanzarla- se explico Reachel apuntando a su amiga

-Los entrenamientos con Slade tienen sus resultados- se limito a contestar la aludida encogiéndose de hombros

-Y hablando del diablo ¿cuando tienes que verlo?- pregunto Dick de mala manera recordando que Slade tiene la mira en "SU" Kori linda

-No lo se, al parecer tuvo unos inconvenientes con una peleadora y ahora no puede realizar su evento de campeones

-¿Evento de campeones?- pregunto Wally confundido

-Es una pelea entre casas, ¿no habrán creído que Slade era el único que hacia ese tipo de peleas?¿verdad?- pregunto Kori mirando a sus amigos

-No, ¿pero como a cuantos conoces?- pregunto Abby

-No los conozco por sus nombres reales...- "o eso es lo que ellos creen" dijo Kori para sus adentros -conozco mejor sus alias- explico la chica

-¿Pero cuantos son y quienes?- pregunto Wally con su curiosidad al máximo

-Bueno están: Slade; Madame Rouge; Mesiour Malah; Cerebro; El hermano sangre y muchos otros que no recuerdo- nombro la chica sin ningún problema

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto Dick con algo de sarcasmo

-Bueno, ellos son los jefes de las casas de peleas y como tales tienen a sus campeones- explico la pelirroja

-¿Tu los conoces?- pregunto interesado Wally

-Bueno, no conozco sus nombres reales pero si por los cuales se presentan y quienes son sus manejadores-comento la oji-verde mientras todos se sentaban a la sombra de un gran árbol del patio

-Bien cuéntanos- pidió Wally sacando una libreta y tomando nota

-Bueno: La peleadora de Rouge es Cheshire; El de Malah es Jericó; El de Cerebro es Katarou, El de El hermano sangre es Johnny Rancid y El de Slade es...Starfire- explico la pelirroja sin notar las expresiones de sus amigos

-¿Tu, digo Starfire es la campeona de Slade?- pregunto Dick aun sin poder creerlo

-Si, los campeones son los que fueron entrenados por sus manejadores y como Slade me entreno a mi- contó mientras jugaba con sus dedos cosa que no paso inadvertida para Dick

-Dick, ¿a que hora debes presentarte a servicio comunitario?- pregunto Jenny cambiando completamente de tema

-¿Como que servicio comunitario?- preguntaron sorprendidas Reachel y Kori

-¿Tenias que mencionarlo?- pregunto Dick mirando a sus amigas

-Descuiden chicas, solo debo limpiar la cancha de basketball por unos cuantos días y después soy libre- explico el peli-negro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Te obligan a hacer eso porque intentaste golpear a Logan ¿verdad?- pregunto Rachel con los ojos cristalinos y la mirada baja

-Si, pero no te preocupes, de todas maneras siempre encuentro la forma de hacer los castigos divertidos- explico Dick intentando animar a su amiga

-Descuida amiga Reachel, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien- dijo Kori intentando ayudar a su amado

-Ella tiene razón, Logan se lo busco- explico Wally deprimiendo mas a Reachel mientras este recibía un golpe por parte de Abby y Jenny

-Lo que él quiso decir fue que...-las chicas no pudieron terminar la frase ya que cierta rubia insoportable llego con sus "amiguitas"

-Hay yo que pensaba que este día no podía ser mas lamentable, como te dije hace un tiempo Roth nada ni nadie nunca, nunca vence a una animadora y menos si esta es una de mi grupo- explico Minina burlándose de la castaña que en ese momento estaba haciendo lo posible por no llorar

-Si, Logan me quiere a mi y ustedes no pueden hacer nada- explico Tara para lograr quebrar a Reachel que comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Dick

-¿Como te atreves perra?- grito Jenny llena de furia

-Tu no hables traidora, que seas una animadora no quita que seas una perdedora como Roth, que no es capaz de retener ni a su propio novio- explico Minina ahora molestando a Jenny

-¿Quien te crees- intento preguntar Abby pero siendo interrumpida por Tara

-No le hables a Mini, no eres digna de eso- reprocho Tara defendiendo a su "líder"

-Lárguense de aquí- se limito a decir Kori ya de pie

-¿o que?- pregunto desafiante Mini

-O de lo contrario me veras muy enojada, y créeme nadie quiere verme enojada- explico la pelirroja intentando intimidar a la rubia

-No me amenaces- chillo Minina a punto de darle un puñetazo a Kori pero esta frenándolo a unos centímetros de su cara logrando sorprender a todos los presentes

-No debiste hacer eso- explico la oji-verde haciendo presión en el puño de la rubia logrando que esta comenzara a sentir dolor

-Suéltala- gritaron Kole y Tara esta ultima a punto de golpear a la pelirroja pero esta frenando su golpe de la misma manera que con su "líder"

-Les diré que es lo que va a pasar. Ustedes 2 dejaran a Reachel en paz y no intentaran cometer la torpeza de querer golpearme de nuevo o de lo contrario esto terminara mal, ahora las voy a soltar y ustedes se irán sin hacer una escena para jamás acercarse a mis amigas ¿entendido?- pregunto la pelirroja notando las expresiones de sus adversarias y soltándolas al mismo tiempo

-Esto no quedara así- dijeron las dos rubias para irse acompañadas por Kole

-Casi te descubriste- comento Dick cuando las arpías se habían alejado lo suficiente

-Nadie se mete con mis amigas- exclamo Kori decidida

Ya después de todo el drama las chicas fueron a su habitación para hablar entre ellas y de paso Kori pensó que seria el momento perfecto para invitarlas al fin de semana solo para ellas

-Chicas tengo algo que proponerles- dijo Kori sentándose en su cama y llamando la atención de todas

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto curiosa Jenny

-Verán como ya es de su conocimiento, mi madre esta de viaje y en vista de todo lo que acaba de pasar, quiero invitarlas este fin de semana a mi casa para hablar, pasar el rato y conocer a nuevas personas ¿que dicen?- explico la pelirroja mirando a sus amigas

-Kori, en serio no tienes que hacer esto, yo puedo arreglármelas sola en mi casa- intento explicar Reachel

-Pero si es una idea fantástica ¿que haremos?- pregunto entusiasmada Abby

-Nosotras cinco haremos todo lo posible para: liberar nuestras tensiones, nuestro enojo, nuestro cansancio y muchas otras molestias mas- explico la pelirroja para luego agregar -también nos iremos de compras, a un salón de belleza, por decir de una forma nos dedicaremos a consentirnos por todo un fin de semana solo para mujeres- termino diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos

-Que fantástica idea- exclamo Jenny

-Espera, espera como que "las cinco" ¿quien es la quinta chica?- pregunto desconcertada Abby

-Esa es una sorpresa- se limito a contestar la pelirroja

fin del capitulo 22

**Siiiiiii, al fin puedo seguir con "Nuevos compañeros" la verdad desde que se me ocurrió la otra historia no podía avanzar con esta en fin espero les aya gustado y por favor dejen sus Reviews **

**Se despide Chicadelasseries **


	23. Chapter 23

**Lamento la tardanza pero, ok no voy a poner excusas, solo no me dio el tiempo de escribirla ya que he estado un poco ocupada lidiando con múltiples tareas tanto del hogar como de la escuela y no he podido subir los capítulos he aquí el capitulo 23 **

Capitulo 23: Un fin de semana con Kori (parte 2)

Ya era viernes y después de una difícil semana para Reachel ya que Gar intentaba hablar con ella a toda costa. Las chicas habían pedido permiso para ir al departamento de Kori y estaban ansiando la hora de salida

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

Todas estaban esperando a que Jenny saliera del baño para ir a tomar un helado o ir al patio para hablar con sus amigos. Mientras las otras tres chicas estaban en sus otras actividades: Abby estaba en su computadora posiblemente chateando con su novio; Kori estaba enviando mensajes con Dios sabe quien y Reachel estaba haciendo yoga en el suelo cuando derepente

-Si, lo hice, lo hice, soy una genio, esta nena es fantástica- celebraba Abby asustando a sus amigas

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto molesta Reach por el grito de Abby

-Lamento interrumpirte reina Reach pero conseguí por medio de este maravilloso concurso de preguntas y respuestas ir a en un yet privado para dos personas a participar en el mejor torneo de boxeo de la vida, en Roma, Italia, con todos los gastos pagos y pasar la noche en el Resort Palace Prince, un hotel cinco estrella. Todo esto GRATIS- grito Abby llena de emoción

_-¿Puedes dejar de gritar loca, psicópata?- _se escucho gritar a Jenny desde el baño

-Am...sabes que en realidad es un torneo de peleas mixtas ¿verdad?- pregunto Reach desde la computadora leyendo los detalles del concurso

-¿Que?¿como que peleas mixtas?- pregunto Abby sin poder creerlo

-Si, boxeo es una categoría, no de lo que trata el torneo- explico la castaña mirando aun el monitor

-Déjame ver algo- pidió Kori apartando a Reach con silla y todo

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Jenny saliendo con una bata de baño y una toalla en el cabello. Acercándose al monitor

-Quiero ver que peleadores hay este año- contesto emocionada la pelirroja

-¿Y para eso casi me haces traspasar la pared?- pregunto molesta Reachel

-Lo lamento- se disculpo simplemente la pelirroja

-No entiendo ¿por que te interesa?- pregunto Jenny confundida mientras se cambiaba pero al no recibir respuesta se acerco al monitos a leer el nombre del peleador que se quedo mirando Kori

-¿Starfire?¿pelearas en el gran torneo?-pregunto exasperada Abby-¿y así querías que participara?¿para darme la paliza de mi vida?- pregunto Abby totalmente molesta y sorprendida

-ES LO MAS ESTUPIDO E INSENSATO QUE HA HECHO SLADE- exploto Kori llena de ira tomando su teléfono

-¿Tienes su numero?- pregunto impresionada Jenny

_-Hola- _se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado

-Por favor pásame con el idiota de mi maestro- pidió Kori sorprendiendo a sus amigas

_-K, ¿eres tu?- _pregunto sorprendida Pantha al otro lado

-Si, ¿puedes pasarme con él?- pidió aun molesta

_-Espera, cálmate y dime que paso- _pidió la mujer tratando de calmar a su hermanita

-Me inscribió en un torneo, en Roma, Italia sin pedir MI permiso o preguntarme que opinaba- explico la pelirroja

_-¿Que Slade hizo que? sabes que él prefiere estar en las sombras- _explico la mujer del otro lado de la línea

-Como lo escuchas me inscribió en ese torneo ¿por que no lo dijo?- pregunto la pelirroja con la mano en la cadera

_-Veras, Slade no te inscribió en ese torneo, quien lo hizo...fue un fanático- _explico la mujer al otro lado de la línea

-¿QUE?¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE? sabes perfectamente que si se entera me va a matar- explico totalmente furica pero bajando la voz al decir esto ultimo para que nadie fuera de la habitación escuchara

_-¿Como que te va a matar?- _pregunto confundida la mujer

-Si, por figurar como peleadora. Por favor dime que no hay una foto mía como Kori ni como Starfire- pidió asustada la adolescente- ¿tu no lo hiciste tampoco?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja

_-No, no lo hice ¿acaso me crees tan tonta?- _pregunto algo molesta la mujer

-¿Te contesto o seguimos siendo amigas? el punto es que tienes que quitar esa solicitud y borrar esos archivos- pidió la joven asustada pero un poco mas tranquila

_- Tranquila yo me encargo "chiquilla". Solo para aclarar eso es una venganza por llamarme tonta- _explico la mujer lo suficientemente rápido para cortar al terminar la frase y no darle tiempo a su hermanita para protestar

-Me corto, no puedo creer que me haya cortado y además me llamara "chiquilla", voy a matarla la próxima vez que la vea- exclamo furica olvidando que no estaba sola

-Oye cálmate y dinos que paso- pidió Abby sentando a su amiga en la cama

-Una compañera que es como mi hermana mayor y sabe todo acerca de mi "asunto" con Slade me explico que Slade no me inscribió ni ella lo hizo, pidió me llamo "chiquilla" y me corto- explico aun molesta

-¿Y cual es el problema con lo de "chiquilla"?- pregunto confundida Jenny

-Es que todos los que me conocen incluyendo al mismísimo Slade saben que odio que me llamen "chiquilla" y cada vez que me llaman así me dan ganas de ahorcar a esa persona- explico calmándose un poco

-Bien, ya que quedo claro que eres una loca, ¿podemos ir al patio?- pregunto Reach tomando sus cosas

-Vamos, pero no digan nada respecto al concurso ni de lo de "chiquilla"- pidió la pelirroja a lo que todas sus amigas se miraron, levantaron la mano derecha y dijeron "lo prometemos" al unísono

EN EL PATIO

Los tres chicos estaban afuera esperando a sus amigas mientras hablaban de lo que harían durante el fin de semana

-Creo que invitare a Abby a mi casa, mi papá se ira de viaje y tendremos el departamento para nosotros solos- comento Vic con una sonrisa picara

-Buena suerte con eso, pero Jenny y yo iremos a la maratón extrema del fin de semana, la mejor carrera de obstáculos, natación con tiburones, lanzamiento de aro y arquería del mundo- explico Wally de la forma mas rápida

-¿Tiburones?¿como convenciste a Jenny de ir contigo?- pregunto incrédulo Dick

-Aun no se lo he pedido, ¿pero haber súper genio que harás tu con Kori?- pregunto Wally llamando la atención de Vic

-Tal vez la invite a mi casa- pensó con la mano en la cabeza

-¿Que hacen chicos?- pregunto Abby muy alegre apareciendo con sus amigas todas con sus bolsos ya listos

-Hablamos de lo que haremos el fin de semana- se limito a contestar el pelirrojo

-Que bien, porque nosotras igual- comento Jenny abrazando a su novio

-Pero si ustedes pasaran el fin de semana con nosotros ¿verdad?- comento Vic

-¿Que? preguntaron las chicas al unísono

-Si, Jenny tienes que acompañarme a la maratón extrema de fin de semana- explico Wally mirando a su novia

-Si, y Abby va a pasar el fin de semana conmigo en mi casa ya que mi papá no va a estar- explico Víctor sorprendiendo a su novia

-Y Kori y Reachel pasaran el fin de semana conmigo y mi papá en su casa de campo- explico Dick mientras las chicas se miraban entre si

-Lo sentimos chicos pero nosotras ya tenemos planes- explico Abby abrazando a Jenny y Reach

-Lastima solo seremos Kori y yo entonces- comento Dick

-Lamento decepcionarte Dick pero nosotras vamos a pasar el fin de semana juntas- explico la ojiverde mirando a sus amigos

-¿Que?¿pero que es mas importante que pasar un fin de semana con sus novios y Dick?- pregunto estupefacto Wally

-Pasar un fin de semana SOLO PARA CHICAS- exclamo Jenny casi gritando esto ultimo

-¿Prefieren hacer esa cosa aburrida que pasar un fin de semana con nosotros?- pregunto indignado Víctor

-Perdón pero nosotras lo arreglamos el martes- explico Kori

-¿Y que harán?- pregunto intrigado Dick

-Iremos a mi casa y nos mimaremos a nosotras mismas, manicure, pedicure, películas, bebidas, salidas, comida chatarra, compras y salón de belleza- explico la pelirroja mientras a sus amigos les daba un ataque

-Suena aburrido- comento Wally

-Olvidaste el desahogo- comento Jenny

-¿Desahogo?- preguntaron los chicos al unísono

-Si, a diferencia de ustedes nosotras tenemos que descargar nuestras tensiones o de lo contrario nos volveríamos locas- explico Kori mientras su teléfono sonó informando la llegada de un mensaje

_Kori, por favor llámame tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente soy Jason Isaacs, este es mi nuevo numero al que me puedes llamar 15237758486 (celular)_

inmediatamente como termino de leer ese mensaje marco el numero y el chico que años atrás fue su mejor amigo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo su primer amor contesto enseguida

_-¿Puedes hablar?- _pregunto impaciente el joven

-Si, ¿que pasa?- pregunto sin ningún rodeo la pelirroja

_-¿Podemos vernos?- _pregunto tímidamente el joven

-No lo creo, ya no estoy viviendo en Gotham- comento tajante la pelirroja sin percatarse de que esa llamada estaba captando la atención de sus amigos

_-No sabia que te habías mudado, bueno sabia que te habías mudado pero pensé que solo de vecindario, nunca de ciudad- _explico el joven al otro lado un poco nervioso

-Am...¿puedes ser breve? tengo unas cosas que hacer- pidió la chica con el tono mas frío que pudo conseguir

_-Si te molesto puedo llamar mas tarde- _ofreció el chico captando la indirecta

-No, escucha lo lamento es solo que tengo unas cosas que no he terminado- explico esta vez un poco mas dulce y calida

_-Bien, yo quería verte porque...hace dos horas en la red apareció un anuncio de que Starfire va a pelear en el gran torneo de Roma, Italia- _explico el castaño

-¿Que? no es imposible- comento la pelirroja esperando respuesta del otro

_-No, es enserio también apareció en las noticias una foto de la supuesta nueva campeona del torneo con su traje, esta tomada como detrás de una puerta o una pared, al parecer un fanático la envío, estas con una mujer pelirroja y están amenazando con informar tu identidad- _insistió el castaño

-¿Que? no puede estar pasando esto ¿dice quien la envío?-pregunto la chica esperanzada

_-No, pero dice que pelearas por el campeonato en televisión nacional y escucha esto: "Hace solo un momento nos llego esta información de la misteriosa nueva peleadora del gran torneo. Yo Starfire si logro ganar este torneo me quitare la mascara frente a todos mis admiradores y me retirare de la lucha para siempre" ¿escuchaste?, esto es una locura-_ comento preocupándose aun mas

-Escucha por favor mantenme informada de las cosas que digan al respecto- pidió la pelirroja al borde de un colapso

_-Esta bien, suerte- _deseo el joven a punto de cortar

-Jason...-llamo la chica frenando al joven que iba a colgar- gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho- agradeció en el tono mas dulce del mundo cosa que hizo poner un poco celoso a Dick al escucha ese tono de voz dirigido a la misteriosa llamada de Kori

_-No es nada, hablamos después-_ termino el chico cortando la llamada

-¿Quien era?- pregunto intrigado Wally

-Un amigo, dijo que...-hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas para explicarles a sus amigos- Un amigo de mi mamá dijo que le pareció haberme visto en Gotham y me deseo suerte para este año en la escuela- termino mintiendo nuevamente ocultando el problema

-Ya veo, ¿no es extraño que los amigos de tus padres hablen contigo? hay que admitir que es incomodo- comento Wally mientras Kori miraba su reloj

-Bueno chicos nosotras ya nos tenemos que ir antes de que sea tarde y lleguemos de noche a la casa- explico Kori besando a todos los chicos y tomando sus cosas mientras sus amigas copiaban la acción y se iban con rumbo al departamento de la pelirroja

-Esperen, ¿como piensan ir?- pregunto Dick intrigado

-Mi mamá contrato un chofer que llegara en cualquier momento, nos vemos el lunes- grito la pelirroja corriendo con las demás

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una muy impresionadas chicas debido al enorme lugar, con ventanas que dejaban a la vista casi toda la ciudad, muebles de roble, grandes cortinas púrpuras, un gran sofá-cama en el living que era dividido de la cocina por una barra de menos de un metro con cinco sillas en ella, mientras se podía apreciar una hermosa cocina como las de las propagandas de detergente, seguida de un baño completo con lavatorio, bidet, inodoro, ducha y bañera

-Genial- dijeron todas al unísono

-Es mas grande que mi casa- comento Abby asombrándose mientras detrás de ella Reachel y Jenny saltaban en el inmenso sofá-cama

-Tu casa es hermosa- exclamo Jenny

-Y eso que no vieron las habitaciones- comento la pelirroja mostrando las antes mencionadas -esta es mi habitación- explico Kori abriendo una puerta dejando a la vista una inmensa habitación púrpura, con un escritorio en el cual estaba una notebook azul, una cama redonda en la cual podían dormir dos chicas, un guardarropa que ocupaba casi toda una pared lleno de ropa cara y muy hermosa, una inmensa televisión pantalla plana, un reproductor de música sobre un estante junto con alrededor de 50 discos de música, un baúl lleno de zapatos, baño propio, una guitarra y una cómoda con un gran espejo en la cual se podían apreciar un cofre lleno de collares, pulseras, anillos, otro con varios sepillos y otro de maquillaje el cual estaba dividido en tres pisos el primero para la sombra de ojos, el segundo con pintalabios y el tercero con esmaltes

-Eres la mas afortunada del mundo- comento la morena

-Tenemos una habitación extra y como en esta pueden dormir dos chicas mas- explico la pelirroja mostrando otra habitación junto a la suya de color blanco un guardarropa vacío de casi la mitad que el de Kori, una gran cama rectangular y una pequeña cómoda

-Es hermosa- comento Abby-¿pero como dormiremos?- pregunto curiosa la morena

-Fácil dos de nosotras aquí y otras dos en mi habitación- explico la pelirroja

-¿Abby quieres dormir aquí conmigo?- pregunto Jenny jalando a la morena del brazo mientras esta asentía ansiosa

-Bien, Reachel y yo estaremos en la habitación de al lado desempacando algunas cosas- explico la pelirroja- en unos minutos pediremos la pizza- grito desde la otra habitación

fin del capitulo 23 


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Sábado de chicas

Después de comer una pizza gigante mitad alemana y mitad musarella, las chicas estaban viendo una película de terror de la gran colección de la mamá de Kori, en pijama. Abby tenia una blusa sin mangas amarilla, un pantalón largo del mismo color y un par de pantuflas haciendo juego, Reachel tenia una blusa mangas largas de color violeta, un pantalón largo y un par de pantuflas del mismo color, Jenny tenia una blusa que parecía un vestido pequeño de color rosa, un short del mismo color solo que mas oscuro y unas pantuflas de perritos de color café y Kori tenia una blusa con finas tiras de color violeta, escote en v y una pequeña piedrita en el, junto con un short del mismo color y a diferencia de sus amigas esta estaba descalza.

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta, provocando que las chicas dieran un salto. Después de calmarse Kori se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la puerta

-¿Que haces?- pregunto asustada Jenny

-Voy a abrir- se limito a contestar la pelirroja

-No, la chica de la película lo hizo y el asesino le corto el cuello con el cuchillo- recordó la castaña asustada

-No va a pasar nada, es solo una película- dijo Reach apoyando a Kori que no espero mas y abrió la puerta mientras las chicas incluyendo a Reach saltaron nuevamente

-¿Estas sola?- pregunto Pantha vestida de civil

-Rosabelle, ¿que haces aquí? creí que vendrías mañana- pregunto Kori invitando a pasar a la mujer

-Bueno...-hizo una pausa al notar a las chicas que la miraban de forma interrogativa-si es mal momento puedo volver mañana- comento mirando a su hermanita

-Am...no ellas lo saben, me descubrieron- explico Kori mirando a las chicas

-Ya veo, que bueno que no tengas frío- comento Pantha notando el pijama de Kori

-Ja,ja,ja, que graciosa, para tu información no uso el traje las 24hs- explico la chica con sarcasmo en su voz

-Si, ¿pero es tan necesario utilizar ropa tan corta?- pregunto la mujer refiriéndose al short

-¿Que tiene?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando su pijama

-Am déjame pensar, ¿que tal si era Slade?¿en este momento que estaría mirando mas?¿tu escote o tus piernas?- planteo la mujer

-No estaría mirando nada porque no lo dejaría- respondió la pelirroja llevándose a la mujer a la cocina

-¿No me presentaras a tus amigas?- pregunto algo divertida la mujer de ojos café, que dejaba a la vista

-No juegues con eso, y ¿que querías decirme?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando a Pantha con los brazos cruzados

-Primero que nada, vengo con malas noticias, Slade quiere que le contestes su pregunta- explico la mujer

-La respuesta es no- se limito a contestar la pelirroja

-¿Y que pasa acerca del otro asunto?- pregunto Pantha observando a su hermanita sentarse en el sofá con sus amigas

-Todo sigue igual, amenos que te hayas acobardado- comento la pelirroja molestando a la mujer

-¿Bromeas cierto? yo no me acobardo con nada- exclamo Pantha cruzándose de brazos

-¿Debo recordarte ese día?- pregunto Kori mirando divertida a su amiga

-No, pero cambiando de tema, ¿hablaste con Jason?- pregunto la mujer

-Si, ¿conseguiste la información que te pedí?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Si, Cheshire, alias "Sonriente" es una asesina a mano armada, su nombre real es desconocido, se cree que tiene entrenamiento militar pero no se esta seguro, le gusta un arma blanca especial: las dagas ninjas- explico la mujer a su hermanita mientras ella y sus amigas prestaban atención

-¿Debilidades?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Ninguna, quien la entreno sabia lo que hacia- respondió Pantha- tiene casi el mismo entrenamiento que tu- agrego la mujer tomando asiento

-Parece que al fin podré pelear con alguien a mi nivel- comento la oji-verde con una leve sonrisa

-No exactamente, su oponente voy a ser yo- explico la mujer tomando asiento

-¿Como dices?¿Slade esta de acuerdo?¿creí que quería que Starfire peleara con ella?-pregunto algo alterada la oji-verde

-Tranquila, solo estaba bromeando- respondió la mujer

-No hagas eso- se limito a pedir la pelirroja

-Bien, pero Slade quiere que te deshagas de todo ese sentimentalismo, recuerda que si la casa Slade se ve mal ante el publico lo pagaras caro- recordó la mujer

-Bien, ¿retiraste esa información mía de la red?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Si, y es mas hasta encontré a quien la subió- comento la de ojos café

-¿Quien es?- pregunto la oji-verde interesada

-Una tal Bárbara Gordon, pero la subió con el correo electrónico de Minilachicasexy - explico la mujer sorprendiendo a todas menos a Kori

-¿Bárbara hizo que?- grito Abby metiéndose en la conversación

-¿La conocen?- pregunto curiosa Pantha

-Es nuestra compañera de escuela- explico brevemente Kori mientras tomaba algo de jugo

-Es la loca que te quiso matar por ponerte de novia con el tal Dick ¿verdad?- pregunto la mujer mientras Kori escupió la bebida sobre casi toda la alfombra y tosía levemente

-¿Que? para empezar yo no soy novia de nadie y segundo si es ella- aclaro la pelirroja sumamente avergonzada y roja como su pelo

-Como digas- dijeron todas al principio

-¿Kori, puede que me equivoque pero Dick y tu no se besaron ya como ocho veces?- pregunto Reachel mientras molestaba a su amiga

-Si, además ¿ÉL quería que TU fueras a SU casa para conocer a SU padre?- pregunto Jenny avergonzando aun mas a su amiga

-Eso es ir rápido- comento Pantha

-Si, y también quería que fuera Reach- respondió la pelirroja

-Bueno, eso no importa pero ¿que harás con las 2 locas?- pregunto Rosabelle

-Nada, les haré creer que ganaron y les haré pagar caro, pronto desearan no haberse metido conmigo- explico la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Te oíste igual que Slade- comento Pantha divertida

-No me insultes-comento la oji-verde

-Hablando de Slade, él es bastante guapo, es increíble pensar que un hombre tan atractivo sea tan malo- comento Jenny babeando por Slade

-Si, es como una belleza mortal o una belleza peligrosa- agrego Reach con su mentón reposando en su mano derecha mientras Kori y Pantha se miraban fijamente

-Es broma ¿cierto?- pregunto Kori con mirada inquisitiva

-Vamos, tu aceptaste que Slade te entrenara solo porque te pareció atractivo-comento Pantha dándole un codazo a su amiga

-Eso es cierto, pero después saque esas ideas de mi mente-admitió Kori

-Si, como al milésimo suspiro-comento Pantha

-Un segundo, si Slade te tenia en la palma de su mano, porque ahora te quiere?-pregunto Abby

-Esque cuando eso paso Kori era muy, pero muy plana- explico Kori

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, él no lo hizo porque yo era una tonta y no era nada atractiva- se limito a contestar la pelirroja

-Sin mencionar con muy baja autoestima a y PLANA- termino Rosabelle molestando mas a Kori

-Espero que no sea hereditario, por el bien de tus hijas-comento Abby mientras todas menos Kori se reían

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto Pantha buscando un reloj

-Son las: 2:30 AM- grito sorprendida Jenny

-Mejor vayamos a dormir- sugirió Kori -mejor quédate esta noche después de todo pasaras todo el fin de semana con nosotras- explico Kori

-¿Que?¿ella es la quinta chica de la que nos hablaste?- pregunto sorprendida Abby

-Si, ella es Rosabelle Méndez alias "La tortura fulminante" mejor conocida como "PANTHA"- termino Kori presentando a su amiga

Despues de que Kori presentra a Pantha todas terminaron de ver la pelicula y a la mitad de la segunda parte se quedaron todas dormidas en el sofa

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Haaaaa!- bostezo Abby levantandose del suelo mientras movia levemnte a Jenny

-Chicas despierten- llamo Jenny ya de pie

-¿Que paso?-pregunto adormilada Reachel

-Nos quedamos dormidas en el suelo-explico Abby notando que Kori y Pantha no estaban

-¿Donde estan Kori y Rosabelle?- pregunto Jenny registrando el lugar

-Parece que se fueron- comento Reach ya mas despierta

-Veo que ya despertaron-anuncio una voz desde la puerta

-Kori ¿donde estabas y donde esta Pantha?- pregunto Abby acercandose a su amiga

-Fue a ver a Slade, al parecer huvo un pequeño problema con una pelea- comento mientras dejaba una bolsa en el refrigerador

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Reach examinando la bolsa

-Leche, se termino anoche, por cierto ¿alguien sabe que hicimos anoche?- pregunto Kori apoyada en la barra

-¿A que te refieres?- interrogo Abby

-Esta mañna desperte y todo estaba desordenado, como si un tornado hubiera pasado cuando dormiamos-explico la pelirroja

-Tal vez tu amiga Pantha es sonambula o tienes un fantasma viviendo contigo-bromeo la morena mirando la cara de sus amigas

-No importa, ¿como durmieron?-inquirio la oji-verde

-En el suelo, por cierto ¿que le ponen a la alfombra? es muy suave- comento Jenny preparando un poco de cafe

-¿A que hora despertaste?- pregunto curiosa Reachel

-Cerca de las 6:30 ¿por?- se limito en responder la oji-verde

-¿Por que tan temprano?-pregunto aburrida Abby

-Culpa a Slade, sus entrenamientos empiezan a esa hora y si no voy algo malo pasa- explico la pelirroja

-¿Entrenas el fin de semana?-pregunto Reach

-No, pero es algo que ya esta incorporado en mi, enseguida tengo entrenamiento con Pantha y ustedes me acompañaran- declaro la pelirroja

-No intentaras que nos volvamos peleadoras igual que tu o ¿si?- pregunto juguetona Jenny

-No, pero es parte del desahogo, hoy y las proximas dos semanas haremos juntas un desahogo para liberar nuestras tenciones, ahora cambiensen que tenemos que desayunar y alcanzaremos a Pantha en el estudio- comento Kori

-¿Slade no te matara por meternos en tus entrenamientos?- pregunto insegura Jenny

-No, Slade ya no vijila mis entrenamientos, Pantha es mi compañera y puedo entrenarme a mi misma- explico la pelirroja mientras tomaba unos papeles del mostrador

-No se si lo sepas, pero nosotras no tenemos tu estado fisico- comento Abby mirando a Kori

-Lo se, pero eso es lo divertido- comento la pelirroja para luego agregar-¿aun siguen aqui? bayan a cambiarse- ordeno a lo que sus amigas aceptaron

-¿Que tipo de ropa debemos usar?- pregunto Reachel desde la entrada

-Deportiva- se limito a contestar la pelirroja

Despues de unos minutos las chicas ya estaban cambiadas, Abby tenia una calsa negra con una remera amarilla a rayas y unas botas largas (como en la serie); Jenny traia un pantalon negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas y una blusa al cuerpo a cuadros; Reachel traia un pantalon de gimnasia azul y una camiseta al cuerpo de color negra con unos dibujos blancos. Al llegar a la cocina todo el desayuno estaba preparado

-Espero les gusten los batidos de frutas, con ensalada de frutas y una manzana- explico la oji-verde mostrando la comida

-¿Vamos a desayunar esto?¿no crees que es mas para una merienda que para un desayuno?-pregunto desconfiada Reachel

-Es para que no les de un calambre en medio del entrenamiento- explico la pelirroja mientras se retiraba

-¿No desayunaras?- interrogo la pelivioleta (**recuerden que Reachel tiene un mecho de pelo violeta y ahora la pondre asi para que no se confundan con Jenny**)

-Primero voy a cambiarme, pero ustedes empiezen-explico la pelirroja desde la puerta

Despues de unos 15 minutos Kori fue a la cocina ya cambiada, esta traia un Short de jean, unos borcegos negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una blusa suelta que parecia desgarada de un lado dejando al descubierta su cadera izquierda

-¿Que dicen?- pregunto la pelirroja apoyada en el marco de la puerta

-¿Crei que entrenariamos?- inquirio Jenny

-Y lo haremos, como yo tengo que utilizar lo aprendido en el entrenamiento para salvar mi vida debo utilizar ropa mas incomoda y asi cuando este con mi traje habitial se me hara mas facil moverme, ademas es un conjunto muy lindo- explico la pelirroja admirando su ropa

-Si, bueno desayuna rapido que segun tu llegaremos tarde- regaño Reachel

-Yo no desayuno desde los 9 años- explico la pelirroja

-Pero si desayunas en la escuela-observo Abby

-Pues ahi me obligan a hacerlo, ya vamonos- explico la oji-verde lista para salir

FUERA DEL EDIFICIO

Las chicas estaban esperando para tomar todas junts un taxi cuando

-¿Es tan dificil que un taxi pare para llevarnos?- pregunto Jenny exasperada

-Espera un segundo- pidio Kori buscando algo en su bolsillo

_Mensaje de Pantha_

_Cambio de planes tienes que traer a tus amigas a la biblioteca abandonada, nesecito mas espacio._

_PD: Ya te envie un taxi _

-Parece que Pantha ya resolvio ese problema- comento Kori mientras un taxi frenaba junto a ella

-¿Srta. Anders?- pregunto el hombre a lo que Kori respondio con la cabeza y les hizo una sena a sus amigas para que entraran -¿A donde se dirije?- pregunto el buen hombre

-A la biblioteca abandonada- respondio simplemente la pelirroja

-Disculpe el atrevimiento pero ¿para que se dirije a ese tenebroso lugar?- pregunto curioso aquel hombre

-Una amiga nos esta esperando, segun ella ese lugar es perfecto para hacer ejercicio- explico la oji-verde con una leve sonrrisa

-Oh ya veo, entonces que tengan suerte- contesto simplemente el hombre dando la vuelta en una esquina despues de eso todo el viaje fue silencioso hasta que alrrededor de 10 minutos -ya llegamos- anuncio el txista

-Muchas gracias ¿cuanto seria el viaje?- pregunto educadamente la oji-verde

-No se preocupe su mig ya me pago- anuncio el hombre que espero a que Kori bajara del auto y emprendio su rumbo a otro ldo

-Este lugar es espelusnante- comento Abby obsevando un gran edificio gris, con el sesped muy largo y volteaba levemente

-¡PANTHA!- gritaba Kori buscando a su amiga sin percatarse de que habia alguien en eltecho del edificio

-¡HAAAA!- grito la extraña con furia mientras saltaba del techo intentando atacar a Kori, pero esta reaccionando a tiempo y haciendo una mortal hacia atras logro evitar a su atacante que desconforme con su ataque se abalanzo violent pero presisamente la pelirroja que la esperaba con la guardia alta y le asentaba una patada en el estomago dejando sin aire a su atacante

-Buen intento Pantha, la proxima vez adelnta el pie izquierdo al caer, te dara mas inpulso y cubre tu estomago con el braso derecho- explico Kori con una leve sonrrisa

-Lo hare- se limito a contestar la mujer mirando a las chicas

-ESO ESTUVO GENIAL, NO PUEDO CREER QUE UN SER HUMANO PUEDA SER CAPAS DE HACER ESO-comenzo a gritar Jenny admirando a Pantha

-Si...K,¿podrias explicrme que me quiso decir Slade con "Dile a Starfire que el proyecto Black Fighters esta iniciando"?- pregunto Pntha interrogando a su hermanita

-Eso significa que habra nuevos peleadores, Slade quiere un grupo de peleadores invencibles y planea conseguirlo por medio de apuestas en las que me involucra, por ejemplo, Slade quiere a Jericho, el peleador de la casa Mallah, entonces me apuesta a mi y Mallah lo apuesta a él. Si yo gano, Jericho se combierte en peleador de la casa Slade y si yo pierdo me conbierto en peleadora de la casa Mallah, Black Fighters es el nombre del grupo, a decir verdad ese nombre significa Peleadores oscuros y se permiten tanto hombres como mujeres- explico la pelirroja

-Me encantaria tener un apodo como el de ustedes- comento Jenny haciendo puchero

-¿Por que no?-pregunto Kori con una leve sonrrisa

-Si, tu podrias ser Jinx-propuso Pantha

-Abby podria ser Abeja-comento Jenny

-Si, y Reachel podria ser Raven-Propuso Kori

-Que significa Raven?-Pregunto la aludida

-Significa cuervo como la poesia que te gusta de Edgar Allan Poe-respondio Kori

-Me parece bien-acepto la pelivioleta

-Bien ya esta decidido, ahora ¿podemos comenzar con el entrenamiento?- pregunto Pantha mirando a sus amigas y asi empezaron con el entrenamiento.

fin del capitulo 24

**Bueno no se si esto cuenta como actualizacion pero decidi hacerlo mas largo hasta la proxima semana con "RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO" y la siguiente de esa para esta historia **

**Se despide Chicadelasseries**


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: Después del entrenamiento

El entrenamiento no fue gran cosa ya que consistió en correr 20 vueltas alrededor de la biblioteca, hacer 3 series de 15 abdominales, 10 vueltas caminando alrededor de la biblioteca, hacer 4 series de 20 flexiones de brazos y estiramientos, pan comido por lo menos para Pantha y Kori ya que para las otras fue una de las peores torturas del mundo

-Vamos no estuvo tan mal ¿o s?- pregunto Kori como si fuera algo muy fácil

-Bromeas ¿cierto?- inquirió Abby mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos

-Esto fue lo mas horrible y cansador que hice en toda mi vida- se quejo Jenny desde el suelo ya que no se podía levantar

-Si, creí que por ser nuestra primera vez tendrían piedad de nosotras-comento Reach sentada en el suelo

-Pero si esto es lo que hice yo en mi primera vez-comento Kori

-Si, y a ella Slade la hizo hacer el doble y en un lugar mas amplio- apoyo Pantha

-Y no pare ni una sola vez-finalizó la pelirroja

-Slade es un monstruo-gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-No se quejen, ahora que ya finalizo la parte de calentamiento vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento de verdad- explico Pantha poniéndose de pie siendo imitada por Kori

-¿¡CALENTAMIENTO!?¿¡ESO SOLO FUE EL CALENTAMIENTO!?-gritaron al unísono las chicas

-Si, no creerán que nos entrenamos haciendo esos ejercicios tan simples ¿o si?- pregunto Rosabelle mientras las chicas se dejaban caer en el suelo

-Vamos, esta es mi parte favorita- comento Kori ayudando a levantar a sus amigas

-Nooo, quiero quedarme y morir aquí- se quejo Jenny aun sentada en el césped

-Ok, quédate con los insectos-comento Pantha asustando lo suficiente a Jenny como para que se levantara de un salto, mientras Kori soltaba una ligera risa

-Eso no fue divertido- protesto la castaña

-Fue bastante divertido- contradijo Abby

-No lo fue- protesto Jenny

-Suficiente y guarden esa energía para entrenar- dijo Pantha separando a las chicas

-Pantha tiene razón amigas, lo mejor es que empecemos con el desahogo, ahora Pantha y yo haremos distintos ataques al aire y ustedes deberán repetirlos ¿si?, necesito que se pongan en una hilera y copien los movimientos de Pantha y míos- pidió Kori con cariño y decisión mientras sus amigas hacían lo que les pidió

-Bien, patada pierna izquierda, patada pierna derecha. Puño izquierdo, puño derecho- decía Kori una y otra vez mientras sus amigas la imitaban en los ataques

-Patada pierna izquierda y barrida. Levántense y puño derecho, patada pierna derecha. Ahora salto y patada pierna izquierda- continuaba Pantha

Así se pasaron dos horas entrenando con distintos ataques, defensas y combinaciones, hasta que se hizo de noche y ya que la biblioteca estaba abandonada y nadie iba ahí desde hacia un buen tiempo decidieron que lo mejor seria ir a descansar para el día siguiente

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE KORI

Las chicas estaban entrando al departamento el cual se encontraba en penumbras mientas Kori se acercaba a encender la luz hasta que vieron algo extraño o mejor dicho a alguien extraño

-¿Quien eres tu y que haces aquí?-pregunto demandante Kori a la figura que estaba parada frente a ella

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi aprendiz?-pregunto una voz masculina que Kori conocía bien

-Tienes que admitig que eso no esta nada bien, o vaya ¿quienes son tus amigas?¿pog que no nos pgesentas?- pregunto una mujer con acento francés llegando junto al hombre

-Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto- se limito a responder Kori

-¿Acaso me crees idiota?-arremetió la voz masculina propinándole un golpe en la cara a Kori cosa que la dejo en el suelo-¿cuanto tiempo creíste que me tomaría darme cuenta que tus amiguitos sabían tu identidad o que te siguieron la ultima vez?-pregunto furiosa la figura masculina

-Vaya, debegias teneg mas gespeto hacia tu maestgo ¿no lo cgees?-pregunto la mujer sin inmutarse

-Déjenla en paz-gritó Abby intentando cercarse pero siendo detenida por otra figura esta vez una mas joven y mas baja

-Métete en tus asuntos morena, amenos que quieras un gran problema-amenazo la figura sosteniendo una daga Ninja

-No la toques- grito Kori con furia propinándole un puñetazo en el estomago a la figura y logrando que esta soltará el arma

-No te acerques preciosa- dijo otra voz masculina igual de sombría que la primera, pero de las mismas complexiones de la anterior

-Buen trabajo querida, parece que encontraste nuevas peleadoras y con bastante resistencia, pero no son tan buenas como tu- comento la voz mas tenebrosa haciendo una señal para que unos sujetos sujetaran a toda al igual que a Pantha que aun las acompañaba

-No, déjalas ir ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto- suplico Kori acercándose a la figura masculina mas grande pero siendo detenida por la figura femenina mas grande

En ese momento la luz se encendió dejando a la vista a los atacantes o al menos a dos de ellos ya que los demás traían mascaras

-No debiste ser tan sentimental- cuestiono Slade cerrando la puerta con seguro y puesto que tenia el mismo traje que llevaba cuando fue a ver a Kori en su habitación del instituto las chicas se sorprendieron

-¿Pog que nunca haces lo que te dicen?- pregunto Rouge mirando a Kori

-Casi lo olvido, Starfire te presento a tus nuevos oponentes Johnny Rancid y Cheshire- dijo Slade señalando a los aludidos

-Ya veo, tus apuestas sirvieron bien ¿verdad?- pregunto Kori mirando a su maestro

-¿Apuestas? veras, he estado pensado en que no hay riesgos en tomar algo en lugar de apostarlo, si tu perdías me quedaría sin peleador invencible por lo tanto he estado...encargándome de la competencia para apoderarme de sus peleadores y la casa Rouge ha sido muy amable en ayudarme a cumplir mi objetivo por lo tanto te presento a mi nueva socia y compañera en este gran negocio- explico Slade viendo provocativamente a Rouge-pero no te preocupes, tu siempre serás mi favorita- termino diciendo esto ultimo mientras sujetaba la barbilla de Kori

-Ni muerta-se limito a decir la pelirroja

-No será necesario, solo drogada- comento Slade tomando una jeringa de su cinturón

-No- gritaba Kori tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras

-Tienes razón, primero me divertiré con tus amigas y después te enseñare a como ser una mujer- dijo Slade molestando a la pelirroja

-No lo hagas haré lo que quieras, pero no las dañes, ellas no vieron tu rostro, yo si, no sabrán quien eres, por favor has lo que quieras conmigo, pero a ellas no las toques-pidió Kori sintiéndose de lo peor

-Así esta mejor ¿no lo crees?-pregunto Slade guardando la jeringa-llévenselas, la pelirroja es mía- dijo diciendo esto ultimo acariciando las piernas de Kori quien no se resistió

PUNTO DE VISTA DE REACH

"Ese maldito se va a aprovechar de Kori, no puedo permitirlo" estoy pensando en algo para zafarme, si tan solo Richard estuviera aquí...Derepente sentí un dolor punzante en mi nuca y todo se volvió negro, lo único que pude escuchar fue a Slade decir algo como hay que ir al estudio tu función esta por empezar

Al despertar descubrí que Abby y Jenny estaban conmigo en la casa de Dick, su habitación mas precisamente

-Fue solo un golpe, nada grave-me dijo mi amigo pelinegro preocupado por mi salud

-¿Donde esta Kori?-fue lo primero que pregunte, al instantee el rostro de Dick se ensombreció

-Slade se la llevo y no sabemos a donde fue, llamamos a su madre pero no responde, la policía esta tomando cartas en el asunto, pero no nos aseguraron nada-atino a decir con los puños cerrados, estaba molesto y se notaba

-Hablamos con Pantha, dice que Slade no la dañara, no si coopera-me dijo Abby entrando a la habitación

-El maldito va a...a...no puedo ni decirlo, hay que encontrarla, rápido-dijo Dick con tono serio

-Pantha dice que viene para acá y que probablemente sepa donde esta-dijo emocionada Jenny entrando a la habitación

En unos 20 o 25 minutos Pantha ya estaba aquí, le explicamos todo a Dick y yo le dije lo que había escuchado, en ese momento Pantha se volvió muy entusiasta, nos dijo a donde teníamos que ir y que teníamos que hacer. Pantha nos llevo a un viejo gimnasio abandonado, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar estaba muy oscuro y parecía haber sido olvidado por todo el mundo, el césped era muy alto casi nos llegaba a los muslos, el edificio estaba descuidado, la pintura había desaparecido de las paredes, la mayor parte del edificio estaba cubierta por plantas trepadazas, había mas insectos que en la jungla y las grietas en el suelo, paredes, columnas y decoraciones no inspiraba mucha confianza que digamos

Abby y Jenny estaban abrazadas a los brazos de Dick mientras Pantha y yo esperábamos a que algo extraño pasara

-Chicos- oímos que nos llamaban y al voltear los chicos estaba ahí Víctor, Wally y Gar, no quería admitirlo pero ahora lo necesitaba mas que a nada

-Kori esta ahí adentro, tenemos que ser muy silenciosos al entrar, conociendo a Slade tiene este lugar bien vigilado-apenas Pantha había terminado de decir esto las puertas del tenebroso gimnasio se había abierto de par en par dejando al descubierto que lo de afuera no era muy diferente a lo de adentro, savo pr las maquinas averiadas y cubiertas con una manta blanca que a su vez estaba llena de polvo

-Vamos-ordeno Dick y cuando entramos nuestros corazones dejaron de latir por una fracción de segundo y que a nosotros nos pareció una hora completa al ver lo que había frente a nosotros

**Fin del capitulo 25**

**Se que no actualize la semana pasada pero fue por una buena razon, al parecer cuando conecte el celu de mi hermano a mi computadora un virus que por algun extraña razon no fue detectado por el antivirus de mi compu, la infecto provocando que se limpiara la memoria por asi decirlo y se borrara todo en esta, por ende no tenia capitulos para subir, ya que no tenia ningun documento ni una memoria de respaldo o en su defecto un pendribe pero como premio de consolacion a mis lectores les traigo una doble actualizacion **


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: El final de todo

-Vamos-ordeno Dick y cuando entramos nuestros corazones dejaron de latir por una fracción de segundo y que a nosotros nos pareció una hora completa al ver lo que había frente a nosotros

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DICK

No podíamos creer lo que veíamos era Kori en un hermoso camisón blanco que llegaba hasta los muslos, inconciente en un viejo sofá café, acaso Slade...no, no pudo haberlo hecho

-Kori-llame moviéndola levemente esperando a que reaccionara

-Dick, ¿que pasa?¿donde estamos?¿por que estoy vestida así?-comenzó a preguntar mientras intentaba recordar algo de lo sucedido-Slade ¿donde esta esa sabandija?-me pregunto sumamente molesta buscando a su maestro

-No hay tiempo, después arreglaran sus asuntos-respondí esperando a que se levantara

-No creo que sea necesario esperar tanto-exclamo una voz muy tenebrosa detrás de nosotros

-Slade-dije con todo el odio del mundo y arrastrando las letras...que extraño ¿donde he oído eso antes?

-Robin, veo que viniste por tu querida pelirroja-comento con malicia en su voz

-¿Robin?-eso es extraño ¿por que me llamo así?

En ese momento todo estuvo mas confuso que en ningún otro, ¿quien demonios es Robin?¿por que me llamo así, eso fue muy extraño y aun no había visto nada. En ese momento entraron al gimnasio Mary y John Grayson, mis padres ¿que demonios está pasando aquí?

¿Demonios? Trigon, ese nombre salto a mi mente ¿quien demonios era?¿por que tengo que estar haciéndome estas preguntas ahora?¿Donde están mis amigos?¿Donde esta Star?¿Star? no, su nombre es Kori no Star, ¿por que le dije Star? malditas dudas ¿por que pienso en esto ahora?. Al segundo siguiente lo hice, desperté ¿desperté?

-Todo fue un sueño-digo en un susurro

-¿Robin todo esta bien?-me pregunta una dulce pelirroja junto a mi

-Si, solo fue un mal sueño, gracias Star-respondo gentilmente a mi asustada novia

-¿Robin?-me llama ella

-Si, ¿que pasa Star?-

-Feliz aniversario-me dice dándome un baldazo de agua fría en la cabeza, hoy es nuestro aniversario de 2 años y pensar que de no ser por ese dichoso viaje a Tokio hace 2 años nunca le hubiese dicho a Star cuanto me gustaba.

-Feliz aniversario Star-respondo recostándome a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura

-¿Quieres hablar de tu sueño?-me pregunta en mi oído con un leve susurro

-No, ahora lo único que quiero es pasar este momento contigo, mañana hablaremos de eso en el desayuno-digo simplemente pensando en como les explicare a mis amigos Raven y Chico Bestia que soñé que eran novios, a lo mejor Raven me tire por la ventana de la sala

-Star, si Raven por alguna razón mañana me arrojara por la ventana tu me salvarías ¿no?-pregunto mientras mi novia me mira confundida

-Si Robin ¿pero por que nuestra amiga Raven querría hacerte eso?-me pregunta de la forma mas inocente que pudo

-Por nada, solo recuerda eso mañana-le digo simplemente y ahora si nos disponemos a dormir

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno Robin les contó su sueño a todos y efectivamente como lo había imaginado Raven casi lo tira por la ventana al escuchar su noviazgo con Chico bestia, mientras este intentaba detenerla y al mismo tiempo le recriminaba a Robin repitiendo una y otra vez que él nunca seria infiel a su novia, si la tuviera en primer lugar a lo que Cyborg respondió "Si, tendrías demasiada suerte en conseguir una"

Después de eso sonó la alarma y los titanes salieron al ataque para enfrentar a los Hive

**fin del capitulo 26 **

**Bueno en realidad es el fin de la historia, ¿que piensan?¿decepcionados?¿conformes?¿están rastreando mi dirección para matarme y que parezca un accidente? como sea dejen sus Reviews **

**ALGO MAS: Como esta fue mi primera historia y le tengo mucho cariño tengo pensado una propuesta que me hará sentir bien y les gustara a quienes no quedaron conforme con el final y es la siguiente:**

**Para la semana que viene, ya que salgo de vacaciones, voy a escribir un final alternativo y ustedes me dirán que piensan ¿debo hacerlo o no?**

**Se despide Chicadelasseries**


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA...**

**Bueno, he recibido un PM de shadowfirst que me ha hecho reflexionar y siento que es mi deber darles una explicación del porque termino así la historia.**

**Debo empezar con decir que este no era el final que yo quería darle, es solo que he estado pasando por una serie de asuntos personales y no he podido concentrarme en nada. Estos asuntos según me dio a entender mi mamá pueden deberse a: el cambio de escuela, mi cumpleaños de 15, la distancia que hay entre mi hermana mayor y yo, el hecho de ser tan tímida e introvertida o el hecho de que aun me duele la muerte de mi papá, a pesar de que ya hayan pasado 3 años, según mi familia en este momento mis ideas están fuera de orden por así decirlo y necesito tiempo para reacomodarlas.**

**Por esto y mucho mas pensé que seria injusto dejar esta historia sin final y no creí correcto que a todos los que leen mi historia dejarlos así, con la duda, y por eso publique el primer final o como lo veo yo, la primera salida fácil que encontré y, a mi parecer, fue la decisión equivocada por eso he decepcionado a muchos.**

**He decidido que me voy a tomar unos días para que se calmen un poco las cosas en mi cabeza y en mi casa, durante este tiempo debo decir con orgullo que cambiare el final de esta historia y a darle el que se merece, y el que ustedes, los lectores, se merecen, no voy a dejar esta historia con un final tan simple y arrebatado. Voy a desaparecer un tiempo un mes cuando mucho, pero no ahora, todo depende de cuando mi prima quiera celebrar sus 15 ella también jajaja, el punto es que voy a ir a ese lugar que fui hace un tiempo donde no hay Internet, ni cable, ni teléfono, solo naturaleza. Esa fecha es mi limite, antes de este viaje deberé haber cambiado el final de esta historia. Tal vez solo me ausente 5 días eso será mas que suficiente, creo yo para aclarar mi mente, en 6 días a mas tardar continuara la historia como debe ser y el final simple e insulso que escribí será borrado.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y que tienen la paciencia suficiente como para soportar esta "pausa" que me veo forzada a tomar. Les juro solemnemente que lo voy a intentar y a poner todo mi esfuerzo para lograrlo**

**Se despide Chicadelasseries.**


End file.
